


I Am The Red Paladin

by Avatar_Roku32



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 47,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_Roku32/pseuds/Avatar_Roku32
Summary: "If it wasn't for your Galra comrade I doubt we would be meeting," Kolivan confessed."Galra comrade?" Allura furrowed her brow confusion present on her features. "What are you on about?""The boy, Keith, was it? If he had not pursued with the trials and unlock the power of the blade I would never have agreed to meet you.""Keith?" Lance popped a brow. "A Galra? Yeah right and I'm a Quiznak.""Keith is this true?" Allura was watching the Red Paladin in fear as the boy stiffened before his eyes slowly made contact with hers and she knew from that defiant stare that the boy carried the Empire's blood through his veins.





	1. Galra Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Now I've only just recently watched this and I just found the lack of reaction to this revelation disappointing!  
> Keith is Galra! GUYS! He's GALRA!  
> Epic!

Meeting the Blade of Marmora members was something Allura didn't want to do. They were Galra and the Galra couldn't be trusted. As she stood by the control panel with Coran standing stiffly beside her they listened to what the two large Galra men had to say. The Voltron Paladins were intently listening from afar, caution on all their faces.

"If it wasn't for your Galra comrade I doubt we would be meeting," Kolivan confessed.

"Galra comrade?" Allura furrowed her brow confusion present on her features. "What are you on about?"

"The boy, Keith, was it? If he had not pursued with the trials and unlock the power of the blade I would never have agreed to meet you."

"Keith?" Lance popped a brow. "A Galra? Yeah right and I'm a Quiznak."

"Keith is this true?" Allura was watching the Red Paladin in fear as the boy stiffened before his eyes slowly made contact with hers and she knew from that defiant stare that the boy carried the Empire's blood through his veins. She quickly turned to Shiro for an explanation.

"Keith has Galra heritage, yes."

"Out. Get out!" Allura suddenly snapped at Shiro but he knew those words were not aimed at him. The black paladin watched as Allura turned to Keith whose arms had fallen down to his side.

"What?"

"Get off of my ship." The princess announced. "You don't belong among the Paladins."

Keith flinched at the woman's harsh words but stood his ground.

"I am a Paladin, Galra or not."

"I think you should leave." Coran came up behind the princess, the man didn't want to agree with Allura but it was his job to defend the woman in every aspect of the word.

"I've been Galra this whole time, you really think it changes anything? I'm still me." Keith growled. "I'm not like them. Come on guys."

Lance and Hank shared a glance and weighed up their options to intervene but stayed quiet as Shiro stepped in, standing by the princess and addressed her.

"Princess, Keith's heritage changes nothing."

"It changes everything. I've been harbouring an enemy behind our lines."

"Perhaps it is time to leave," Kolivan announced. "It seems we will not be able to negotiate."

The group watched as the two Galra men walked towards the door but not before Kolivan placed a hand on Keith's shoulder.

"You are welcome to come if you wish."

Keith shook his head but gave thanks to the man's offer. The group watched the two disappear before Allura went to yell at Keith only to be interrupted by the red paladin.

"I am a paladin, the Red Lion chose me. I know what the Galra have done to you and I'm sorry but it's not my fault. I can't apologise for what runs in my veins and if you wish I will stay in my quarters away from you if you permit me to stay."  

Allura glanced at the Galra spawn angrily before turning to the rest of the Paladins who were looking at her hopefully. They could see Keith for not who he was, A Galra. But as a friend.

"Very well. You may stay." Allura nodded once, relucent but wanted to avoid the wrath of the fellow paladins. "But you will have an escort wherever you go."

"Princess I don't-" Shiro began, shocked by the complete lack of trust the woman had. This was Keith, their friend, the man who fought beside them in every battle. The very thought of him was turned on its head for the princess when she found out the boy was part Galra.

"-Fine." Keith agreed, turning around and walking out the room.

"Hunk, follow him," Allura ordered which caused the big man to jump a little before nodding and hurried to catch up with the red paladin. "Now let's come up with a plan to defeat Zarkon."

"Are we seriously just gonna ignore what just happened?" Lance whispered to Pidge who was just as stunned. The girl quickly shook her head and took a step forward.

"How can you treat Keith like that? He gave up everything for you."

"I am not having this conversation." Allura ignored the girl, bringing up a screen in front of her. "I suggest you go tinker with your lion, I believe I heard you telling Hank it was having trouble."

Pidge huffed before storming away leaving Lance staring after her. He quickly turned back ready to announce his piece when he felt a hand on his shoulder that pulled him back. He glanced to see Shiro gazing sadly at the princess.

"Leave it. Let her calm down, we'll try then."

Lance only nodded and followed his fellow paladin out of the room.

* * *

 

"Hunk? Hey, Hunk?"

Hunk snorted himself awake finding himself lying on the floor with Keith hovering over him. The darker male scrambled to his feet attempting to determine his surroundings.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh." Hunk deflated, sheepishly smiling at the stoic Keith. "Sorry."

"Oh no, that's okay, that gave me time to speak to Zarkon and reveal all Allura's plans."

"What?!" Hunk gasped eyes widening in utter horror.

"I'm joking." Keith rolled his eyes before he began to walk away, "I'm heading to my lion, you coming?"

"Yeah yeah." Hunk ran after him. "Just so you know, that wasn't a very funny joke."

"It wasn't supposed to be."

The journey to the Red Lion was silent, Hunk was muddling words in his head attempting to mould a sentence to tell Keith that he didn't care he was Galra, he was still Keith. But every time Hunk opened his mouth nothing would come out. As they reached the big cat Keith turned and rose a brow at the bigger man.

"Are you trying to catch flies?"

"What? No." Hunk huffed startled, "I was just breathing through my mouth?"

"If you have something to say, just say it." Keith folded his arms waiting for whatever insult the yellow paladin had. Hunk twiddled his thumbs braving himself before he spoke very quickly.

"I don't care that you're Galra, you're still the red paladin. You're still the same Keith that I know and it doesn't matter what the princess says. You're still my friend."

"Thanks, Hunk." Keith let a small smile grace his features before he frowned again. "It's just a shame that Allura doesn't see it that way."

"I'm sure she'll come around." Hunk grinned before heading over to Keith's lion. "Now let's see how this baby flies."

* * *

 

"Do you not think you were a bit harsh on Keith, Princess?" Coran fiddled with his moustache nervously, wondering whether he should have spoken. The sigh that left the woman's lips gave Coran enough courage to continue. "I know what the Galra have done to our planet but Keith does not deserve the same treatment."

"I know."

It came out as a chilling whisper but Coran could hear the guilt in the princess's voice. Allura glanced up to her advisor and clenched her fists. Why had she been so cruel? Of course, Keith couldn't control where he came from. Yet she had snapped. Galra. The word just spiked anger in her, chilling her to the bone.

"Perhaps we should apologise." Coran pointed up, twisting his furred lip in confidence.

"Yes. I just need a bit more time." Allura smiled sadly, turning back to the plans after Coran nodded.

* * *

 

"So do you know much about your Galra heritage?" Hunk asked as he tinkered away with Pidge who had found them on her search for Keith.

"No."

"So there's so many possibilities of  who you are?!" Hunk shined in excitement. "You could be a Commander's son."

"Or a scientist's son." Pidge's eyes sparkled.

"A merchant's son."

"You could be a Prince." Pidge gasped, gleaming with enthusiasm as Hunk joined her.

"I doubt it." Keith shook his head. "My knife is from the Blade of Marmora, they're against the Empire."

"The plot thickens." Hunk grinned in amusement.

"What are you guys talking about?"

The three turned to see Lance strolling towards them hands stuffed into his pockets a rather bored expression on his face.

"Whether Keith is a prince or not," Pidge announced clapping her hands together.

"A prince?" Lance snorted in derision, pointing at the unimpressed red paladin. "Does that look like prince material to you?"

"I suppose not." Hunk smirked as Keith shot him an angered glare.

"So how does it feel knowing you have enemy blood flowing through ya?" Lance swung an arm across Keith's shoulders.

"Lance." Pidge scolded.

"What?" Lance shrugged. "We all have to come to terms with it. None more so than Mullet."

"Keith can you come to the helm please." Allura's voice flittered throughout the ship. The Paladins glanced at one another in worry before Keith shrugged Lance's arm away and left the others to hurry after him ready to defend their teammate and friend if need be.


	2. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins are attacked after Allura speaks to Keith and Pidge must keep a secret.

"Allura? You wanted to see me."

The woman hesitated before she peered up to find Keith by the door unsure whether to proceed further. Allura motioned him towards her and froze as he stopped before her, his blue-grey eyes void of emotion. The princess took a quick glance to Coran who was standing at attention nodding to her in reassurance.

"Keith." Allura started turning her attention back to the Paladin letting herself relax slightly. "I just need you to know that this will take some time for us to accept. I do not wish for this to affect our relationship but I fear it might. I apologise for my harsh words but I cannot say that I truly didn't mean them."

"So it'd be best if I avoid you?" Keith muttered.

"It would be best if we remained elusive towards one another." Allura pursed her lips before continuing. "I will never forgive the Galra for they have done."

"And I don't expect you to," Keith shook his head before sweeping his hand out. "But I'm not who you think I am."

"Galra's are all the same, you may not all be fighting on the same side but you all fight for one thing. Power."

"Right..." Keith clenched his fist. "And I've got some other ulterior motive for trying to save the universe. Come on Allura, you must be joking."

"I'm sorry Keith but I am not." The princess turned back to the controls. "You may still pilot the red lion but do not expect everything to return to normal."

If Allura was expecting Keith to say anything else she was sorely mistaken, the red paladin narrowed his eyes at her in irritation before storming out the room.

* * *

Keith stood before his lion palm outstretched, the cold metal sending a shiver down the paladins back. Staring into the dulled eyes of the metal beast Keith let out a sigh and lowered his head. Galra. The Empire who had seized the universe for ten thousand years was running through his very being. Yet. Keith lifted his head. The Red Lion of Voltron chose him. A man who didn't even know who he was anymore. Before the trial, he had always been uncertain of who he was, who he was meant to be. As the Marmora trial ended he knew indefinitely, he was the Red Paladin, legendary defender of the universe. But then the blade he had since he was child glowed and its secrets unlocked causing him to unravel in uncertainty all over again. His mother was Galra part of the Blade of Marmora. But who was she? Was she a soldier? A princess? Keith smirked shaking his head in amusement, Hunk and Pidge sure did have some crazy theories. The mental purr the lion produced caused Keith to shudder, who was he? Truly? He was an orphan, a garrison drop out, a temperamental loner. The added cause of being half Galra only served to widen the gap between himself and the paladins. If Allura was doubting him the others would soon follow, after everything the princess had told them, Keith, himself was beginning to question why he was here. What if he did have an ulterior motive?

_Galra's are all the same, you may not all be fighting on the same side but you all fight for one thing. Power._

It never occurred to Keith that perhaps when he was in a leading position he enjoyed the power that came with it. Face to face with Zarkon, the power he felt was immense and he bathed in it, fighting the biggest threat to the universe made him feel unstoppable, most like he was sure as Zarkon felt as he brought planet after planet down to their knees. Keith shook his hard harshly, no, he was not like Zarkon, he had restraint, he was a paladin. But Zarkon had been a paladin, of the black lion no less.

Keith was mentally slapped back into reality as sirens began to sound and Allura's voice flittered across the ship.

"Paladins to your lions. We have company."

* * *

"What are we facing?" Hunk asked clutching the handles of his lion tightly, watching the large Galra ship with intense suspicion. "Nothing's happening."

"I'm not sure." Shiro narrowed his brow.

"Well, this is fun." Lance yawned leaning back in his chair hands held behind his head. "Why don't we just jump to another part of the galaxy?"

"We'll be able to soon." Allura's voice echoed in their ear pieces. "A few of the reflecting discs are out of alignment. Coran is fixing them now."

"Well, I'm going for a closer look." Lance pushed forward with his lion. "Maybe something-"

"-Lance! Look out!" Pidge screamed and Lance's eyes widened as a bolt of purple and black lightning headed straight towards him. Lance knew he didn't have the speed to dodge the oncoming bolt and readied himself to receive the deadly blow. But the blow never came, he was however thrown back as Keith's lion appeared in front of him taking the hit and slammed heavily into his blue lion causing the two to smash into the castle.  The shock from the bolt pulsed through the red lion and burned Keith's hands causing the teen to snatched his hands away from his console grunting at the impact of Lance's lion against the castle.

"Guys are you okay?" Hunk called out sighing in relief as two painful groans answered.

"Return to the castle, we are jumping in five ticks."

"Come on Keith." Lance attempted to shove the red paladin's lion away. "We gotta get in!"

"Red isn't responding." Keith pulled at the controls, "She's offline."

"Great!" Lance flew his hands in the air. "You save me just to kill me anyway."

"Stop being so dramatic." Keith rolled his eyes, "We're practically wedged in the castle, we'll be fine."

The jump took less than a second and within that time the Red Lion had managed to reboot with alarming warnings flashing continuously at Keith. That bolt did some serious damage and Keith gently lifted the lion to its feet and winced at the horrible squeaking and thunking noises it made as he slowly lifted it into space. He felt the lion groan and he hummed in apology, slowly entering the castle being flung forward as the red lion finally collapsed and slowly blinked off. Keith picked himself up and exited his lion, the burning in his hands had doubled and he finally glanced down at them and his breath left him. His left hand was purple, small like claws were sprouting out where his fingernails should be and Keith began to shake. This can't be happening. He was turning into a Galra. His other hand was speckled with purple like it had when he was hit by the druid back at the transportation hub. Keith stiffened and swiftly clasped his hands behind his back as the hanger door opened revealing the team rushing towards him. His eyes found Allura cautiously following he could see the hesitation in her but he knew that she didn't want him harmed, Galra or not he was still the Red Paladin.

"Keith are you okay?" Shiro asked, standing before him glancing at the lion behind him.

"Fine," Keith shrugged. "Red isn't doing so good though."

"That was quite a hit," Coran added. "I'm surprised it didn't rip you apart."

Keith attempted not to wince at the heat in his palms and tried to ignore the pain just nodding in agreement.

"Pidge if you don't mind, could you take a look at the lion?" Allura turned to the Green Paladin. "I'm sure your expertise will speed up the lions healing process."

* * *

Keith stood under the shower ignoring the water droplets as he stared at his hands. His stomach was knotting itself making him feel nauseous. He couldn't hide this, there was no way they wouldn't notice the claws let alone the purple pigment of his skin. He could have banished the idea of his Galra heritage since he looked human but now he began to look like one, like an unbreakable curse finally coming to the surface. Keith attempted to ignore it as he washed the grime from his body and hissed lightly as the claws sliced at his skin, it only pierced the top layer and Keith wondered how deep his claws could go. Shivering at the thought the Red Paladin turned the water off and redressed.

He found himself heading back to his lion where Pidge was working tirelessly to help his lion regenerate faster. The hanger opened and Keith smiled slightly at the girl typing away at her computer, pushing her glasses further up on her nose.

"Hey, Pidge."

"Hey, Keith." She greeted with a wave, not bothering to glance up. "You're lion took on some serious damage."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Keith popped a brow as he approached closer peering over her head at the screen she was clicking away on.

"Yeah, with a little help she'll be as good as new." Pidge grinned.

"What's that?" A strange icon had Keith tilting his head and pointing at the symbol completely forgetting his purple hand until Pidge gasped and lurched away. Keith quickly snatched his hand away and held it behind his back in shame.

"Your hand."

Keith didn't speak he glanced away in disgrace, he hadn't meant expose his Galra form let alone scare Pidge. He turned back as the girl stretched around him bringing his hands back to the front, holding them in her pale palms. There was a vast difference and Pidge couldn't help but let her hand glide over Keith's fully formed Galra hand.

"How did this happen?"

"When I jumped in front of Lance the bolt shot through the lion and burnt my hands." Keith bowed his head. "It's happened before."

"What? When?" Pidge gasped.

"Back at the transportation hub, the druid shot a bolt at me, my shield took most of the impact but he burnt my hand." Keith locked eyes with Pidge. "That yellow stuff, Quintessence, it healed the burn, my Galra DNA retracted."

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"I didn't think anything of it." Keith frowned. "I thought it was just a strange burn."

"So you connected the dots when you figured out that you were part Galra." Pidge let the boy's hand go. "So your DNA comes forth when you're hit by a druid?"

"I guess so."

"Does Allura know?"

"No." Keith quickly shook his head. "She can't know."

"You can't keep this a secret, what if it spreads?" Pidge pushed his jacket arm up, lightly outlining the spotted edge where Galra met human.

"I'll deal with that when I get to it." Keith pinched his brow together. "For now, can we just keep this between us?"

"Okay but, it doesn't matter what you are, you're still Keith." Pidge smiled up at him and pressed her palm against Keith's and the red paladin thanked the girl with a small sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Allura to apologise and forgive straight away but then there'd be less drama.  
> So I thought screw it, she can be a bitch for now xD


	3. Smooth Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a strange dream and the group head back to the Blade of Marmora

Keith had brought Pidge yet another green goop dinner and forced the small girl to take a break. She hadn't stopped working since Keith crash landed his lion. He couldn't help but notice the girl watching him, the way his hand would twitch under the heat of the plate or the way the spoon sat between his Galra fingers. Keith honestly didn't mind Pidge staring intriguingly at him like that, the girl accepted him for who he was but he couldn't help but wonder how long that would last. If his Galra DNA did spread then would the girl still look at him the same when he grew ears? Had yellow pupils? Or extremely sharp canines?

"Do you remember your parents?"

Keith glanced from his plate to find Pidge staring directly into his eyes. His father yes, the man was a country boy through and through, when he died Keith had been taken to the orphanage close to the city.

"I remember bits of my dad, he passed away when I was five." Keith explained, "He never spoke of my mother. Now I guess I know why."

"So you don't recall anything about her?" Pidge seemed saddened by this. She had a loving family and she couldn't fathom ever being without her mother.

"No." Keith shook his head. "Nothing."

"And your father never spoke of her?"

"No, I mean I remember one thing he said," Keith put his plate down, examining his hands as he spoke. "He said she was beautiful. A woman who knew right from wrong."

"Haven't you ever thought about trying to find out who she was?"

"Of course, I checked the orphanage records, the garrison records." Keith slid down to the floor bringing his knees to his chest. "I tried everything."

"Do you think when this is all over we could go look for our families?" Pidge sat beside him, twiddling her fingers.

"You mean together?"

"Well yeah, why not?"

"O-Okay." Keith agreed, caution of his face before letting a genuine smile appear as Pidge chewed away at her goop.

* * *

 

"No that's not going to work." Coran shook his head. "Zarkon will just bypass the laser."

"Well, couldn't we just-"

"It's not going to work." Allura slammed her hands down in frustration snapping at the talkative blue paladin.

"Perhaps we should contact the Blade of Marmora again." Shiro flinched ever so slightly as Allura turned sharply towards him. "They had a solid plan."

"We will not be associating with them again."

"Allura this isn't about you anymore." Shiro finally stood his ground, he understood what Allura was feeling but it was clouding her judgement.

"Excuse me?" The princess gasped and Lance put a hand to his mouth covering his amused but shocked mouth.

"You need to put aside your hatred for the Galra and see the bigger picture." Shiro swung his arm across his body. "This is about defeating Zarkon and saving the universe! The Blade of Marmora have a full proof plan and you can't just push them to the side because they're Galra."

"We can find another way." Allura snapped.

"No, we can't!" Shiro yelled right back, "We've stood here for hours and we've come nowhere close."

"We just need time."

"We don't have time! We need to move and we need to move now!"

"You can't-"

"Princess if I may?" Coran interrupted her placing a hand on her shoulder, receiving a nod he continued, "I think it might be best to contact the Galra."

"Coran?" Allura spoke speechless, holding her arm tightly in protest.

"I know it hurts princess." Coran bowed his head before looking at Allura directly. "But it's the only way."

Allura breathed heavily closing her eyes, her heart was refusing to listen to the logic her friends were sprouting but her brain was convincing her that Shiro was right. She clenched her fists to her side internally battling against herself before she turned to the black paladin.

"Very well. We'll head back to the Blade of Marmora." Allura headed to her station. "But do not expect the same hospitality we received the first time around."

* * *

 

"Where are we going?" Pidge pounced to her seat after Allura had called the rest of the paladins to the helm. She took a quick glance to Keith to find him with his arms crossed, his hands not visible to the naked eye. Pidge could see how rigid he was, flickering his eye to the princess before shifting his arms attempting to conceal his purpled skin.

"We're heading back to the Blade of Marmora," Allura announced a small amount of venom in her voice. "It seems they are our only hope in defeating Zarkon."

"We're going back?" Keith seemed to lighten slightly at the princess's words, his arms slackened a little before he remembered and stiffened.

"Yes, and we'll need you to convince them to help us." Coran turned to him and smiled. Keith never liked it when Coran smiled at him like that, it always meant he was up to something.

"So what your saying is that the universe is resting on Keith's smooth talk?" Lance smirked humorously before feigning death. "It was an honour to fight with you guys."

"Shut up." Keith snapped at him, stopping himself before he went further knowing the fight would escalate and he may betray what he was hiding.

"I suggest you get some rest before we reach them, it'll take a while until we're able to jump again." Coran pouted lightly. "You toprincess."

* * *

 

 _When Keith opened his eyes, his heart stopped. Fear radiated off him as he stood before a_ Galra _emblem pulsing lightly in the red light. He took a step back running down the hall skidding to a stop when he heard two voices. He plastered himself against the wall, peering around the corner and his brow rose._

_"Please, Rarg you're the only one I can turn to."_

_"But Nara, if the emperor finds out, or Haggar."_

_"They can't know._ _Please_ _Rarg, save him."_

_Keith could see the conflict in the druid's eye and watched as he sighed in defeat and gently pressed his finger against the bundle in the woman's hands._

_"I can't remove all traces but I can retract the physical aspect of his Galra heritage."_

_"Do it." The woman pleaded. "Please."_

_"What are you going to do with him?" The druid asked as he finished the flickering of his dark magic fading._

_"Send him far away from here. Somewhere Zarkon can't find him."_

_Keith could see the determination on the woman's face and when she turned and the bundle came into view Keith choked._

Keith yelped as he woke, sweat covered him and as his eyes come into focus he sighed heavily, dragging a hand through his hair. Keith lifted his other hand and stopped as his clawed fingers had torn through the fabric of his blanket. Bundling it into a ball Keith angrily chucked it across the room. What had he just witnessed? When that woman turned the bundle towards him. The baby. It was him. Perhaps it was only a dream. He was only trying to make sense of who he was so he dreamed something up. Keith found himself grabbing the blade from under his pillow, rubbing his thumb over the Marmora symbol. Finish the trials and the truth will be revealed. Nothing did happen when it transformed other than exposing his Galra heritage. Of course, that was huge but it showed nothing else, who his mother was, where he had come from, nothing he wanted to know.

A thudding knock to Keith's door had him jumping from his thoughts and attempted to calm his now racing heart as he snapped at the closed door.

"What?"

"We're about to jump. You're up." Lance's voice announced.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

Standing on the bridge centre of attention was something Keith was not at this moment enjoying. That had just made contact with the Blade of Marmora and they had specifically asked to speak with Keith. Allura protested only to be silenced by both Coran and Shiro before the group left the bridge. As soon as the doors had closed Keith's attention was taken as Kolivan appeared on the communication screen.

"Keith."

"Kolivan." Keith gulped, the Galra was still as intimidating as ever and the paladin had to straighten his posture to ensure the man didn't sense the fear beginning to creep in. "We would like to reconsider working together."

"We?" Kolivan smirked a little. "It seems the princess has finally come to her senses."

"That's it? You'll cooperate?" Keith seemed a little shocked, he imagined he'd have to beg for the Galra to accept. The red paladin almost acknowledged that Lance was may have been right. He was not good at persuading people, he could threaten but that wouldn't have worked with Kolivan.

"Of course," The Galra crossed his arms. "The universe is at stake and I do not judge a book by its cover simply because of their race."

Keith let his hands fall to his side and closed his eyes, he sighed in relief, thank god they accepted. His eyes snapped open as the Galra spoke again.

"Your hands. Keith, your hands are Galra." Kolivan began to put his helmet on. "Antok and I will be at your ship shortly."

The communication shut off and Keith quickly shook his head and headed to the door where his friends were waiting. The door swished open and they all look at him.

"They're on their way."


	4. Rarg & Nara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is confronted by Kolivan and Antok in the presence of Hunk and the group split up ready to take up their tasks to save the universe.

After the plan was successfully finalised ensuring no room for error and little disagreement from Princess Allura, the paladins were given assignments to pursue. Hunk and Keith would be sent to gather scaultrite from the inside of a Weblum while the other three would attempt to break out an important genius from a high-security prison. They were allowed a few minutes to discuss and rest before they would be separated for a least a few days.

"Keith."

Both the red paladin and Hunk twisted their heads to find Kolivan and Antok by the door. Keith knew they'd seek him out but he had hoped he would have been alone. He supposed it was inevitable, Hunk would find out eventually along with everyone else so he didn't stop the Galra when he continued to speak.

"How is it that your showing signs of Galra?"

Keith unfolded his arms and brought his hands into sight causing Hunk's eyes to explode before looking closer at them and finding what was occurring fascinating.

"Druid magic." Keith offered only a small amount of information. He had wanted to explain everything hoping Kolivan had a reasonable explanation but knew that the man was an outsider, a stranger, a Galra. No, he wouldn't treat these men like Allura treated them, treated him.

"Druid magic you say?" Kolivan placed a hand to his chin curiosity striking his features.

"Yeah, why?"

"There are only a few explanations to this." Kolivan moved closer, placing his hand out. "May I?"

Keith hesitated before resting his hands on the Galra's palm letting the male examine him. Hunk was peering over Keith's shoulder in both awe and shock tracing the red paladin's sharp claws.

"So why are Keith's hands so purple and furry?" Hunk asked.

"It seems perhaps that you were primarily Galra, to begin with. You say your father was human?" Kolivan waited for Keith to nod before he continued. "So your mother must have received help from a druid to retract the physical traits of your Galra DNA. But the question is why and how? The druids are loyal to Zarkon and Zarkon alone."

"Wait." Hunk shook his head. "You're saying Keith isn't supposed to look like this?"

"I do not believe so." Kolivan let Keith's hand go, watching the child attempting to decipher who this boy truly was. The Galra noticed the realisation spread over Keith's face and Kolivan rose a brow. "You know who did this?"

"I had a weird dream last night," Keith spoke quietly. "I thought I was just making it up."

"What happened?"

"A Galra woman was speaking to one of the druids and she had a baby. The druid retracted the physical DNA. His name was Rarg or something."

"Rarg?" Hunk hummed.

"Rarg is one of the druids loyal to Zarkon," Kolivan spoke a little confusion slipping through.

"You know him?" Keith seemed hopeful as Hunk asked the men with anticipation.

"Yes. He is one of the five that ensure Zarkon is all powerful. I can't imagine he would help someone who fought against his emperor." Kolivan was bewildered unable to make sense of what Keith was telling him. "The woman. Did they mention a name?"

"Ah yeah, the druid called her Nara."

If Kolivan had had a mouth full of water he would have sprayed it out in shock. Antok stiffened and shook his head in disbelief.

"Impossible." The Galra muttered.

"Why? Who is she?" Keith and Hunk watched them with curiosity as the two Galra shared a glance.

"Nara is Zarkon's daughter."

"What?" Keith hoped he had misheard only for his heart to sink as Kolivan continued.

"Nara was Zarkon's only daughter, she was regarded as fair and just. Among the emperors family, Nara is the only Galra who disagreed with her father's universal domination."

"So where is she?" Hunk asked.

"I don't know." Kolivan shook his head. "No one does. She disappeared."

"There were rumours" Antok continued. "They say Zarkon had her killed for speaking out against him. Others say she ran away, some believe Zarkon has her kept under lock and key."

"The question remains as to how she came across a Marmora blade?" Kolivan furrowed his brow. "Why did a member of the Empire possess a resistance weapon?"

"Are you sure she wasn't part of the Marmora?" Keith asked.

"I believe we would have noticed if the princess of the empire was among our ranks." Kolivan denied forcefully. "Perhaps you misheard the name in your dream."

"Maybe." Keith bit the inside of his lip, "Will I get more dreams?"

"The blade will unlock memories you have long forgotten. All will be revealed through varying methods. What methods are up to the blade, it is different for every Galra."

"Have the Galra been to Earth?" Keith asked. He had asked Coran before only to be interrupted by Lance and had forgotten to ask the man again. But now he had another chance and he was determined to find out once and for all.

"Yes. But only for a short period." Kolivan spoke. "Zarkon sent a small search crew to find a trace of a lion only to come up empty."

"How long ago was that?" Hunk gaped unable to believe that Earth had outer world visitors and they never knew.

"About eighteen-nineteen years or so." Kolivan estimated noting the apprehension look the paladins shared, eyes staying on Keith when he asked. "Why?"

"I was born eighteen years ago. Who was sent to Earth Kolivan?"

"I do not remember."

"Maybe your person on the inside will know." Hunk started to get excited. "He'll know who and for how long."

"Perhaps." Kolivan nodded. "You can ask Thace when we meet again."

"Kolivan, the princess is waiting, we should be going." Antok reminded his leader turning to leave.

"Yes, of course, we still have some planning to attend to." He nodded to Hunk and Keith in respect. "I hope our talk helped clarify some things. I wish you luck on your mission and we'll meet again soon."

The two paladins watched the Galra disappear and Hunk peered over Keith's shoulder and whispered.

"Wait till Pidge hears about this."

Keith snorted a little and shook his head at the yellow paladin in amusement.

* * *

 Thankfully the paladin uniforms had armoured gloves and Keith was able to hide his Galra hands from the other members. The gloves puffed a little to accommodate for the extra hair but thankfully it wasn't too noticeable. Hunk was busy hugging Lance and Pidge goodbye as Keith shared a moment with Shiro.

"Come back in one piece okay?" The black paladin grabbed the boys hand and brought him in for a short hug. "Look after Hunk."

"I'll see you later." Keith smiled a little before glancing over Shiro's shoulder to see Allura staring angrily at him. She snapped her head away as Keith locked eyes with her, frowning in disappointment as he glanced to the floor.

"Keith."

The red paladin cocked his head up to the feminine voice and let the green paladin drape her arms around his mid drift.

"See ya Pidge. Make sure Lance doesn't do anything stupid okay?"

"I'm on it." She chuckled as she released Keith from her clutches. "Good luck."

Coran gave him a smile and a wave of goodbye which surprised Keith having thought that perhaps the man would imitate the princess's emotions. Keith gave Allura one last fleeting look only to banish the thought of her ever being able to accept who he was. She refused to even look his way, turning her back sharply away from him. It was now a top priority for him to never reveal is Gara skin to anyone else especially Allura knowing the Altean would banish him from the castle.

Keith entered the yellow lion with Hunk in tow, his mind focused on the traitorous look on Allura's face. It was as if he was a whole other person as if Keith kept this huge secret from her. But he had no idea, he had the blade but he didn't know what it had meant. Keith had always been human, his pale skin and small ears showed that very clearly. As Keith sat inside against Hunk's lion as they entered the wormhole his hands made it to his ears, tracing them with his fingers. He didn't want pointed ears or furry skin, let alone a purple complexion. Keith furrowed his brow in distress only for him to snap from his trance as Hunk began to speak.

"So what exactly is a Weblum anyway?"

"Let's watch the video Coran uploaded, find out how to collect this stuff."

Hunk pressed a play button on his screen and the two watched as a much younger Coran showed up on the screen even more enthusiastic than he was now. As he started speaking Hunk let an amused noise pass his lips.

"No way," He gave a quick glance to Keith who was watching the screen with a shocked face. "Is that Coran?"

As they continued to watch the corrupted video, missing some vital information they found themselves floating through a field of jagged broken masses.

"What are those?" Hunk began to analyse the huge rocks.

"They look like dead planets."

"That's strange, the charts I'm looking at say these planets should still be thriving." Hunk read his screen gazing at Keith over his shoulder. "What do you think happened to them? Asteroid strike?"

"Something tells me they died an unnatural death," Keith spoke a little sullen. Just as Hunk was about to reply a loud groan echoed and the two paladins awed in silence as the huge creature they were searching for swam past them.


	5. An Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the best laid out plans don't always go as planned.  
> What if the gravitational system faded earlier? Or if Keith stayed instead of Thace?

Everything was set, Coran along with a few unwanted but needed modifications from Slav had the giant wormhole ready to go. Kolivan was still waiting to hear from Thace and voiced it more than once to the paladins. Allura was still ignorant of Keith and completely blanked him when she thanked Hunk for his work with the Weblum. Hunk had voiced that Keith was also there and was the one who actually gathered the scaultrite but was ignored. The time to strike was approaching quickly and Thace had still not contacted them. Dread began to make its way into Kolivan and Antok which had them voicing to abort the mission. With the loud protest from the princess, Keith was beginning to expect the worst. If Thace was unable to make contact then how were they going to infect the virus into the system? Obviously, someone needed to infiltrate and manually do it themselves. However, only Galra were able to interact with Galra technology and the Marmora's were needed here alongside the princess. Shiro was needed in the black lion as bait so that left only himself. Keith knew what needed to be done and had boldly stated so.

"You can't, we need you in the red lion," Hunk exclaimed. "We can't form Voltron without you."

"I know but if we don't shut down their systems then this was all for nothing." Keith stood up.

"It's too dangerous." Shiro's voice announced, taking his position as leader. "Something could go wrong."

"It is a suicide mission." Kolivan rounded on the red paladin. "I would never command someone so inexperienced to venture on such a dangerous mission."

"No one's commanding me." Keith narrowed his eyes. "I'm doing it."

"Pidge set up the pod," Shiro spoke going along with Keith's plan knowing no one would ever get the stubborn paladin to see sense.

"Very well then you will need this." Kolivan approached him handing over a small device. "If my suspicions are correct they will have destroyed the code I gave Thace. Take this to their main communications room and upload it there."

Keith nodded to Kolivan and pocketed the device glancing up when the Galra grasped his arm.

"If you find Thace while you're there, leave him," Kolivan spoke sullenly. "You are needed out here, we can't afford any distractions."

* * *

 

Pidge didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Keith before Allura interrupted them, slowly leaving the two alone hoping to overhear what the princess had to say. Allura herself was horrified with herself, how could she have treated Keith the way she had? Yes, the Galra stole everything from her and destroyed her life but Keith. Well, Keith was the paladin that stayed by her side when the castle was attacked and overturned, he was the man who put the others above himself when he assumed that he was the reason Zarkon was able to locate them. The paladin who saved her when their ship blew up and refused to let go until his lion swallowed them.

So when the words flowed from her mouth, speaking of what the Galra did and how despite knowing he was Galra she still felt like he was family, finding out he was Galra had her wanting to hate him but a small part of her was unable to even fathom it, making her lash out at him. Her anger had blindsided her and as she spoke those words she couldn't help but throw herself at Keith, letting her eyes close hoping her feelings were coming across. As Keith raised his arms to encircle the girl the words that floated into the air had him sighing in relief.

"I'm so sorry I misjudged you. You've proven it's not what's in your blood but it's who you are that counts." Allura broke away from him and placed her darkened hard on the boy's jaw. "Please come back to us."

Keith leant a little into the princess's palm before grasping it tightly with his hand. "I will."

* * *

 

Infiltrating Zarkon's ship was easier than Keith had originally thought, having Shiro clear a path made it a smooth ride crashing inside the wing opening, smashing into the enemy as he went. With Kolivan in his ear, navigating the ship was simple and he made it to the main hub with ease. Keith felt uneasy that he had little resistance but knew that Zarkon had everyone concentrating on the black lion.

"The code isn't working." Keith typed it in internally growling every time it errored.

"Try it again."

Keith heard the door begin to open and dived to the side, leaning against the small wall weapon at the ready. He could hear Kolivan in his ear but couldn't risk answering as the intrudingGalra stepped up to the interface. When the door opened again Keith's heart dropped, the voices were rough and reverberating and when they ran towards theGalra he knew that this was in factThace. Keith jumped from his hiding position and threw his knife towards the druids and watched as it hit one square in the back causing the druid to convulse before exploding in a small ball of purple lightning. Together they managed to defeat the other druid with Thace throwing the beast onto the hubs source.

* * *

 

"Keith, how's it going?" Lance's voice echoed through Keith's helmet.

"They changed the code, we're trying to work around it."

"We? Who's we?"

"Thace. I'll explain later." Keith spoke a little hurriedly knowing what was at risk and knew that they needed to work fast. After receiving a 'copy that' from Shiro, Keith rose a brow as Thace began to tighten tubes to the hub. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm using the main power to overload the system."

"You're turning the room into a bomb?" Keith's expression turned from serious to horrifyingly surprised.

"It is the only way," Thace replied darkly.

As the two worked Slav's voiced entered and announced that the gravitational system had worn off and they were now visible.

"Come on, we have to hurry this up," Keith spoke over his shoulder at Thace clicking away at the screen. The Galra didn't answer and Keith had to brace himself as the door to the room exploded. The Paladin began to shoot the Galra as they began to enter the room before aiming at the large fixation letting it barricade them inside.

"Now we're stuck in here." Keith turned back to Thace who had finished.

"No we're not, there is an exit through the main power conduit it leads to the second deck." Thace pointed towards it. "Go now."

"What? No, I'm not going to leave you." Keith backed away from the conduit and returned to Thace's side just as Zarkon's voice boomed through the ship.

_"Everyone back to their stations, the fools set us a trap, be ready to worm jump."_

"You must. I will shut down the system." Thace spoke seriously. "Paladin, this is where my journey ends. As a member of Voltron, you have a bigger mission, you must understand that."

Keith bowed his head a little, furrowing his brow before lifting his head and speaking to Thace with the respect he deserved.

"It was an honour to meet you."

The large shatter of the barricade had Thace urging the paladin to go, only for Keith to shove Thace towards the conduit an apologetic but determined face was all Thace saw as he fell before Keith ran back to the hub. Using the main interface as a shield he shot at the invading Galra while mentally connecting to his lion.

"Come on girl." Keith harshly whispered as he continued to shoot. A purr rushed through him and Keith grinned. "Meet Thace at the second deck and take him back to the castle."

In one last attempt Keith threw himself over the controls and sliced with his Bayard through the line of Galra before he came face to face with another druid, yet this one had long white hair and her face was not obscured by a mask.

"You were foolish to come here." The druid growled, "What were you hoping to accomplish?"

The energy behind Keith glowed brightly and the druid's eyes widened in alarm before swiping at the paladin. Keith jumped over her and held his breath as the hub exploded. The druid put up a shield around herself which to Keith's luck also encompassed him from the blast. The two didn't know they had already jumped mere moments ago so when the explosion finally faded and the two looked out into space Keith felt the fear rush through him when he saw no sign of the Castle or any of the Lions.

"Well, it seems you failed Paladin."

Keith shouted in pain as the druid shot lightning at him laughing in glee as he crumbled to the floor his eyes flittering closed as the pain knocked him out.

* * *

 

When the paladins saw the red lion slice its way towards the enemy ship they knew that Keith had made it. After they watched Zarkon jump leaving them, the air was thick with failed silence. As they entered the hanger with the red lion last the team rushed over towards the large cat, but when only Thace emerged did panic begin to set in.

"Where's Keith?" Pidge shook her head in denial.

"What happened?" Shiro asked the newcomer, "Where is he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i made a real short and i mean short. Like 40 secs video for Hunk. If your interested that is. https://youtu.be/2yN4yuGmqzk


	6. The Galra King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins find out what will happen to Keith as a prisoner of Zarkon.
> 
> And Keith meets an unexpected friend in his capture and perhaps even the Prince of the Galra will make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few of you have asked I'm in going with Keith x Allura. I honestly don't know. It's between her and Pidge. They keep weighing the other out! Its frustrating

When Keith woke he was unable to move, his wrists and ankles were tight with restraints, limbs pinned to a large slab. He struggled against the metal hissing slightly in pain as the restraints cut at his skin. Keith ceased his fight and examined the room he was being held prisoner. It was dull, only a small light lit the room and Keith gulped at what lay beneath it. Tools, strange ones, alien almost but the red paladin knew torture weapons when he saw them. He glanced down at himself, finding that the Galra had relieved him of his armour and his jacket. There was a hole in his shirt where that unmasked druid shot him, meaning that the woman had pierced right through his armour which caused an unintentional shudder to course through him. Where human skin should have been was now purple and Keith hastily changed his attention to his hands and arms to find his Galra DNA had furthered its conquest of his human body. The paladin growled a little before restarting his resistance, yelling out in frustration as the manacles refused to move.

"Resisting is pointless."

Keith's head snapped to the door and he felt a shiver of fear flow down his spine. Zarkon. The Galra King himself had made a personal appearance. The King was menacing, to say the least, his broad shoulders gave the impression of how large the Galra actually was. Those square like eyes were ominous and held a chilling aspect which caused Keith to tremble. The paladin thrashed around as Zarkon approached only to stop a few metres away, Slowing his movements, Keith watched in confusion as the Galra placed a hand to his chin and analysed his prisoner with curiosity.

"What?" Keith snapped angrily at him, he had to admit he'd much prefer the man to torture him than dress him down with his intimidating purple pupils.

"It was brought to my attention that we had an intruder and imagine my surprise when I find out it was a Paladin of Voltron. The Red Paladin no less." Zarkon came closer dipping Keith's shirt down to reveal the purple skin. "And to find out that the boy was showing signs of being Galra, I just had to see for myself."

"Well gawk all you want." Keith spat at Zarkon as the Galra moved away, "I won't give up the others."

"Oh, I don't expect you to." The Emperor shook his head before turning to the door. "They'll come for you."

"So you're not going to torture me?"

"Oh," Zarkon turned back and gave Keith the darkest sneer, laughing as the paladin's face fell. "I never said that."

* * *

"Where is he?" Kolivan asked Thace as everyone crowded them.

"If he survived the blast then he will surely be a prisoner by now."

"Survived the blast?" Shiro exclaimed heatedly. "You were only there to shut the system down, not blow up the ship."

"It was the only way." Thace snapped back at the black paladin. "They changed the codes before either of us were able to enter them."

"So how did you escape?" Hunk asked the Galra noting the injuries the man had obtained.

"There was an entrance to the second deck from the main conduit, the paladin pushed me into it. His lion was waiting for me when I got there. Your friend saved my life." Thace bowed his head to the yellow paladin. "And for that, I am grateful."

"So you have no idea if he's alive?" Lance shook his head in disbelief.

"No."

* * *

The painful scream faded leaving Keith's throat raw. The torture was worse than he expected, it was continuous, he was unable to let the recent inflicted throbbing fade before another stab of pain shot through him. The druid to administer the damage didn't say a word other than the routine questions Keith knew the man had interrogated so many times before. The red paladin couldn't tell if the Galra man was enjoying it or not, the mask that covered the druid's facial features betrayed nothing that laid beneath it. Keith was panting heavily as the druid turned away from him placing his bloodied instrument back onto the table. The hooded man's hand stopped centimetres away from his next choice of torture as the door slid open.

"Let him down."

"Of course, Haggar." The druid nodded respectfully to his superior before removing the restraints that cut into Keith's joints. Keith had been prepared to fight, ready to kill for his life but when the manacles were released he fell to the floor too weak to even lift himself up. His body was hauled up from the floor, sluggishly eyeing the two Galra soldiers that held his weight before turning back to Haggar who was smiling wilfully at him.

"Let's see if the Paladin's live up to their names," Haggar spoke with spite. "Perhaps you'll even be better than the ' _Champion_ '."

Keith's eyes widened in terror and was powerless to stop his carriers from dragging him from the room.

* * *

"We have to save him." Pidge and Hunk sang together.

"We don't even know if he still lives," Antok commented. "He knew the risks."

"I understand that sacrifices are part of your job," Shiro replied sharply. "But Keith is family and we don't leave family to suffer."

"Yeah!" Pidge agreed.

"Now if Keith did survive what would they do with him?" Shiro asked Thace.

"Torture him for information," Thace explained, reliving the countless hostages Zarkon had taken over the years. "It is also likely they would send him to the arena. After this I'm unsure."

"The arena?" Shiro's face was littered with horror. "You mean?-"

"-Yes paladin, the very same."

* * *

Zarkon stared out the glass window that walled his throne, watching in tamed anger as a cluster of his soldiers began their work on reconstructing the remains of the ships communication hub. He clenched his fist in frustration, he had been so one minded on the black lion he let his enemy sneak behind his defences and deliver a devastating blow. Zarkon didn't turn when Haggar entered the throne room, nor did he acknowledge her when she began to speak. His mind drifted to his son having him expected back weeks ago.

"Any word from Prince Lotor?" Zarkon interrupted the druid not interested in what the woman was rambling about.

"What about me?"

Zarkon and Haggar twisted around to find a man with sharp features, long white hair and a handsome smile of his lips standing against the door.

"Lotor." Zarkon approached the man while Haggar bowed low. "Where have you been?"

"Ah, let's just say a Weblum's insides are not as homey as you would think." Lotor smiled grasping his father's arm in greeting. Zarkon chuckled before bringing his son towards his throne.

"I have the perfect welcoming back present but I hope you haven't returned empty handed."

"Perish the thought."

* * *

Keith didn't know when he had passed out knowing it was somewhere among the everlasting corridors, but when he woke he was alone, isolated in a small dark cell that smelled strongly of blood. Keith groaned as he lifted himself up, attempting to soothe his aching limbs only to cringe in pain as his hands brushed over the vast amount of deep cuts covering his body.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Keith turned to the voice that spoke and hobbled over to the cell door, grasping the metal bars to steady himself on his feet. Keith was dreaming and or hallucinating that was for sure. The person that spoke to him was upsettingly familiar. But their voice was vastly different, it was deeper, filled with pain and question. But there was no way that this person was here, unless. Keith's eyes widened in disbelief and let the one name tumble from his mouth.

"Matt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gone with a few different theories. Like Lotor being the Galra that was inside the Weblum and Matt still at the arena! Guys!! It's Matt!!!!


	7. I Am Prince Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith enters the arena, is saved by an unlikely ally and receives a visit by royalty which takes a bad turn.

"Katie's okay?' Matt's voice was filled with relief his eyes almost smiling at the red paladin who had slumped down against the cell wall too weak to carry his own weight.

"Yeah, she's a Paladin of Voltron now."

"No way." Matt finally let a genuine smile crack the depression that shadowed him for so long. "Oh Katie, dad would be so proud."

Keith didn't get to say another word when several Galra soldiers stopped by his cell, yanking the door open and eyeing the paladin in repulsion.

"You're up, Paladin." The nearest Galra grunted before letting his two companions lift Keith from the ground.

"Hey, where are you taking him?" Matt's question fell on deaf ears and watched helplessly as Keith was hauled from the room, grimacing in pain.

* * *

 

The Galra soldiers threw Keith to the floor demanding him to get up only to be ignorantly ignored by the paladin. Keith was kicked violently in the gut before he was forced onto his wobbly feet, the excited chatter from afar had red paladin gazing out the barred gate. Beyond the large gate was the arena Shiro had been forced to battle in, imagining the horrors his friend had to face caused Keith to clench his teeth. A booming voice echoed across the stadium causing the paladin to freeze as the voice announced to the crowd of tonight's entertainment.

"Ladies and gentlefolk do we have a show for you tonight!" The voice vibrated through the paladin's body and he grasped his arm to steady himself. "Facing not one, not two, but three opponents is none other than the Red Paladin of Voltron."

The gate rose and Keith refused to move only to be thrown forward as his capturers pushed him roughly. Glancing behind with venom to see the guards threatening him to move Keith reluctantly obliged, the thought of the boy back in the cell pushing him forward. He was going to get out of here and he was determined to unite Pidge with Matt. Standing tall Keith walked forward, hearing the jeers and taunts that followed the announcer's words had the paladin even more unwavered to fight. Keith had to shade his eyes from the sudden bright light as he emerged from the depths below and found himself in the middle of the arena surrounded by thousands of sneering Galra. The red Paladin glanced up to the left to see Zarkon sitting contentedly, smiling mercilessly at him. There was a Galra man beside him who was eyeing Keith with interest, his long white hair obstructed his facial features as the Galra leant over to speak with the Emperor. Not being about to decipher what was being discussed Keith focused his attention to his right and found a weapon rack. Lined with a variety of swords, daggers and a few axes Keith's eyes drew him to the familiar red handled bayard hanging conveniently in the middle. Keith's eyes widened in suspicion quickly taking a glance to the Emperor to see him watching intently. It was clear the Galra knew that a Bayard was an essential part of being a paladin and perhaps thought giving the red paladin his weapon back would provide some better entertainment.

Keith gripped his Bayard tightly sighing a little in comfort as his blade formed, taking reassurance in the familiarity it carried. The red paladin was given no warning and just barely managed to throw himself to side as a large bull-like figure barrelled into him. Keith groaned as he hit the floor, the wounds from his interrogation flaring up. He didn't have much time to even consider the pain as a slick dagger flew towards him, flashing his arm up his shield materialised and the knife bounced off the shield clattering to the floor. Keith quickly stumbled to his feet dodging yet another barrel from the huge figure before finding himself pinned down by a vicious snarling woman, daggers in hand. Keith quickly slammed his shield into her side causing her to fly off him skidding a few feet away. His muscles were screaming with pain as the paladin picked himself up wobbling on his feet, his body begging for him to stop. The warning was disregarded immediately as Keith was forced to leap back, eyes widening in horror at the scorch mark sizzling in the spot he had been moments ago. The caster had fear rush through Keith, a druid, standing hunched upon a large pillar already in the progress of another bolt. The cheers that rang through the arena was background noise as Keith continued to dodge the purple lightning shot his way, avoiding the sharp horns of the bull man and the poisoned daggers of the swift assassin. That was until his body suddenly seized, trapped in what felt like quicksand crying out as the bull-like man clipped his side throwing the paladin aside like a rag doll. Keith grunted as he hit a pillar, screaming out in agony as purple lightning hit him. He was shaking heavily, feeling the energy from the bolt coursing through his veins and screamed in horror at the burning sensation it spread through him.

"That's enough!"

Keith didn't know when shielding figure got there but was forever in the man's debt, standing in front of the paladin, arms out in defiance, a powerful aura surrounded Keith's saviour. The red paladin watched as the three warriors knelt before the man and the paladin rose a brow in confusion at the sudden halt of his death. When the man glanced behind at the heaving paladin Keith recognised him as the man who was sitting beside Zarkon himself.

"Who are you?" Keith wheezed out clutching at his side in distress.

"Oh, please, let me introduce myself." TheGalra turned mockingly bowing to the downed human. "I am Prince Lotor, Son of Emperor Zarkon and the Galra Empire."

* * *

 

"What kind of stunt are you pulling?" Zarkon growled low at his son as they stood once again in the throne room this time with the red paladin present in and out of consciousness. "How do you think it portrays seeing the Prince of the Empire defending the enemy?"

"Father if you just let me explain." Lotor stood his ground motioning to the blood stained clothes Keith was bleeding through. "And get the boy a healer."

"Haggar!" Zarkon snapped, turning to the woman as she entered the room. "Make sure he gets medical attention."

Haggar began to move stopping as Zarkon put a hand out to stop her advance. The druid clasped her hands together and waited patiently for the order.

"Now Lotor, would you explain why you have caused such a stir?"

"The paladin is the one who saved my life. If he had not come to my aid I would still be inside that Weblum."

Zarkon growled low glancing to the paladin on the floor who was breathing heavily, his face betraying nothing but the obvious suffering evident in his glassy eyes.

"Very well Lotor." Zarkon turned his back to them waving a hand motioning for Haggar to proceed. "If you wish for me to express my gratitude towards him then I shall let him live."

Keith snorted in derision at the Galra's words and gave Zarkon a feral glare at the king's ferocious scowl. Within seconds Keith was writhing on the floor howling out in pain as the burning sensation returned. Lotor was at the boy's side and the three watched as the purple pigment of Keith's Galra DNA spread from under the paladin's shirt, crawling up his neck halting by the paladin's jaw line. Keith thrashed his head to the side and Lotor had to bite back a gasp as the boy's eyes widened in alarm and the blue grey colour of Keith's irises were slowly enveloped with piercing yellow.

"Paladin?" Lotor shook the teen gently before increasing in strength as Keith continued to lash out. "Paladin?!"

"Haggar, remove the interface, the screaming is giving me a headache."

"Father," Lotor spoke harshly watching the druid with her magic, float the howling paladin out the room. "Is the boy Galra?"

"It seems so."

"But how?"

"I do not know." Zarkon furrowed his brow eyeing the small blood pool that stained his floor. "But I intend to find out."

* * *

 

When Keith woke he felt different, the world around him seemed different. His eyes seemed more in focus of his surroundings and his body felt more insulated. It wasn't long before he woke did he have a visitor. Prince Lotor was at the door with his arms folded with the look of captivation present of his features.

"Why did you save me?" Keith asked warily unsure whether to even consider trusting the Galra.

"You saved my life, only fair to return the favour, no?" Lotor smiled handsomely.

Keith snorted a little shaking his head remembering Zarkon's utter detestation to Lotor's confession. "Seemed a little more complicated than that."

"Ah well. Now that you mention it." Lotor approached settling down beside the healing paladin, no sign of caution in the face of his enemy. "Galra had a set of laws so to speak, a particularly ancient one that is rarely practised anymore. 'If one saves your life you are to save theirs in return.' A strained event in our history had us dismissing such a law and it seems I am the only one who still follows it."

"So, why did Zarkon agree?"

"Other than the fact that you saved his heir's life, I believe he still follows the law. Not that he would ever admit it." Lotor poked at his nose, gesturing it as a secret. "My father is strong willed and stubborn but he is disciplined and respectful. He may seem one minded and cruel but in some essence, my father knows what's right and though you may not see it Zarkon is just."

Keith rose a brow noting the words the son of the Emperor spoke, seeming a little too well practised in Keith's opinion and his thoughts were confirmed as the prince turned and bowed his head.

"You're Zarkon's son?" Keith asked who received a nod in return. "So where is his daughter? Nara?"

Keith didn't know how he ended up on his back with Lotor's hand around his neck with the Galra's claws threatening to pierce his skin, but the vicious look on the prince's face had Keith regretting his words.

"How do you know that name?!" Lotor all but hissed out tightening his hold slowly obstructing Keith's airway causing the paladin to claw helplessly at the man's iron grasp. "How do you know that name?!"


	8. Another Use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is rescued by a familiar named Galra, is threatened by Prince Lotor and is forced to locate the red lion.

"How do you know that name?!"

Keith struggled against Lotor's hold, eyes widening in fear as his vision began to blur. He couldn't breathe and the Prince wasn't loosening his death grip. The red paladin wheezed out Lotor's name, pleading for him to stop, scratching anywhere he could get to, his Galra claws drawing the prince's blood.

"Prince Lotor! What are you doing?!"

The Prince was dragged off the injured paladin unwillingly and swiftly changed his attention on the intruder pushing the man against the wall, threatening to crush the man's windpipe.

"Prince Lotor, please."

The prince suddenly snapped from his hot anger and released his target seeing clearly that a druid had stopped him from killing the man who had previously saved his life. Lotor turned to the paladin who was grasping his own neck, gulping in hulks of air his face stricken with terror.

"Don't you even say that name again, next time you won't be so lucky." The prince's scowl turned venomous and Keith knew that Lotor's threat was serious. The prince turned to the druid and poked him harshly in the chest. "Do not ever touch me again Rarg."

Keith's eyes widened when his mind clicked at the familiar name and watched as the druid bowed low to the prince waiting for the Galra to leave before raising himself, flicking his cloak slightly and headed towards the paladin.

"Stay away," Keith warned eyes narrowing in resentment. The druid stopped in his tracks which surprised Keith and the red paladin dared himself to relax slightly.

"I am here to check your injuries." The druid explained, "If you permit me, I'd like to do my job."

Keith didn't know why he nodded, maybe the fact that his dream had shown Rarg helping his mother and perhaps he could possibly even trust the masked man. He let the druid redress his wounds and Keith decided to ignore Lotor's threatening advice and ask Rarg about his probable mother.

"Where is Nara?"

Keith knew he hit a nerve when the druid froze for a second, the tension that spiked in him had Keith raising a brow in triumph. The druid turned away replacing his tool before answering calmly.

"If you are referring to Princess Nara then I'm not at liberty to discuss such a touchy subject with an enemy."

"Why is she such a touchy subject?" Keith hissed lightly as the druid purposely padded a little too hard on his side wound.

"History."

"What history?"

"Why are you so interested in her highness?" Rarg asked, his brow narrowed under his mask, he hadn't heard that name for some time and was suspicious as to how this man knew of her existence.

"She's a person of interest that's all." Keith lied.

"Well, I'm afraid I cannot help you." The druid finished up, leaving the paladin alone but not before giving some advice. "I suggest keeping that name to yourself, Galra don't take kindly to others speaking of individuals we no longer associate with us."

* * *

"My Emperor, might I suggest another use of the paladin?" Haggar offered carefully watching her Emperor stand rigid after another unsuccessful link to the black lion.

"What would that be Haggar?" Zarkon spoke impatiently.

"Perhaps we could locate the black lion through the red lion," Haggar suggested. "Since they are all kept in the same area, locating the red lion will give away Allura's position."

"Bring the paladin to me."

It wasn't long until Keith was forced through the doors his scowl deepening at the sight of Zarkon leering amusingly at him. He was pushed to his knees in respect for their Emperor, his tongue, however, was the one thing they couldn't control.

"What you do you want now?" Keith growled. "Can't you just let me rot in peace?"

"You are going to find the red lion."

"And how am I supposed to do that? It's galaxies away by now."

"My druids will strengthen your connection able for you to connect with your lion despite the distance," Zarkon explained, motioning for his soldiers to drag the paladin forward. Keith's eyes widened as he glanced over the edge of the ship, five floating platforms were being occupied by five druids and they were circling one large empty platform below. So this is how Zarkon kept finding them, so why did he need Keith? Perhaps he was unable to locate the black lion, which meant Shiro was now fully in control of the Black Lion. Keith smirked in victory before turning to the Emperor.

"I won't do it."

"Perhaps a little persuasion will make you more cooperative."

Shock crossed Keith's features as Matt was pushed forward limbs bound together supporting a rather large black eye. The brunette knelt rigid between two soldiers eyes finding Keith and found him gasping a little in surprise. The red paladin cocked his brow in confusion yelping out slightly as Zarkon motioned for a soldier to inflict a punch to Matt's stomach. Matt hunched over yelping in pain as he received another blow. Keith struggled against his captors attempting to fight his way to his hurting friend. After a rather harsh strike and a howling scream from Matt, Keith bowed his head in defeat and shouted out angrily.

"Fine, I'll do it." Zarkon lifted his hand causing the soldier to stop and move away. "Don't you dare touch another hair on his head."

Keith stood unsteadily with his wrists bound on the empty platform watching as Haggar took her place before grinning maliciously sending a bolt towards him. The bolt was soon joined with four others and Keith was on his knees screaming in agony.

"Now paladin, focus on your lion." Haggar's voice ordered over the crackles of the bolts. Keith gritted his teeth, his mind ignoring the pain, numbing it out as he focused on his lion. "Do you see it?"

Keith's eyes exploded his mind taking him on a split-second journey to his lion that was being watched by the green and yellow paladin. They were in the castle as expected which to Keith's surprise was closing in on their location. The paladin's eyes smiled as the red lion suddenly activated giving Pidge and Hunk a small scare and the two watched as the lion fled the castle. Keith was suddenly taken back to his current position, overcome with fatigue at the overuse of energy he just employed.

"Where's the lion paladin?"

"In the castle," Keith answered skeptically, he had to delay the Emperor a little while longer and he sneered in amusement as Zarkon snarled loudly at him.

"Do not play around boy! Tell me where it is!" Zarkon grasped Matt by his hair and lifted the gasping boy into the air. "Where is the black lion?!"

"I don't know, I only know where the red lion is." Keith tiptoed around the answer choking out a yelp as Zarkon draped Matt over the edge of the ship, threatening to drop him.

"Where is the lion paladin?"

When the purr shot through Keith's body and he grinned with glee, Zarkon to Keith's horror released Matt who yelled out alarm flinging his limbs out lashing out in thin air. Keith didn't think twice before leaping off the platform reaching out for the panicked brunette. They grasped at each other Matt almost hugging the teen to death as they slowly floated away from the ship hearing the loud deep chuckle coming from Zarkon. The laugh was cut short and was replaced with extreme rage as a spark in the distance soon closed in revealing the red lion swallowing its pilot and his friend.

"Don't just stand there!" Zarkon boomed. "Shoot it down!"

Keith found himself grinning in smugness glancing beside him to find Matt shaking but smiling.

"Let's get out of here Red."

The lion internally roared before she began her retreat expertly out manoeuvring the druids powerful lightning.

* * *

"What do you mean the red lion is gone?" Allura exclaimed as Pidge and Hunk burst into the bridge.

"It just activated and swoosh," Hunk motioned with his arms. "Gone."

"Where do you think it's going?" Lance pondered out loud.

"Well according to the lion's thermal console it has two beating hearts on board." Coran analysed the lion's systems.

"Two?"

"Ummm, hello?"

The voice that echoed through the castle had everyone shocked none more so than the green paladin herself.

"Hello. This is Princess Allura. Who is this?"

"Umm, my names Matt Holt. Your friend saved me, Kieth isn't it? He's in a bad way. How do I control this thing?"

"You can't but we'll have someone meet you at your coordinates." Allura smiled.

"Matt?" Pidge's voice seemed barely over a whisper but the boy heard and his voice seemed to crack.

"Katie?"


	9. Direct Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Pidge are finally reunited and Keith has visions while he's in the cryo pod.

As soon as the red lion appeared in the jaws of the black lion Allura ordered the remaining paladins to their stations. Keith's cat was shut down, burns stained the ruby red metal and it convulsed ever so slightly as broken electricity sparked. Beside Shiro's lion, the yellow lion had a few small dents and shared a few burns.

"We need to worm jump now." Shiro's voice ordered urgently despite knowing Coran was already in the process of opening a wormhole. The portal opened just as Zarkon' ship arrived and Allura was quick to enter followed closely by Shiro and Hunk. They didn't hear the raging yell or the broken body of the nearest soldier, their eyes and ears focused on the approaching lions. Pidge was out the bridge and sprinting towards the black lions bay as Shiro landed inside. The others were close behind and they made it just as Shiro gently lowered the red lion to the ground. Hunk arrived a few moments later huffing, removing his helmet as he closed in on them. The red lion didn't move for a few seconds, broken current making it spasm before its eyes lit up and it creaked onto it metal paws standing before the green paladin. It gently lowered its head slowly opening its mouth, tears pricking at Pidge's eyes as her brother appeared, a leaning post to a very weak and pained Keith.

"Keith!" Hunk shot forward taking the weight from Matt so the brunette could concentrate on his sister who was already running towards him. Pidge flung her arms around her brother, hearing his heart beat, the familiar hold of Matt's hugs the green paladin clutched at her brother.

"Matt I can't believe you're here." Pidge sobbed into the boy's dirty shirt. "I thought you were with the rebels."

"I was. I got recaptured." Matt smoothed his sister hair noting how extremely short it was. He broke apart from his sister and took in her appearance, from the boyish clothing to the heart warming smile to the glistening brown eyes. "Are those my glasses?"

"Yeah." Pidge removed them wiping her tears away before handing them back to him.

"Keith? Keith?!"

Pidge's attention was taken as Hunk shouted out the red paladin's name. The boy had blacked out again, his clothes tattered and ripped, his body not fairing any better. The advancement of his Galra DNA had enveloped most if his body crawling its way to his face.

Coran rushed over removing Keith from Hunk's arms and checked his pulse. "It's very weak. Let's get him to the healing pod."

* * *

 

_"Nara come on, let me in."_

_"Lotor what do you want?" Nara panicked a little, blocking the door hiding what could destroy everything she worked towards._

_"I just want to talk to you sister." Lotor pouted trying to push past her. "I'm leaving soon."_

_"I'm a bit busy right now. Can this wait till dinner?"_

_"Ah fine." Lotor sighed scraping a nail down her door lightly. "Don't be late."_

_Nara faked a smile closing her door after seeing Lotor turn the corner and quietly walked over to her bed. As she approached she let a genuine loving smile grace her lips as the huge grey-blue eyes stared at her in awe. The small gurgle noise that admitted from the smooth-skinned baby had Nara even more smitten with her child._

_"That was close wasn't it." Nara picked the bundle up gently swaying the baby in her arms, pressing a kiss to the boys head almost giggling along as her baby did. "How about Redra?"_

_The baby sneered it's nose making Nara chuckle a little._

_"Hmm how about Taiun?" Another sneer. Nara hummed tickling her son's stomach gently, his eyes reminding her of the man who she left on Earth, the man who made her feel whole. "What about Keith?"_

_The baby cooed, his fingers flexing towards his mother who chuckled and held her son close._

_"You'll be free soon Keith. I promise."_

* * *

 

Pidge watched Keith's brows furrow within the cryo pod curious to what the teen was dreaming of. Matt was beside her arm draped around her shoulders squeezing her arm in reassurance.

"How long should it be until he's healed?" Shiro asked Coran who typed away at Keith's vitals.

"He has some extensive damage but they should clear up," Coran explained. "The wound to his side will take a day or two."

* * *

 

_"Father please, this is getting out of hand."_

_"Oh daughter." Zarkon chuckled. "Lotor seems to be enjoying himself."_

_Nara sighed angrily as she watched her brother dance with the many women that flaunted themselves at him._

_"Perhaps I should join Haggar." Nara snickered. "She looks like she's having a great time."_

_Haggar stood in the corner, scowl as frightening as ever, a sneer on her lips as the druid eyed the dancing Galra._

_"Speaking of Haggar, you haven't seen Rarg have you?" Zarkon eyed her daughter suspiciously. "Haggar wishes to speak with him."_

_"No father, I can't say I have." Nara lied through her teeth, knowing exactly where the druid was. Forced into her room looking over Keith keeping the boy silent, not wanting to alert anyone of the baby that could destroy Zarkon's domination._

* * *

 

Allura stood before the cryo pod watching as the deep cuts and bruises slowly mended themselves. The light purple skin that knitted itself together before darkening in colour. Coran was beside her checking over the boy vitals unfazed by the colour of the red paladin's skin.

"Coran, how long have you known Keith to show his Galra heritage?"

"A while now princess." Coran answered, "Since he saved Lance from the druids bolt."

"I see." Allura pressed a hand to the glass, eyeing the naked purple chest, "It suits him, doesn't it Coran?"

"Yes, it does princess."

Allura let her arm fall to her side clenching her hand into a fist, her emotions were becoming muddled and confused and the princess was unsure on how to feel about Keith's transformation.

* * *

 

_"You need to get him out of here." Rarg finally put his foot down, "I can't keep babysitting the fleshling. Haggar is getting suspicious."_

_"Please Rarg, just for one more night." Nara pleaded gently swaying Keith in her arms, "Zarkon wishes to see me and I can't leave him alone."_

_"I will watch him until you return then we are sending this boy away."_

_Nara glanced down to the cooing blue eyed baby, forming a sorrowful frown knowing she was never going to see him again. "Fine."_

* * *

 

"You fly in this?" Matt awed as Pidge dragged him over to the green lion.

"Yeah, isn't it cool?"

"How'd you even find this place?"

"It's a long story." Pidge grinned in happiness. "I still can't believe you're here."

"How about now?" Matt brought his sister into a bone crushing hug laughing as the girl yelped in surprise. Pidge soon joined in with her brother's beautiful laugh and slowly began crying in happiness. "Hey Katie, why are you crying?"

"I never thought I'd see you again." Pidge hiccupped. "How did Keith even find you?"

"He was brought to the arena, I only saw him for a few minutes before they took him again. The next thing I know I'm being pulled from my cell and taken to the main ship." Matt sat down pulling Katie with him. " Keith's going to be okay right?"

"Yeah theAltean's have self-healing pods, it's all quite fascinating."

* * *

 

_Nara stood before her father her confidence slowly waning as the man stared her down, her brother was beside her watching her in shock._

_"You saved a HUMAN?" Zarkon raised his voice. "I sent you on that mission to keep my soldiers in line. My specific orders were to kill on sight."_

_"Father the man saved my life, he-"_

_"-ENOUGH!" Zarkon bellowed. "You disobeyed a direct order, you will be punished and that human insect will be taken care of."_

_"What you can't!" Nara exclaimed._

_"The sentence has been ordered already, it is too late to stop it, Nara," Zarkon spoke flippantly before turning to Lotor who was watching the man in shock. "You knew about this and you said nothing."_

_"He saved her life, it is our law to respect those who save our or our families lives." Lotor bowed, "I did not expect this to cause such a stir."_

_"Of course you didn't," Zarkon sighed heavily, "You both will be punished accordingly."_

_Lotor slandered a look his sister way to see her absolutely horrified, her eyes glistened with tears and her body was shaking in terror._

_"Sister? Are you okay?"_

_Nara's head snapped towards Lotor who was watching her in worry his eyes flowering in confusion. Two soldiers brought the princess from her knees and silently pulled the woman from the room._

_"What will you do with her?" Lotor growled as he shook off his capturers._

_"That is none of your business." Zarkon snapped. "Take him away."_


	10. Changes Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's back! And Rarg figures out who he is.  
> Keith has a little moment with Pidge and Allura opens up about her past with Zarkon's family.

Everyone was asleep when the cryo pod finally opened with a silvery mist releasing its patient. No one was there to catch the weakened paladin and Keith fell onto his all fours, head spinning slightly before his vision cleared. He sighed in relief not only because he was now almost injury free but he was back in the castle. Keith groaned as he lifted himself up leaning against his cryo pod his mind focused on the visions he had just relieved. Why hadn't Rarg recognised him? He couldn't imagine many humans turning into Galra and furrowed his brow. A burst of hot red anger shot through Keith, thinking of what Zarkon did to his mother and punched the pod behind him.

The doors to the room opened and Keith flicked his head up to find Coran entering. The red head and the well-groomed moustache were a sight for sore eyes and the red paladin attempted to stand.

"Coran."

"Keith you're awake." Coran rushed over helping the boy onto his feet, "How are you feeling?"

"I need to speak with Thace." Keith breathed a little heavily as Coran checked his side his brow creasing in concern at the raw wound that was still healing.

"The pod opened earlier than expected, you need to rest." The royal advisor ordered.

"Coran, how much do you know about Zarkon's family?"

"Ten thousand years is a long time." Coran replied, "What do you want to know?"

"How many kids does he have?" Keith helped Coran hold his weight as they left the room, his feet dragging a little as they went.

"From what I recall he had three." Coran nodded at his information. "There was his oldest son, Bortel, a strong able Galra, he died in battle before the war began. His youngest son, Lotor was but a baby when I last saw him and he had a daughter. Second in line and a beauty. Nara was her name, she was quite friendly with Allura if I recall."

"Allura?" Keith felt a little breathless as they rounded the corridors of the castle. The two Altean's never mentioned Zarkon's family and Keith was astonished to find that Allura had been good friends with their enemies daughter.

"Yes, they played together often when Zarkon would visit on business." Coran opened the red paladin's door helping the boy onto his bed before asking his question. "Why are you interested in Zarkon's family? I expect after so long they would no longer be among us."

"I met Lotor." Keith wiped the small bead of sweat from his brow not seeing Coran's horrified face.

"Get some rest, I'll update Allura in the morning."

* * *

"Rarg!"

"Yes, my Emperor?" The druid bowed as he entered the throne room.

"I need you to search the Paladin's belongings and bring me something of significance," Zarkon ordered before sighing a little. "Also find Lotor I need to speak with him."

"Of course Zarkon."

Rarg swept from the room heading straight for the paladin's things, perhaps something could enlighten the druid of how the boy knew of their princess.

The jacket had nothing in its pockets, his armour burned and broken. The paladin's helmet was in one piece but nonfunctional. The satchel only had a few bits and pieces, nothing of significance. A handle of some kind of weapon caught Rarg's eye and he gently pulled it from its sheath. Rarg unwound the dirty cloth that covered the hilt dropping the dagger letting it clatter onto the table the symbol etched into it the druid knew too well. No. This wasn’t possible. Rarg would recognise that knife anywhere. He clearly remembered shipping it off with the bundle long ago satisfied he would never see it or the child again. Now here it was haunting him, bringing up old and new problems. Rarg swiftly pocketed the blade his mind ticking over ten fold, he should have known this wouldn't have gone away.

* * *

The first visitors Keith had after he awoke were Pidge and Hunk. The green paladin laid beside him smiling happily as Hunk slumped against the bed.

"Is Matt okay?" Keith spoke first hoping it would lighten the mood but also concerned for the Holt sibling.

"He's more than okay." Pidge grasped Keith's hand squeezing it before spontaneously kissing the red paladin on the cheek. "Thank you for bringing him back to me."

Keith gently cupped his cheek in surprise turning his head to see Pidge smirking a little. The green paladin didn't let go of Keith's hand and the red paladin couldn't say he minded.

"What happened Keith?" Hunk asked and Keith knew the yellow paladin didn't mean his injuries. Pidge also turned serious watching Keith as he twinged slightly as he moved a little causing a small amount of pain to shoot to his side.

"I think my mother is Zarkon's daughter." Keith bit his tongue before he continued. "If that's true then what am I going to do?"

"Keith?" Pidge waited for the dark haired male to twist his head to her, eyes locking not daring to look away. Pidge found the yellow pupils mesmerising, a strange contrast from his grey blue hues he had before. "Who you are changes nothing."

Keith sighed looking up at the ceiling after glancing at Hunk to see the yellow paladin who was nodding in agreement. He let his fingers slowly close over Pidge's. "You say that now."

* * *

"Keith, may I come in?" Allura's voice entered the room as a muffle. Pidge and Hunk had left a few hours ago wanting to inform her brother of Keith's consciousness. Lance and Shiro had checked on him letting Keith know of their currents plans and that Kolivan, Antok and Thace would be staying with them for a little while longer. The Red Paladin's mind wandered to the princess, his secret was out of the bag, she'd seen his Galra DNA on the surface and Keith was in torment on how'd she react.

"Yeah."

Allura appeared as the door slid open and she cautiously stepped inside, freezing when yellow met her own blue. Allura had braced herself after Matt had exclaimed about Keith's sudden eye colour change with Pidge and Hunk enlightening those in the dark about the mix of druid lightning with Keith's body. But seeing it had the princess conflicted, he looked so different but it was clear that it was still the red paladin. Allura was a little overwhelmed at how quickly she accepted the unexpected transformation and she found herself sitting beside Keith trying not to be distracted by the small ribbons of Galra threatening to cover the Paladin's handsome face.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm sorry this is making you uncomfortable." Keith bowed his head noting the rigid posture and the conflicted eyes of the princess.

"Don't be silly Keith." Allura grasped the man's arm. "It is a little startling, but it's who you are."

Keith smiled a little his eyes softening making Allura unconsciously relax, finding his yellow Galra eyes a little alluring.

"Coran informed me of your interest in Zarkon's family," Allura spoke internally scolding herself. "I didn't know them very well expect for his daughter. Nara. She was a little younger than I, but she was brilliant."

"You don't have to do this-"

"-I know I've said we cannot trust the Galra and it was very pig headed of me." The princess sighed. "But Nara was a dear friend and was Zarkon's prize possession."

Watching the way Allura spoke to him, a little resist at first bringing up her past was clearly hard for her and Keith was extremely thankful to the woman. The red paladin found himself feeling privileged to know about this side of Allura and frowned, guilt rushed through him knowing all the secrets he hid from her.

"Coran said you met Lotor, did you meet Nara too?"

Keith gently lifted the princess's hands into his own, noting the smooth brown Altean skin sitting perfectly in his purple furred hands. His yellow pupils he was still yet to see for himself reflected in Allura's shining blue.

"Allura, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Keith?"


	11. Galra Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura unloads a potential plan to the paladins. Lotor is ordered to recapture the Red Paladin and Kolivan has a word with Coran.

Keith and Allura sat rigid in the suffocating silence, their shallowed breaths filling the void. The Altean princess's mind was shooting off in so many directions Allura was unable to stay on one thought for too long. Keith had just confessed everything to her, from the Blade of Marmora trials to the visions he was currently being exposed to. How, if the dreams were accurate, then Nara was his mother and Zarkon was, in fact, his grandfather. Keith made it clear that he would never swear allegiance to Zarkon and his loyalty was to the Allura and Allura alone. Keith watched the princess as she stared at him, knowing that in fact, she was looking right through him. It was a lot of information to take in and the paladin intertwined their fingers giving Allura a small squeeze in both reassurance and question.

"Allura?"

"Perhaps we could use this to our advantage." Allura suddenly spoke. As much as the Altean wanted what she heard not to be true, she couldn't change the fact that Keith was Galra royalty. Changing her train of thought to what she was good at, her mind turned to politics and knew they could use Keith's heritage in the long run. Keith felt the woman tighten her loose hold on his hands and rose a brow at her comment.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's gather the others." Allura helped Keith onto his feet, "I think we should discuss this with everyone."

Keith could only nod, turning his head a little letting a small smile grace his lips. He always found it captivating when Allura had that determined glint in her eye, the one that was currently residing in her hues as she began her master plan.

* * *

"What's going on Allura?" Lance questioned as Pidge entered with her brother taking their place at the console. Allura noted everyone's attendance including the Marmoran's and began her speech.

"Keith has told me everything and it seems that he is, in fact, part of the Galra royal family."

"Woah, hold on," Lance exclaimed waving his hands in front of him.

"Galra royal family?" Shiro rose a brow in confusion.

"Since unlocking the blade, I've been getting dreams and visions of my mum," Keith explained to them, turning to Kolivan and Antok. "At first I thought I was mistaken but I had visions when I was in the cryo pod and I'm certain Nara is my mother."

"And who's Nara?" Lance voiced, totally lost.

"Nara is the Galra princess," Thace answered. "She was at Zarkon's side all her life, that was until Zarkon discovered she had saved a humans life and was punished."

"What happened to her?" Keith asked Thace, the man had been in Zarkon's forces at the time and was sure to know.

"All I know was that she was questioned and she was never seen of again."

"Whats the plan Allura?" Kolivan addressed the Altean princess, turning the group back to the original discussion.

"We do exactly as we did before. But Keith will take Zarkon's place when we defeat him."

"What?" The paladins sang in unison

"But what about Lotor?" Keith furrowed his brow, remembering the long haired prince, the feeling of the Galra's hands ghosting his neck.

"It is tradition for the eldest to take the throne if anything were to happen to Zarkon. Bortel died in combat so the duty was put on Nara's shoulders. If the heir was to have a child and something were to happen to the heir, the child is next in line." Allura explained having remembered Nara speak to her about such traditions a few weeks after Bortel had died. "Which means, Keith, you are the heir to the Galra Empire."

Everyone's heads turned to the red paladin who was watching the Altean princess in utter confusion.

"You expect me to lead an entire race?" Keith pinched his brow. "I'm a fighter pilot, not a leader."

"Not to get technical but you're not exactly a fighter pilot either." Lance popped up behind him, finger in the air.

"There you go I'm not even a fighter pilot, I got booted from the garrison. I'm a nobody."

"What makes you so sure they'll accept Keith as their new Emperor?" Kolivan crossed his arms. "The Empire is much different from when you were last conscious Princess."

"The Galra have certainly changed, but Galra or not every race respects traditions and they will and must accept Keith as their heir."

Keith hadn't expected this, and clearly, no one else did either. Despite Pidge and Hunk knowing of Keith's heritage, they hadn't even begun to imagine that the red paladin would somehow lead the enemies race.

"Keith? Are you okay?" Shiro noticed the horrified look on the man's face, already making his way towards the red paladin. Keith gave Shiro one glance before he removed himself from the room, he couldn't think right now, he needed to hit something. Keith found himself heading to the training room, his mind scrambled, angry that Allura thought more of him than he did of himself. What made her think he could lead an entire species? He didn't know the first thing about being a Galra. Keith opened the door and he suddenly realised he didn't have his Bayard. His uniform, helmet, his personal belongings. His knife. Keith's eyes widened in alarm. Zarkon had his Marmoran blade. The red paladin slid down, his back against the wall bringing his knees to his chest. Everything that he owned, in the hands of the universes enemy.

"Keith?"

"Allura." Keith quickly stood, a spike of annoyance ran through him as he looked at her. The Altean's eyes were watching him in what Keith knew was pity and he furrowed his brow.

"It seems I was a bit rushed in our planning." Allura apologised. "The thought of finally defeating Zarkon clouded my judgement."

"Do you realise I've never succeeded in anything."

"Well of course you have." Allura grasped the man's hand, staring into the pools of saddened yellow. "You are the red paladin of Voltron. You earned the red lions respect. Very few have done so."

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up but Kolivan is right they'll never accept me."

* * *

"Father, you wanted to see me?" Lotor stood before Zarkon, the Emperor's eyes narrowed at his son.

"You will bring the red paladin back to me," Zarkon spoke. Lotor furrowed his brow as the man flickered a small dagger between his fingers but knew better than to question his father.

"Of course " Lotor noticed Haggar's absence and voiced it. "Where is Haggar?"

"It seems one of our most trusted druids has kept a rather potentially disastrous secret from me." Zarkon gripped the dagger with the small purple engraving harshly, letting a small evil smirk grace his features. "Haggar is simply peeling away at the mass of secrets Rarg has decidedly kept to himself."

Lotor shivered slightly before bowing to his Emperor, leaving the room to focus on his task at hand. The red paladin. The prince pursed his lips for a moment as he walked the halls. It was clear the paladin had made an impression on his father, he certainly had on Lotor himself and the prince was eager to face the man again. The red paladin had answers ready to be spilled, willingly or not.

* * *

"Coran."

"How can I be of assistance Kolivan?"

"If Keith was to become Emperor he would have many enemies and that could possibly start a civil war." The Galra man stated. "What Keith needs is assurance."

Coran knew instantly where Kolivan was going with this train of thought and twisted his moustache.

"Are you suggesting a political marriage?"

"An alliance between the Galra and the last remaining Altean's would give a small amount of peace and hope to those who fell at Zarkon's hands. With Voltron on their side and Allura's natural abilities with politics, the Galra will fall into line."

"Allura has always been one that wants to marry for love, not to gain power." Coran sighed resting his hands on the console. "But I will talk to her."

"That's all I ask." Kolivan nodded appreciatively at him.


	12. Unnecessary And Completely Pointless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith shuts down the marriage proposal and Rarg finally sees Nara but not in the best circumstances

“My Emperor, I have news.”  Haggar burst through the doors, not bothering to bow in her urgency.

“What is it Haggar?” Zarkon turned to her.

“The Red Paladin is more important than you think.” Haggar began, bowing low before speaking her next words. “The fleshling is your heir.”

Silence, Zarkon didn’t speak a word simply sweeping past the druid who was quick to follow him. Haggar watched pleased as Zarkon stormed into her torture room and grasped the near death druid by his hair.

“You are lying.”

“The boy is your heir.” Rarg whimpered, wincing in pain. “You cannot kill him.”

“Lotor is my one and only heir.” Zarkon snapped.

“Nara,” Rarg spoke barely over a whisper to which Zarkon almost on instinct snapped the druids neck.

“What?!”

“He is Nara’s son.”

“Where is your proof?" Zarkon growled low, the venom radiating off him had Rarg speaking confidently knowing the red paladin was under Zarkon's skin and he was digging deeper.

"The knife you possess belonged to your daughter, I shipped it off with the boy years ago. The human that saved Nara's life is the paladin's father."

"You honestly expect me to believe such a tale?"

"Ask Haggar, I do not lie."

Zarkon quickly snapped his head to the long haired druid who bowed her head towards Rarg.

"He is speaking the truth."

"Inform Lotor of this, he must be careful, I will not tolerate any injuries to the paladin." Zarkon stood rigid, his mind easily producing a plan. "Haggar, I think Lotor will need some assistance, shall we finally test your latest and most powerful weapon?"

"Of course Zarkon." Haggar swept from the room, leaving the Emperor to release his grip on Rarg's hair.

"Rarg, would you like to see Nara? I know you will be pleased with how we've treated her."

"She's alive?" The druids eyes widened in both relief and shock.

* * *

 

Keith’s side wound was still healing and it caused him small amounts of stabbing pains every now and then. The red paladin was currently nestled between two of his lion's claws his eyes closing attempting to get some shut eye. Keith had managed to wriggle out of Shiro’s grasp of worry and the strange glances from the others. He had finally looked into a mirror and he didn’t particularly care that his face was trickled with purple, it was his eyes that struck him. His irises were bright yellow, far different from his usual blue grey. Keith had bit the inside of his cheek in anxiousness, hissing a little as he drew blood. The paladin fingered his gum back and found his canines had increased in size and sharpened a considerable amount.

Outlining the shape of his tooth now Keith sighed a little, with his eyes closed he hoped when he woke everything that had happened was a dream.

“Keith?”

The red paladin opened an eye to see a slightly freaked Hunk making his way over.

“What’s up Hunk?”

“You might want to come to the brig.”

“What’s happened?” Keith was quick to his feet following the yellow paladin from his lions bay.

“I think you’re getting married man.”

Keith rose a skeptical brow before sobering at the all serious face of the dark skinned male.

“What are you talking about?”

* * *

 

“Coran please tell me you are not agreeing with them!" Allura stood absolutely stunned in front of the three Galra and Altean advisor.

"Princess please just think about it."

"I don't need to think about it," Allura exclaimed. "What you're sprouting is utter nonsense."

"Nonsense?" Kolivan snorted in derision. "What we are offering is peace across the entire universe."

"In a political alliance through marriage. Keith would never agree to it and I certainly won't." Allura stood her ground. "There are other ways to gain peace than through unwanted relationships."

"Allura this is the most efficient and quickest way to achieve this-" Kolivan started before Coran pushed forward silencing the Galra and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I know how much marriage means to you and I know you how tough this is for you to consider but Allura this is the universe we're talking about."

Allura furrowed her brow, biting the inside of her cheek digesting what the men were all proposing. Of course, it would make sense, a diplomatic Altean next to the new King on the Galra throne. But Allura was not one for easy solutions and she wasn't about to lay down and roll over just because it was the speediest way to get things done.

"I understand what you are suggesting but there are more efficient and effective ways to spread the word of peace."

Coran and Kolivan were about to speak when the brig doors opened and a frustrated half Galra came storming up to them, his eyes slit and his yellow irises sending off waves of rage.

"No." Keith all but uttered, "We are not getting married. And no Coran, I will not think about it. What are you thinking? You really think putting an Altean on the throne will help at all with the Galra population? No offence but you clearly haven't thought this through, maybe for the rest of the universe it's a sound plan but if I am to lead an entire race I'd prefer to start off on the right foot."

"Paladin-" Kolivan started before Keith cut him off.

"If and I mean IF I'm going to be the Galra's new king, I'm going to have a hard time having them accept me as that. You really think chucking Allura into the mix is going to make any of that easier?" Keith pinched his brow before grasping Aullra's wrist and pulling her away. "This isn't some quick fix, the universe has been under siege for ten thousand years, it's going to take more than some unnecessary and completely pointless marriage to set it right."

Allura was utterly stunned into silence at Keith's words, not resisting him as the paladin gently dragged her away through the bridge doors from the astounded and speechless men.

* * *

 

Rarg hated this part of the ship, he knew he should have been used to it by now but the experiments Haggar conducted were horrifying. Zarkon had two Galra soldiers drop him to the floor at their emperor's feet and Rarg furrowed his brow, clutching his chest in pain. Rarg was unsure why Zarkon brought him here, he was certain Nara was not in this vicinity but the druid decided to keep silent not wanting to endure any more of Haggar's torture. Rarg's eyes found Haggar standing before a large robeast, not unlike the other machines that she had sent to defeat the Paladins. This one was slightly bigger and held a more prominent place in the darkened space. Rarg watched in anticipation as Haggar looked to Zarkon who merely nodded and the woman flicked her hand to the door and motioned for the unseen men to approach. The colour in Rarg's face drained dramatically and he all but choked at what he was witnessing. Four droids were dragging a resisting Galra princess and the princess stalled her movements when her eyes landed on her father and the wounded druid.

"Rarg?!"

"Nara," Rarg whispered out breathlessly, still unable to believe his eyes. She wasn't too worse for wear, she had lost a considerable amount of body weight but there was not a scratch on her. When Rarg realised what was about to happen he all but snapped his head to Zarkon and saw him smiling darkly. "Zarkon please, you can't do this."

When Rarg didn't receive a reply the druid aimed his plea to his superior.

"Haggar, please, think about what you're doing."

"Restrain him." Zarkon flicked his wrist and Rarg found him being pulled to his feet and hissed a little in pain as his arms stretched behind his back awkwardly.

"You can't do this. She's your heir!"

"I have plenty more, Keith was it?"

Nara's head snapped over to see Zarkon grinning almost in hysterical dark humour. He was watching her and her reaction and found it pleasing when Nara spoke.

"What have you done with my son?!" Nara all but growled out. "If you touch him, I'll kill you!"

"Daughter please." Zarkon sighed heavily. "It's too early for your threats today."

Nara found herself strapped to a slab unable to move even an inch and she cried out in anger, thrashing her head around bearing her sharp canines to her father. Zarkon motioned for Haggar to continue and the druid stood before the Galra princess with a slight pity in her eyes before she began chanting.

"Victory or death. Vrepit Sa." Nara muttered out before the pain hit her and she let out an agonising scream. Rarg was struggling against his captors yelling Nara's name, demanding Zarkon to stop, pleading to Haggar to relent. The screams stopped almost instantly and Haggar fell to her knees in fatigue and the three Galra glanced up the large robeast and waited. Rarg watched in horror as the blackened eyes slowly lightened to a light violet and the male druid turned to the Galra Emperor who was grinning with sickening glee.

"What have you done?!"


	13. Distress Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A distress signal from a 'doughnut' shaped planet was more than what it seemed.

"Marriage," Keith muttered under his breath in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

Allura sat opposite the half Galra, hands clasped together, her eyes never leaving the pacing paladin. Pidge and Shiro were standing either side of Keith with Hunk slouched beside the princess.

"It's a sound proposal," Shiro spoke noting the sudden halt in Keith's movements and the utter betrayal aimed his way not only from Keith but Allura as well. The black paladin put his hands up in defence quickly continuing his train of thought. "Not that I agree with it."

"They didn't even think of Allura's safety." Keith bared his teeth. "An Altean in Galra territory. She'd be killed within seconds."

Allura gulped at that comment grasping her neck before standing and aiming an angry glare at the red paladin realising what Keith was implying.

"Are you stating I am unable to look after myself?"

"I barely made it out there alive, how long do you think you, the Altean Princess would last?"

Silence fell with that question and Allura furrowed her brow, Keith was being unnecessarily blunt.

"Keith, take a breather."

"A breather?!" Keith snapped at the black paladin, noticing the others watching him in worry. "Am I the only one thinking straight? This is ridiculous, how could you even think anything you've come up with would work?"

An alarm rang throughout the ship ceasing the conversation that would have led down a nasty path. Coran appeared on the screen before them a little panicked.

"What is it, Coran?" Allura asked.

"A distress signal. It's coming from a planet a few varga's away."

"Set the course, we'll be up momentarily."

With Keith's outburst put aside but not forgotten the team headed to the brig. Allura at the controls the castle made it to the signal with relative ease. A shiver sped down Keith's spine and he glanced over his shoulder catching Matt's eye who jumped a little at being caught before quickly flicking his attention back to Pidge's screen. Keith rose a brow, was it just him or did Matt's cheek flush as he shifted his glasses upon his nose. Mentally shrugging it off Keith turned back to the planet his eyes finding the enormous mass fascinating, the planet was round but the middle was but an empty abyss.

"It looks like a doughnut," Hunk spoke aloud, his mouth beginning to water, the start of a salivary dribble making its way to his lips. Keith smirked a little at Hunk's comment before sobering, listening as Shiro began to speak.

"Where's the distress signal coming from?"

Coran began analysing the planet his fingers pausing when he found the answer.

"It's coming from a small outpost near the centre of the planet."

"Alright, let's get to the lions." Shiro turned to his fellow paladins. "We don't know what's down there so stay on guard."

Allura, Coran, Matt and the Marmoran's watched the lions fly from the castle down towards the atmosphere below. The clouds seemed dense, black in colour like a storm was upon them. Lance exclaimed when he saw the outpost, rushing forward his ice cannon already phasing to life as he shot to put the raging fires to rest. The outpost was all but rubble when Lance was done and the paladins left their lions to investigate. Weapons at the ready the paladins cautiously entered the seemingly abandoned post.

"This is where the distress signal came from?" Lance rose a brow in confusion. "There's no one here."

"Maybe they fled?" Hunk shrugged. "Everything was on fire."

"True."

"Maybe they're hiding." Pidge offered, glancing behind her to see Keith furrowing his brow.

"Somethings off." Keith really wished he had his Bayard, he felt strange in the unfamiliar suit Allura had presented to him before their departure and felt helpless, almost naked without the feel of his weapon in his hand.

"What is it?" Shiro asked from beside him. Keith was about to reply with a frustrated 'I don't know.' but fell silent when a forceful rumble shot beneath them.

"What's going on?!" Hunk yelped, his body jutting comically as he attempted to gain his balance. A crack within the ground shot towards them and the paladin's heads strained towards the small hill beyond the outpost and their eyes widened dramatically as a large shadow lifted itself from where it sat.

"What is that?" Lance gulped, his gun materializing unstable within his grip.

"That is a Robeast."

The paladins swung around to find a Galra male with long white hair standing before them. Keith recognised him as Prince Lotor but the four individuals behind the man were unknown to the red paladin.

"Who are you?" Shiro asked, his stance taking on a defensive position, the others quick to do the same.

"Prince Lotor, second in succession of Zarkon's reign and the Galra Empire." Lotor rattled off before speaking once again not to the paladins but the soldiers behind him. "Get him. But remember, he must not be  _too_ damaged."

The paladins stood stiffly all minds thinking the same thing. 'him?' Who were they after? They watched as the four soldiers casually walked past Lotor before shifting into gear, sprinting to their target who realised a second before the others and leapt out the way as a large Galra hybrid woman attempted to grab him. Keith was quick to his feet dodging a kick from a tall light red skinned woman. he didn't get a chance to admire the woman's strange multi coloured hair as a punch was aimed towards his face. Keith dove to the side, shifting his feet and sighed a little in relief as the other paladins came to his aid. Another large rumble caused Keith to turn behind him, face littered in dread as the Robeast was almost upon them. The red paladin quickly spun back around calling Shiro's name, noticing the black paladin had the same horrified expression.

"We need to get back to our lions." Shiro sliced at the large Galra woman. "Now!"

The paladins made a group effort attack, flinging, pushing and shooting the offenders away before sprinting past the casual standing Lotor their sights set towards their lions.

"Very well, sister your turn."

Keith heard the chill in the Prince's voice and he slowed to a stop. Lotor had just said, sister. As in his mother. Keith glanced around unable to see any other beings besides themselves and rose a brow in confusion.

"Keith, come on!" Hunk yelled out to him only to let out a scream as the Robeast from the distance was suddenly slamming down behind the prince. The metal creaked against the impact and the contact sent a large wave of dust covering the retreating paladins.

"Where is she?" Keith snapped at the prince who waved a hand at him in dismissal.

"Are you saying you don't recognise your own mother?" Lotor mocked before motioning to the Robeast behind him. "I suppose she has had a bit of an upgrade."

With an evil smirk from Lotor aimed Keith's way, the Robeast pushed forward, its deadly purple eyes concentrating on the suddenly all too aware red paladin. Keith was quick to rejoin his comrades in their retreat who were almost at the mouths of their lions. The Robeast was fast and Keith yelped, jumping out the way as the hand slammed down onto the ground inches from where he had been. Keith kept his eyes on the enormous hand as it rose ready for another assault and didn't see Lance who had tripped over a sudden crack that appeared, struggling to stand a few metres in front of him. Both paladins yelped as Keith tripped over the dark skinned male, both boys falling over coming to stop in a limb tangled mess. They both grunted as they disentangled themselves quickly with the blue paladin jumping to his feet. Lance didn't see the Robeast's large heavy arm fling itself down towards them, his concentration helping his team mate to his feet. Keith however had and gave Lance a sympathetic gaze before pushing him hard. The blue paladin fell a few feet away eyes widening in horror at what Keith had just done.

"KEITH!!!!" Lance shrieked as the hand came plummeting down towards the sacrificial red paladin. To Lance's surprised relief the hand stop centimetres from the dusty covered mullet and slowly and agonisingly retracted back falling back to the Robeast's side. Keith looked up into the violet eyes of the Robeast and swore he saw a flicker of emotion in those metallic orbs. The machine groaned as Lance sped towards the downed red paladin, pulling him to his feet before lugging him away. The others were now in their lions covering their comrade's retreat, Keith's eyes didn't leave the Robeast's until his lion purred vibrated through him. The red paladin entered Red and Shiro's call of retreat was but background noise as Keith couldn't get the groan that sounded vaguely like his name out of his mind. He gave the machine one last glance before he unwillingly followed his friends.

"Ah, sister." Lotor came up beside the large machine, patting a small part of the Robeast's leg. "Don't worry, we'll see him again."


	14. Definition Of Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith talks to Hunk about his mother. A short battle with Lotor leaves the Red Paladin suspicious and finds an unexpected visitor to his room.

Keith was lost in his thoughts throughout the debrief, barely acknowledging Shiro as he gave Allura a detailed recount of what happened. Too many things were shooting around in his mind, from imagining what happened to his mother, clear that Zarkon had wanted to shake him, to make the paladin unstable. In the forefront of his mind was the thought of disembowelling Prince Lotor the slowest way possible without him dying, all the while causing him extreme discomfort. Keith hadn't realised the debriefing was finished until Lance had nudged him, snapping his head up noting the uneasiness in the blue paladin's eye, raising a brow in return faking confusion to Lance's obvious concern.

"Do you wanna talk?" Lance asked, Keith did but Lance was not the one he needed to speak with. He was still yet to speak with Thace and it seemed that he would have to wait a few more days until Kolivan would allow it.

"Thanks, Lance, but I'm good."

Lance nodded before leaving the red paladin staring after him. If Keith was being honest with himself he needed someone to confess to, not someone who would stay quiet and attempt to understand like Shiro or would be exceptionally blunt like Lance. He needed someone who was both fascinated and honest about his situation. Keith found his eyes landing on the dark-skinned Yellow Paladin, Hunk had been the first to accept him for who he truly was other than Pidge herself, but the girl was still spending almost all her own company with Matt and Keith didn't want to diminish any time she could have with him. Keith bit his lip in temptation watching the yellow paladin converse with Coran, both their eyes sparkling with interest at what was peeking between Hunk's fingers. The red paladin dug his claws into his palm before lifting himself from the sofa and approached the two happy comrades.

"Keith." Hunk grinned before shoving a small slug-like delicacy at him. "Have a taste, it's kinda salty."

Keith dunked under the teen's arm quickly shaking his head, pushing Hunk's arm away.

"No way."

"Aw, no fun." Hunk pouted jokingly at him before slurping up the delicacy himself.

"How can we help you, Keith?" Coran asked noting the tense look on the paladin's face.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Hunk?" Keith asked motioning to the yellow paladin whose face was glazed over in a dream-like state.

"About what?" Hunk licked his fingers hungrily before turning serious at Keith's self-consciousness. "Sure Keith, let's talk."

The duo ended up in the red lions bay, Keith seemed at ease when he was near her, her presence always soothed his never-ending thoughts. Hunk sat by his side watching the red paladin in wonder, Keith was never one to just talk, sure he spoke about his worries but they were usually for the whole group to hear, so being picked to listen to Keith's own personal woes had Hunk feeling a little honoured.

"So what's up, Keith?"

"You remember the Robeast?"

"Well yeah, it almost killed you like ten minutes ago." Hunk rose a brow as Keith's head turned his yellow irises finding Hunk's brown.

"I think it was my mother."

"Woah, your mums a Robeast?" Hunk mouth dropped open, remembering the large beast's enormous arms, it's hand almost crushing the Red Paladin to death. "That's cool! I mean…"

"It's okay Hunk." Keith quirked a smile turning back to his lion, staring into the hollow eyes reminding him of the Robeast.

"So when Lance screamed your name."

"She knew it was me and she stopped."

"Other than the fact your mum is an evil robot now, that is amazing." Hunk was waving his arms around in admiration. "Despite all the programming they must have done she still managed to override it."

"Do you think there's a way to get her back?" Keith spoke quietly, that was the one question that haunted him since they entered the Castle.

"I wouldn't have a clue," Hunk placed his hand to his chin in thought before he clicked his fingers with a snap. "But I think Pidge mind be able to find out."

Keith was unexpectedly yanked forward and hauled through the ship until they reached the green lions bay.

"Pidge!" Hunk called out, pushing Keith in front of him propelling him towards the girl and her brother. the Red Paladin sighed, if he knew Hunk was going to bring him to Pidge he would have come to her first.

"Hey, guys." Pidge waved, "What's going on?"

* * *

"Sister?"

Lotor strode towards large Robeast, they had yet to leave the deserted planet and with his generals busy the Prince had time to speak with his sibling. The Robeast didn't move, powered down and seemed to Lotor's dismay it would stay that way.

"I know you are angry, I can feel the hate pulsing from you." The Prince smiled a little as he came to a stop by the machines foot. "I knew you wouldn't kill him, I'm not a fool. I know what father's plan is. I do not intend to follow out his demands."

Lotor gandered a glance up sighing in disappointment as the hollow eyes stayed lifeless.

"I know we didn't always get along but I thought you dead." Lotor laid a hand to the cold metal as he clenched his other hand. "I don't know if father ever told you but I was banished for keeping your little secret from him. But I did not know you had offspring with the fleshling."

Lotor let out a chuckle a happy one, one that he hadn't sprouted in millennia.

"To keep something like that from him, I'm impressed. I am saddened to think you couldn't have trusted me with it. He is a remarkable fighter, Keith is it? He has caught fathers interests, as well as my own. I will honour my duty to your sister, as I always have."

Lotor sighed gazing to the hills in the distance, closing his eyes letting his other senses enhanced.

"I'm glad to have you back Nara. I have missed you dearly."

* * *

Lotor sat in the commander's chair hands clasped together in thought. If Lotor was able to get Keith alone, talk to him, scheme with him, manipulate him then perhaps his plan would work. Zarkon needed Keith, he was the heir, an easily manipulated heir. Lotor needed Keith to take his father's place, a puppet King to which Lotor would pull the strings. But handing over the red paladin to his father would be signing his own death warrant. Lotor would also have to deal with his mother, Haggar would not lay down the power she had, she would not stand betrayal to her Emperor.

"Lotor we're ready to launch."

"Excellent." Lotor shook himself from his thoughts turning on his heel to address the general. "Track down Voltron, I need to get on that ship."

* * *

"A Galra ship has pinged our location," Coran announced spinning round to face Allura.

"Who commands it, Coran?"

The screen popped up before the advisor and he blinked once before snapping back to the Princess.

"Prince Lotor."

"He has changed tactics." Allura frowned. "Why is he pursuing?"

"What shall we do?"

"Let him find us. We'll let the paladins confront him but be ready to worm jump."

_Paladins to your lions, Lotor has found us._

Keith snapped his head up when Allura's voice bounced around the room, the Galra's name caused rage to build inside him, his eyes narrowed, slit with venom. He stood from his place and stormed from the room with the Yellow Paladin hot on his heels.

The battle was short and terribly unplanned on Lotor's part, fleeing the battle as soon as the first ship was destroyed. The others didn't seem fazed as if it was just another battle won but Keith and Shiro were wary, confused to why Lotor bothered to attack and worried that they were playing right into the Galra's hands. Keith didn't know if he was going crazy but he continuously glanced over his shoulder, sensing that something was watching him. The Red Paladin showered hoping the water would flush away his suspicions. Since the one-sided battle, he had an inkling that something was amiss. Drying his lightly furred chest as he walked to his room, Keith sighed with relief, unable feel the strange presence anymore. He threw his towel around his shoulders as he entered his room and instantly froze at the body casually laid out on his bunk.

"I was wondering when you'd return."

Lotor rose from the bed and despite priding himself on his fast reflexes he wasn't expecting the paladin to pounce and pin him down, arm pushing against his throat, eyes threatening to crush.

"How did you get on the ship?"

"Like anyone else would. I flew in on a lion." Lotor kept his cool, he would not show the slight inkling of fear that sped down his spine. "I am here only to talk."

"Then talk." Keith snapped ferociously, pushing vehemently against the Galra's windpipe.

"Very well." The Galra wheezed, "I am here on behalf of myself, not Zarkon. I wish to help you in bringing him down."

"What?" Keith loosened his hold in bewilderment and was further taken by surprise when Lotor didn't take advantage of his lapse in judgment.

"My father, your grandfather-"

"-He is not my grandfather," Keith spoke with malice.

"Well, grandfather or not he has lost the true sense of what he planned. He is doing more bad than good and I am always clearing up his mess."

"And what makes you think I, we need your help?"

"I am not doing this for you or myself." Lotor ensured he kept his eyes glued to the others watching the emotions swirl rapidly. "I am doing it for Nara."

"And you think I believe you?"

"I do not expect you to," Lotor spoke, his authority and position seeping through. "Loyalty is something I pride myself with, loyalty is key to leading a race. I am loyal to my sister and my people."

Keith could see the seriousness pulsing from Lotor as he spoke of loyalty, the way his eyes sharpened and his mouth thinned with passion. The red paladin moved away, releasing the Prince from his grip and stood, eyeing the Galra with a cautious glare hoping he hadn't just made a grave mistake. Lotor, in turn, rose, rubbing his neck gently before grooming himself over.

Keith grasped the man's wrist roughly when he made a grab to his side, internally scolding himself for letting even a slither of what the Galra sprouted affect him in such a way. Lotor warily brought his hands in front of him, only speaking when Keith released his harsh grip.

"I believe this is yours."

Keith's eyes widened as Lotor uncurled his fingers to reveal his dagger, the Marmora symbol etched in its handle seemed to stare at the paladin. Keith delicately plucked the dagger from the man's hands and gently ran a finger over the blade.

"Why?" Keith muttered looking at the man confusingly.

"Why? Do not think I didn't know about my sister's secret club." Lotor chuckled in spite. "Despite all the information Nara leaked, it was never enough. Zarkon is always three steps ahead."

"If you knew about what she was up to why didn't you tell Zarkon?" Keith's head was muddled, everything was being twisted, Lotor was offering to overthrow his father. The paladin was well aware that the Galra clearly had a plan of his own, to what endgame he was unsure.

"At first I found it humorous." Lotor settled on the boy's bunk. "Watching her sneak away after a meeting. Then I was simply impressed that she had kept it a secret from both Zarkon and my mother. For how long we will never find out but after he banished me I let it fester. Father knows nothing of loyalty, he is the definition of deceit."

"You really want to help us?" Keith sat beside the man, analysing him critically, there was an ulterior motive that was clear, Keith just had to figure out what it was.

"I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I made a Voltron video! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU6GfV5l_5w
> 
> GUYS!


	15. Hiding the Galra Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Keith have a moment that is interrupted.  
> And Lotor may or may not be good at following orders.

Lotor was bored, being ordered to remain in Keith's empty sleeping quarters with absolutely nothing to do was beginning to irk him. The Red Paladin had been very clear that if anyone saw him he'd be dead within moments and the Prince knew that if he did indeed leave the room it wouldn't be the other fleshlings to kill him but Keith himself out of frustration. Lotor wasn't sure what Keith's plan was, Princess Allura would never allow him to stay aboard the Castle and the couple of Marmora members that were accompanying them would slice him were he stood. Lotor sighed heavily before slumping onto the paladin's bed head hitting the pillow with a light thud. Perhaps he was making a mistake, it was true he hadn't thought this the whole way through. The rumble to his stomach distracted him from his sudden doubt and he reluctantly covered it attempting to silence the pitiful noise. He was hungry, he hadn't eaten for a few days and the smell that wafted through the Castle had Lotor licking his lips.

The door slid open and Keith entered holding two plates that acted as saucers for the small bowl that sat upon it. Lotor rose a surprised brow when the Paladin offered one to him and took the plate with silent thanks.

"I thought you might be hungry."

Lotor glanced into the bowl expecting a peasant dish and found himself momentarily lost for words. He couldn't remember the last time he had such beautiful food laid out in front of him, Prince, he may be but being banished and stationed in the universe usually called for quick meals. Lotor was quick to lift the spoon and pile the broth liquid upon it before stuffing it into his mouth. He groaned a little in satisfaction the flavours sparking his taste buds.

"Did you make this?" Lotor gently wiped his bottom lip, peering at the amused red Paladin.

"No, I didn't." Keith brought a spoonful to his mouth. "Hunk did."

"He has talent," Lotor motioned to the bowl. "He could out cook our royal chefs."

"I'll be sure to tell him you enjoyed it," Keith smirked a little, it was strange acting so civil with an enemy especially with the Prince of the race that dominated the universe for ten thousand years. Keith watched the Prince slurp impatiently at the bowl, furrowing his brow in puzzlement, how long had it been since the Galra had last eaten? He was devouring it, not to savour it but in desperation.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Oh, I don't know." Lotor flicked his wrist absentmindedly. "Couple days maybe."

Keith rose a brow in surprise before quickly snapping back to his meal. No, he would not feel sympathy for his enemy, especially someone as deceptive as Prince Lotor. The Red Paladin didn't look to the Galra again, sipping at the flavoursome rich liquid.

"You know you haven't actually thanked me."

"Thanked you?" Keith questioned the prince with skepticism.

"Your knife." Lotor pointed out, "I had to sneak into fathers private chambers."

"You did that for me?"

Lotor tilted his head a little to the side in confusion as Keith snapped his head towards him and stared breathlessly at him. It was as if the boy wasn't used to such treatment, as if he had done everything himself, for himself. Lotor faltered for a moment, of course, this kind of information was vital in his planning but the thought of using this vulnerability made the Prince hesitate. Lotor gazed into the similar yellow orbs and gulped, no, he would not feel compassion for his enemy, especially the one threat to his reign.

"Well I could not come empty-handed," Lotor turned away as something unusual began to swell in the pit of his stomach.

"I, er... thank you." Keith caught his bottom lip between his teeth tensely as Lotor made eye contact. This was wrong, the Red Paladin should not be thanking him, not at all, but, the blade was all he had of his parents. Keith had thought he had lost it forever and then Lotor suddenly appears in his room offering it back to him and the Red Paladin was stunned. The Prince had stolen it from Zarkon himself, in the back of Keith's mind was the voice of cautious that was being easily ignored as Lotor grasped his empty hand. Keith gazed at their intertwining fingers and couldn't help but notice how similar they were. The pair jumped a little in fright at the loud knock upon the Red Paladin's door and the voice that echoed through had Keith flinching away at Lotor's warm touch and rushed to the door.

"I'm coming, Shiro! You don't have to come in."

"Keith, I just want to talk,"

The door began to slide open just as Keith made it, shunting his body in the gap holding the door where it was, smiling weakly at the Black Paladin.

"What's up?"

"Can I come in?" Shiro rose a brow in confusion, never having been denied access before.

"I was actually about to head to the deck." Keith didn't dare glance over his shoulder. "Tell me on the way?"

"Sure." Shiro smiled warmly, moving away and ignored the inkling that buzzed in the back of his mind.

Left alone Lotor blew out a jaded breath, running a lazy hand through his hair. Leaning back his fingers felt something cool and eyed the edge of the blade from under the boy's pillow. The small flush that coated the boy's cheek after finding out Lotor risked so much for him had the Galra Prince smiling lightly. A few minuted passed before Lotor clenched his fists in frustration.

"This is awfully tedious."

Lotor glanced to the door, an adventurous thought entered his mind, quickly shaking his head of the thought turning his body fully away from the door. Biting his lip Lotor took another look and attempted to fight the curiosity that made its permanent home on the forefront of his mind.

"One look won't hurt." Lotor rose from the bunk and exited the Red Paladin's door, glancing left and right before casually walking down the hall.

* * *

"I'm fine Shiro," Keith grasped the man's arms, smirking at the unconvinced stare. "Honestly, I am."

"If you're sure?"

"I am." Keith nodded once giving Shiro a reassuring squeeze before letting go and motioned to the training room door.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it."

Keith waved the hesitant man off and let out a sudden sigh of relief before entering the room where he spent most of his time, his thoughts that always seemed to fall into place as he strengthened himself.

It took longer than Keith had anticipated but when the alarm sounded across the castle Keith knew he was in trouble. The Red Paladin fled the room in an instance, wiping a hand against his sweaty forehead as he ran.

_Intruder in the west corridor_

Keith skidded around the corner as Shiro's voice echoed, knitting his brow in annoyance, of course, Lotor would be on the other side of the ship. With his breathing becoming a little heavier as he sprinted, the Red Paladin heard the angered accusations from the Marmoran's and the flippant voice of the Galra Prince, eyes widening at the words that escaped Kolivan's mouth.

"Dispose of him Antok, get it over with."

"Wait!" Keith shouted his voice a little raspy, rounding the corner and rushed to the scene. Lotor was leaning heavily against the wall, arm wrapped protectively around his chest with his head bowed. Antok was pressed close, his Marmora sword drawn. Kolivan stood to the side arms folded, eyes piercing with threat. Shiro was by the Galra's side his expression one of reason, clearly attempting to persuade a different alternative. Keith was swift to push the two Marmoran's to the side as soon as he approached and fell to Lotor's side as the Prince slumped to his knees.

"What you doing Keith?" Shiro addressed the breathless Red Paladin, releasing his helping hand from Kolivan's arm.

"You can't kill him," Keith spoke through ragged breath, kneeling in front of the Galra, locking pleading eyes with his friend. "Just let me explain."

"You can't be serious?!" Antok growled stalking forwards faltering in his step as Keith bared his sharp canines viciously at him. Shiro noticed the determination and protectiveness in Keith's eye and knew that the boy wouldn't defend the enemy without good reason.

"What's going on Keith?" Shiro demanded as the others soon joined them with rushed footsteps.


	16. Cold or Soft Hearted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura with untold reasons allows Lotor to remain in the Castle.  
> And it is discovered that, as we all know, Haggar is Altean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there a few Keith x Lance shippers reading this and I think I just need to clarify that this is not and never will be a Klance story.

"What's going on?" Allura's voice filled with power and position had the surrounding witnesses jump a little in fright.

"Keith has been harbouring Prince Lotor within the castle." Kolivan turned to the Princess, exposing the curled up Galra Prince and the protective Red Paladin staring doe-eyed at the now horrified Allura.

"Keith?"

Keith could hear the utter betrayal in the Altean's voice and gulped readying himself to explain. If he could just get the woman to understand that the Galra was worth more alive than dead then it would give him more time to decipher Lotor's plans and counter with one of his own. To both, his and Lotor's revelation Allura gave the Red Paladin the benefit of doubt and allowed the Prince to stay. She refused to give a reason, shutting the Marmoran's with a snap of her words and simply turned and left. The last thing Keith saw was the trust that he hoped he hadn't just betrayed float in her eye.

Keith had taken Lotor aside away from the stares shoving him into one of the many rooms of the castle and slammed him against the wall, arms pressed firmly against the other's chest. Lotor's eyes were wide with alarm and he unintentionally shivered under the death like glare the Red Paladin sent his way.

"You even think about harming Allura or anyone on this ship, I'll kill you where you stand. If you disrespect anyone, I'll kill you. You think about communicating with anyone from the outside, I'll kill you. You think about misleading me or anyone else... I think you get the picture." Keith sneered releasing the Prince purposely ignoring the thump of his body as it slid down the wall. Keith didn't expect a reply and glanced around the room eyeing the large steps a few metres away. "Now let's clean you up."

* * *

Lotor hissed and flinched as the cold hit his split lip, grasping Keith's wrist as it recoiled away. Keith gave the Galra a soft gaze that had the Prince faltering for a moment allowing the Red Paladin to firmly lay a cold pack onto his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Keith slightly altered the pack's position, Lotor consciously aware as the boy's finger unintentionally brushed his cheek.

"I'm fine," Lotor mumbled before offering to take the cold pack himself, wrenching it away as the paladin resisted. Keith dropped his arm to the side, a small tweak of a smile on his lips as he watched Lotor test his wound. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected a welcoming party."

"I told you to stay put."

Lotor rolled his eyes at the self-righteousness that seeped through Keith's words and pressed the coldness back to his throbbing lip.

"I don't tend to listen to orders that hinder me."

"I gathered." Keith sighed noticing that the Prince had yet to release his side, kneeling down to level with the Galra. "Let me see."

"What? Get off of me immediately." Lotor barked as Keith leaned in and attempted to remove his hand, quick to fiercely smack the boys arm away. Keith held his hands up in retreat and slumped back against the wall. He didn't respond to Lotor's sudden defensiveness, if the Galra refused his help then he was on his own. Keith easily ignored the Galra as his face scrunched up in agony at the sudden movements he just endured, his fingers clutching harshly at his side. They stayed silent for a few minutes until Keith heard hesitant footsteps, turning his head to find Hunk by the door. The Red Paladin could see the dark-skinned male staring in slight awe at the Galra Prince and rose a brow. He supposed Hunk had always been curious of the different species that inhabited the universe and the Galra were no exception. But since they were the enemy, Hunk was never able to get close enough to have any type of conversation with one. Keith rose from his spot and approached the Yellow Paladin gently grasping his hand.

"He won't bite."

Brown met yellow and Hunk let Keith pull him towards the injured Galra and stood awkwardly shifting from foot to foot waiting for Lotor to acknowledge his existence.

"Ummm, hi?" Hunk tilted his head slightly. "I'm Hunk, Yellow Paladin, err."

"Ah, this is the chef, yes?"

Hunk watched as Keith nodded at the question aimed the Red Paladin's way and his chocolate brown eyes lit up in shock as the Prince made a grab for his arm and tugged him down to his height.

"What is your secret?"

"My secret?" Hunk asked confused quickly giving an unfazed Keith a glance who in return shrugged nonchalantly.

"Your cooking, the flavours you uses are enticing. You have quite the talent."

"Oh, um, thank you?" Hunk was too stunned to really process anything and just stared at the Galra in bewilderment at being so close to a man that was trying to thwart their plans before his mind finally clicked. "Wait, you like my food?"

"Yes, it is nothing like I've tasted before."

"I just throw a bit of Earth knowledge and voila." Hunk made a sprinkle motion with his fingers and grinned happily. Keith rose a brow as Lotor urged the paladin to continue, his arm came away from his side and Keith took the chance to analyse the unseen wound. The Prince's armour had been pierced, thankfully only the top layer of his skin had been nicked but the bruise that surrounded it looked painful. Keith shuddered at the thought if he had been a second later Lotor would have been run through with Antok's blade. The Red Paladin turned when he heard more footsteps and let a small smile grace his lips when Pidge and Matt appeared. Pidge seemed more confident than the cautious Hunk and simply sat by Lotor's other side and introduced herself. Matt made it to Keith's side and shuffled nervously on his feet.

"This is weird."

"I can't say I don't disagree," Keith smirked watching the Galra listen to the two humans bicker between themselves. Keith knew that Hunk and Pidge were trying to understand his actions and wanted to prove that they trusted him and as much as Keith desired, he knew Lotor was only here for himself, but maybe, just for today, they could forget that was universe was under siege.

Lotor gandered a look towards the Red Paladin letting a smile appear, it was refreshing to see that the boy could be so fierce then suddenly soft as a petal. It was a trait he knew very well and he momentarily forgot he was attempting to manipulate the fleshling as the large dark skinned Paladin once again took his attention.

"So what's it like having Zarkon as a father?" Hunk pondered out loud.

"Ah, a father Zarkon wasn't, more of a strict General that shunned anything he didn't think worthy." Lotor chuckled in spite. "My mother was much the same in the later years."

"I've seen Zarkon and I don't see how anyone could see him in that kind of light." Matt joined the conversation, still refusing to leave the safety of Keith's side.

"My mother seemed to," Lotor grinned, "I guess her Altean looks seduced my father quite well."

"Altean?" Keith furrowed his brow in misunderstanding, "Your mothers Altean?"

"Yes, she went by a different name but now she has taken to the name of Haggar," Lotor explained. Keith's mind flashed to the white-haired druid and the markings that bared resemblance to Allura's. How could he not have seen it before?

"Wait does that mean that Keith is also part Altean?" Pidge pointed out.

"Oh yes," Lotor nodded noting the perplexed and stupefied gazes that were shared among the fleshlings. "I am to assume you did not know?"

"I need to speak to Allura." Keith turned and fled the room leaving the others staring after him, the humans unconsciously becoming more aware of the person in their presence.

"Perhaps I crossed a line?" Lotor tilted his head and addressed the Yellow Paladin.

"I mean it's a lot to take in," Hunk nodded making some kind of failed gesture, "I mean he's only really accepting that's he's Galra, you know?"

"This is weird," Pidge announced, sitting mere centimetres from the Galra Prince.

"I can't say I don't disagree." Lotor's eyes smiled in humour and didn't notice the small widened eyes of the girl's brother.

* * *

"Allura!" Keith shot through the brig door, startling the Princess, instantly ceasing her conversation with Coran to acknowledge the Red Paladin. "Haggar is Altean."

"What?" Allura blinked aimlessly, placing a hand to her heart as her words failed to form.

"She's Lotor's mother."

"What?" Coran's face paled, his memories connecting dots causing the advisor to lean heavily against the control panel. "That means…"

Both Keith and Allura turned to the startled advisor and each rose a mirrored brow in question.

"We should gather everyone, it's time for you to know what happened in the past."


	17. Keep Them Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor speaks with Allura and bonds with Pidge

When Coran had concluded his memories of the past, all types of thoughts spun around in everyone's minds, from awe of learning of the Paladins of old to horror and some painful reminders of the past being dredged up. Lotor could recall Coran's recount, he was but a child but he clearly remembered his mother's hysterical state, bedridden until his father betrayed his friend's trust in order to save her.

After the group split ways Lotor stayed behind wanting to speak with Princess Allura. He had yet to speak with her, it seemed the woman was avoiding him, not that he blamed her of course. The Galra took a step forward and the Altean's voice chilled the air around them.

"I have nothing to say to you Lotor."

"I just wished to thank my gracious host." Lotor bowed, the sarcasm heard clearly despite the Prince attempting to disguise it.

"I do not need or want your thanks." Allura refused to acknowledge the Galra's presence, keeping her eyes firmly on the map before her.

"Very well, then may I ask, why have you allowed me sanctuary?"

"Do not think it was a moment of weakness." Allura furrowed her brow at what she was sure Lotor was insinuating. "It helps having your enemy close, does it not?"

"True, however, I doubt that is the reason with this case." Lotor pointed now, he was seeping smugness and the Princess tapped the screen lightly before turning venomous.

"Do not test me Lotor. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"I did not mean to offend Princess." Lotor waved his hands in front of him in surrender. "I am merely curious that you allow an enemy to walk freely among your ship."

"Freely?" Allura let out a chilling chuckle which caused Lotor to falter for a moment. "You think you've been walking around my home without eyes on you? You must take me for a wazzock."

"Then why-"

"Why do I allow you sanction? Keith knew what it meant when he decided to keep your presence from us. I put my trust in him."

"It seems, maybe, a little too much."

"Then you do not know Keith like I do." Allura finally allowed a smirk to grace her features. "It seems that's perhaps he's been the one manipulating you all along."

"You dare speak to me like that." Lotor snapped, he despised it when someone undermined him, let alone point out something that he himself refused to believe. Lotor had taken a step towards her in anger, hands swiftly turning to fists.

"Lotor."

The two royalties turned to see the Red Paladin standing at the bridge door, arms folded eyes narrowed viciously. Lotor hated himself for stopping in his tracks like a pet but knew he'd have to keep his composure, there was no way he'd let Keith know he was crawling all over his skin.

"Princess." Lotor bowed low towards the Altean, "I'll take my leave."

Lotor stormed past Keith not acknowledging him and didn't bother to wait for the condescending Red Paladin.

* * *

Lotor didn't see the Green Paladin round the corner and collided into her, grasping her arm to steady her as she wobbled on her feet. He watched the slight fear flitter across the girl's face before her face bloomed into a smile which had Lotor faltering. When was the last time someone had looked at his face and their reaction was one of happiness? A flash of Nara's dazzling grin caused Lotor's heart to warm slightly and he snapped his hand away from the small girl, these feelings were not helpful.

"Paladin."

"Lotor, what you doing?"

"Wandering."

"Have you seen Lance?" Pidge asked her eyes glued to the screen in her palm.

"The fleshling that seems to cause Keith to flare whenever he opens his mouth?"

"That's him." Pidge grinned with humour, clicking away at her tablet.

"No, I have not, Is there something you need assistance with?"

"Yeah, he promised to help me test out something I tinkered with."

"Perhaps I could be of some help?" Lotor offered, other than the fact he didn't particularly want to face Keith in the near future, Pidge could unintentionally enlighten him on certain affairs.

"You know what? You'd probably be better than Lance." Pidge glanced up to the Galra. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Lotor replied and began to follow the green paladin to her bay, muttering to himself as he trailed. "At least someone has manners on this cursed ship."

"I just need to set it up." Pidge began clicking away at the keyboard, her fingers coming to her nose about to push something upwards before her eyes widened ever so slightly, hand falling back to the keyboard in realisation.

"You wear something here?"

Pidge turned to Lotor to see him gesturing to the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, glasses," Pidge saw the man tilt his head in confusion. "They help you see better."

"And where are they?"

"Well they were actually my brothers, so I gave them back," Pidge explained, legs folded naturally, intrigued with the lack of knowledge Lotor had on human affairs.

"I see," Lotor nodded, a finger made it to his chin with curiosity. "And you have no need for them anymore?"

"I never really needed them." Pidge shrugged before turning a little serious. "They helped keep him close."

Pidge froze as Lotor approached, watching carefully as the man reached inside his armour producing a small trinket. It was dark purple in colour, poorly made but Pidge could see that it had been well looked after.

"This was my sister's." Lotor began. "She made it for Allura but they had a fight the day she was meant to present it to her and Nara threw it away." Lotor chuckled happily, a curl of a smile catching his lips as the Green Paladin listened to him intently. "I found it and confronted her, I had never seen Nara so furious before. She demanded me to burn it pushing me from her room and slammed the door on my face."

Pidge let out an amused laugh and pointed to the trinket.

"But you didn't burn it?"

"Oh no, I had planned on giving it to Allura on Nara's behalf, perhaps mending the bridge between them but that was when the tension between our families began." Lotor lightly fingered the small object. "I've had it ever since."

"Why didn't you trash it after?"

"A small part of me had hoped that the feud would be temporary." The Galra Prince sighed heavily. "After Nara was taken and I was banished, this was the only thing I had of her. Like you said, it kept her close."

"You were banished?"

"Yes, it is not a day I enjoy reminiscing." Lotor replaced his sister's creation back into his armour before leaning against the girl's desk chin placed in his palm watching the girl as she began typing again.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you if you answer a question of my own."

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey Matt, have you seen Lotor?"

Matt peered up through his glasses to see Keith standing at the kitchen door.

"No, I haven't."

"What are you eating?" Keith rose a brow, sneering his nose in disgust at the small slug-like creature that spasmed on the end of Matt's fork.

"To be honest, I don't want to know." Matt pinched his nose before hastily shoving the slug into his mouth, cringing at the texture before nodding a little. "Not too bad."

"Oh god." Keith had a hand over his mouth in disgust, shaking his head. "Why?"

"Hunk needed a tester, apparently his usual test monkey has gone missing."

"I don't blame them," Keith smirked, straightening when Hunk came bustling into the room heading straight for the oven. The Yellow Paladin wiped a gloved hand across his forehead as he set the tray filled with flat shaped domes.

"Cookie?" Hunk offered after noticing Keith's presence. The Red Paladin shrugged and approached the bench, cautiously prying a cookie away.

"What kind of cookies are they Hunk?" Matt asked, his nose picking up a strange scent, a little worried as Keith placed the dome in his mouth.

"Oh, they've got those slug things in them."

Matt let out gruff laughter, within moments Keith had spat out the cookie he was chewing, chucking the rest at Hunk before a small cough echoed around the room and the three turned to see Pidge and Lotor standing unimpressed at the door.

"What's going on?" Pidge rose a brow, Matt was breathing heavily, arm clutching his stomach, the brightest smile Pidge had seen on her siblings face for some time. Keith had been halfway over the bench, narrowed features aimed towards the pan wielding Hunk who had been retreating.

"You don't want to know." Keith stopped his advance, smiling at the sigh of relief that escaped the Yellow Paladin.

"For the Defender's of the Universe, you don't seem overly motivated to do so." Lotor folded his arms. "Your plan, it will not work."

"You told him?" Hunk peeked over Keith shoulder who was still perched on the bench.

"Well yeah, he's here to help. Right?" Pidge dared them to counter. "We have to talk to Allura."


	18. Higher Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor suggests an alternate plan. Keith finds himself in bed with the Galra Prince.  
> And Lotor's Generals start their mission.

After listening intently to Allura and Kolivan reluctantly explain their master plan, Lotor had wanted to laugh. Instead, he kept the offensive bubble of a snort to himself and asked with interest at what had been bugging from when Allura began speaking.

"Why the Black Lion?"

"As bait?" Kolivan rose a brow as Lotor nodded. "Zarkon seems to be obsessed in reconnecting with it. He'll go to the ends of the earth to retrieve it."

"Perhaps his desires have changed since then?" Lotor proposed. Allura could see the cheek in the Galra's eye, practically begging them to ask.

"What's changed?" Allura gave in, hand on hip her whole aura leaking irritation.

"The reveal of a new heir." Lotor folded his arms. "I've been ordered to bring Keith back. So I'm thinking if you change the Black Lion with the Red one, then perhaps you have a chance. But may I suggest something?"

"You will anyway," Allura muttered to herself rolling her eyes as Lotor continued.

"Have you thought of perhaps retaking the Galra occupied planets? If you gain more allies, you'll have a higher chance of victory."

"Why are you helping us?" Shiro asked, brow furrowed in suspicion.

"My mother and father killed my sister in cold blood and bound her into a lifeless machine." Lotor's eyes darkened and his voice turned cold. "They have no concept of right and wrong, power is everything. I do not stand for that. As I have told Keith, I am here on my own behalf. Please, let me aid you."

There was a small moment of silence before Pidge found her voice and stood firmly by Lotor's side, arms crossed in defiance.

"Let him help."

"Pidge?" Allura blinked in astonishment, words unable to be produced as Hunk situated himself behind Pidge.

"He deserves a chance."

Lotor hadn't realised he had made such an impact on the two fleshlings, perhaps human emotions were more prominent, quicker to surface, easier to imprint on. The Prince turned his head, eyes finding identical yellow and watched the Red Paladin walk forward and positioned by his side, their arms brushing slightly against one another.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Keith snorted, smirking at the happy smiles of the Yellow and Green paladins, all three of them turning their defiant stares to the astonished defiers.

* * *

"Do you think he's okay?" Ezor bit her lip, turning to her fellow Generals.

"This is Lotor we're talking about." Zethrid snorted slapping the girl on the back in reassurance. "He's fine."

"Report."

The four women jumped in fright before turning to the large screen that projected their Emperor, his presence despite it being a projection caused the four to shiver unintentionally.

"Sire." The generals spoke in unison, placing a hand on their chest before bowing in respect.

"Where is Lotor?" Zarkon snarled, watching the women glance nervously at each other. "I said, where is Lotor?"

"He's indisposed at the moment." Acxa took the lead, keeping her face nonchalant, hoping the Galra King wouldn't divulge further in the questioning.

"Well when my son has the time, ensure he contacts me with a thrilling report," Zarkon spoke darkly his tone of voice bored and dangerous.

"Vrepit Sa."

The screen vanished a moment later and the Generals all but sighed in relief.

"What are we gonna do?" Ezor held herself, "He's going to find out eventually."

"Continue with what Lotor asked us to do." Acxa clicked away at the screen, pointing to the planet that was depicted there. "Set the coordinates, we should be there before morn."

* * *

Being ordered to stay in the Red Paladins room for the remainder of his stay had Keith spluttering in protest and Lotor grinning in humour.

"Need I remind you, you were the one harbouring the Galra in your bunk?" Allura rose an amused brow as the Red Paladin went to object only to drop his hand and close his mouth in displeasure.

"Fine," Keith grumbled, furrowing his brow at Lotor's bright grin. To Keith great amusement the Galra's smirk was soon wiped from his mouth when he found himself laying on the hard floor of Keith's room with nothing but a flimsy blanket and a spare pillow. Lotor had half expected the paladin to offer his bed but it seemed the teen had no respect for royalty.

"Really, I should sleep on the bed," Lotor announced as he laid out the blanket, deciding not to beat around the bush.

"Why?"

"I am a Prince, I don't know how it works on Earth but usually that automatically makes me stand on higher ground."

"Well, I'm a Prince too, and I'm the heir. So really I'm higher ranked than you."

Lotor opened his mouth only to close it again, Keith wasn't wrong, he was indeed of royal blood which really had Lotor nothing to stand on.

"I'm a guest?"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Keith snorted at Lotor's attempt, slumping onto his bed turning his back to the grumpy Galra.

An hour passed before Lotor finally opened his mouth causing the Red Paladin to internally groan.

"Keith?"

"What?"

"I am uncomfortable."

"Not my problem."

"Move over."

"What-" Keith suddenly found himself plastered against his wall, hands splayed across it in hopes it would stop him from moulding into the wall. He stilled for a moment, feeling the Prince's body press up against him. "Lotor, what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable."

Keith managed to roll over with minimum physical contact and found his nose centimetres from Lotor's. The cheeky grin and the half lidden eyes had Keith both flushing with embarrassment and irritation.

"Get out."

"No."

"Fine, I'll leave. Move." Keith attempted to manoeuvre himself over the Galra, his sights set on the blanket laying cold on the floor. However, he found himself yanked back when Lotor grasped his ankle, the Prince's arms ensnaring the Paladin who struggled to escape.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Since you aren't letting me leave..." Keith stopped his failed escape, sighing as his arms pressed against his own chest, fists almost touching his chin. "Why not?"

"The girl-"

"-Pidge-"

"-Is she your partner?"

"Partner?" Keith blinked once, he was both amused with Lotor's mannered question and confused as to how the Galra came to this conclusion.

"It seems only natural to be attracted, no?"

"Well yeah, Pidge is a pretty girl, smart, but no." Keith shook his head watching the curiosity flourish on the Prince's face.

"The chef perhaps is the one who holds your affections?" Lotor saw the flush of embarrassment cover the paladin's face and couldn't help but continue. "It is a flourishing relationship between the two of you."

"What? No!" Keith exclaimed, once again struggling to remove himself from Lotor's grip. "Why are you even asking this stuff?"

"Well if I am to kidnap someone to lure you, it would be best if it is the person who holds your attention, would it not?"

"You do anything to Hunk or Pidge you won't live to see another day."

Lotor smiled at the words that formed.

"I admire your loyalty." The Prince sighed, gently releasing his grip. "You will make a fine leader to our people."

Keith froze, did Lotor just commend him? Treat him like he was someone better? Someone who deserved praise? That was not Keith, not the man who had Lance almost killed. Who kept the Galra Prince hidden from his only friends for selfish reasons. Lotor was the key to his family, his mother. He couldn't allow the man to fall into the deathly clutches of the Blade of Marmora. Keith closed his eyes for a moment letting out a sigh of insecurity at what he had done, what could have happened if the others weren't as understanding. As he felt Lotor move closer to him Keith snapped his eyes open and found the Galra's lips very close to his own, Lotor's nose brushing his own.

"Let's get some sleep." Keith suddenly announced. Lotor gaped, hand outstretched, empty as Keith turned his back to him and laid still, breathing steadily but not naturally.

"What about the rebel boy? He seems quite smitten with you."

No answer. Lotor clenched his teeth, he had hit a nerve, when? Perhaps suggesting romantic relations with his comrades? No Keith seemed animated about the questions. The paladin went silent when he had complimented him. But why?


	19. Selfish Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is announced an enemy of the Empire.  
> Keith speaks with Lance and acquires the help of Pidge.

After Lotor's unwanted but to Allura's luck extremely good suggestion, the Paladins of Voltron and the Blade of Marmora began the reclaiming process of the many Galra occupied planets that made up about a third of Zarkon's Empire. It was all going swimmingly until the night before a retake where Allura and Lotor had a fiery argument which brought trouble during the raid the next day. An enemy ship had gotten too close to the Castle, Lotor demanding the Princess to retreat only to be restrained by the Marmora at the Princess's request. Lotor slapped their hold away adjusting his armour and glanced up at the moment the Galra ship settled itself in front of the brig window. His eyes widened in horror to see the Galra commander staring straight at him a look of both confusion and shock etching his features.

"Allura, we need to leave immediately." Lotor didn't dare avert his gaze and the Princess sighed heavily about to retort when the ship shook under the sudden attack. "Now!"

"But what about-"

"-Voltron will be fine!" Lotor boomed heading towards the Altean, "Now Allura!"

Coran nodded at the Princess in hurried agreement and Allura against her better judgement did as Lotor demanded. They fled the battlefield apologising to the Paladins as they went. Lotor rushed from the bridge straight to the Green Lion bay where Pidge's computer sat. Quick to recall the paladin's actions Lotor managed to locate the Galra communication line just in time to hear his fate.

_Prince Lotor is now officially an enemy of the Empire. If you find him, kill him by any means necessary._

Lotor growled angrily at the sound of his father's dark voice, slamming his fists against the desk before flinging the chair across the room. This foiled almost all of his plans, an enemy of his people, what was he supposed to do now? His eye caught a figure at the bay doors and he stood straight.

"What do you want?"

"The planet occupation was successful, the Paladin's are on their way back."

"Fantastic." Lotor spat venomously at the Altean advisor.

* * *

"Spanner in your plans huh?" Keith smirked a little in triumph as he sat watching the Galra Prince. He was hunched, eyes twitching every so often, his hands clasped together with a death-like grip and his brain was on overload.

"Of the sort," Lotor replied turning his gaze to the Red Paladin who was offhandedly cleaning his blade.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Zarkon put my armour?"

"What does it matter now?" Lotor rose a brow in annoyance, there were more pressing matters that needed attention not the location of some flimsy armour that can be easily replaced.

"Depends on your answer."

"I'm sure he sent it off with the druids remains."

"Druid?" Keith stopped his hands instantly, eyes drifting up towards the Galra Prince.

"Rarg, the one who cared for your wounds."

"He's dead?"

"By now I'm sure." Lotor sighed heavily. "I send my generals after him, all for naught it seems."

Keith now had his hands on his knees, leaning forward, his attention one hundred percent on the Galra.

"What were you planning to do with him?"

"I had hoped he would know how to return my sister back to her body," Lotor spoke seriously before waving his hand in dismissal. "Use this knowledge to lure you away from your fellow paladins and take you back. But since I am no longer welcome, I do not see the point."

"You can get my mother back?" Keith's eyes had widened and he was now standing.

"I do not know, as I said, I believe Rarg has the answers."

"We have to find him."

"Why? My plan is kaput."

"You can get my mother back!" Keith exclaimed as if it was obvious. "If she lives then I won't be the heir anymore."

There was silence as Keith realised what he said so bluntly and Lotor smirked knowingly and eyed the red paladin in mischief.

"That is quite a selfish desire."

"You know what I meant."

"I'm not quite sure I do." Lotor crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. "Sounds to me as if you don't wish to be the Galra's leader and only wish to bring your mother back for that reason alone."

Before Keith could defend himself they were interrupted by the Black Paladin.

"Keith, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Shiro."

Lotor watched the two disappear from the room and sighed heavily. Perhaps Rarg was not the dead end he had first expected.

* * *

"What's eating you?" Lance asked the Red Paladin as he slumped down beside him, stuffing the food into his mouth. "Want to talk about it?"

"Am I selfish?"

"Extremely." Lance chewed loudly, "But I guess in some cases that's a good thing."

Keith rose a sceptic brow at him and rolled his eyes as the brunette licked his fingers hungrily.

"What if it's to do with your mother?"

"Well in my case I'd do anything for her," Lance slouched, "But you never knew yours so you don't owe her anything."

"So it's okay if I want her alive so I won't be the heir to the Galra anymore?"

"I don't see a problem with that." Lance flung his arms behind him, laying his hand behind Keith's neck on the sofa. "It's not the only reason is it?"

"No, of course not, but it's the main one on my mind."

"Again, you don't know her. Name one thing you knew about her before all the dreams."

Keith stayed silent, he didn't know anything, just what his father told him but that was vague. He suddenly found himself desperate to see her, to finally be in the arms of the woman who loved him for so long. To melt and let all the worries that weighed him down constantly just float away like they were nothing. He wanted to hear the soft voice that he had dreamt of when he was younger, singing lullabies as he fell asleep. The emotion in her voice and actions as she read him a bedtime story her eyes shining with happiness.

"Thanks, Lance," Keith stood, finally understanding that he did want to see his mother beyond that of heir situation. "Shockingly that helped."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." Lance grinned, bringing the plate under his chin before stuffing more of his delicacies into his mouth as Keith left. The Red Paladin found himself heading to the Green Lion bay hoping Pidge would be tinkering away. Keith walked in and sat by the girl's side leaning his cheek on the palm of his hand and waited patiently for the Green Paladin to finish what she was doing.

"How can I help you, Keith?"

"My helmet. Can you remotely turn it on?"

"I don't see why I can't." Pidge placed the piece of metal down turning her attention to the nonchalant ravenette. "Why?"

"Lotor revealed his plan, I'm just checking out its authenticity," Keith explained, smiling a little as Pidge simply turned back and began typing away. Keith watched her work, eyes scanning the screen as the technology began to trace his belongings. It stopped and began beeping and the two Paladin's shared a glance.

"It's in the Ulippa system," Pidge spoke aloud zooming in to pinpoint the exact location of Keith's helmet. "Sounds thrilling."

"I wonder what's there." Keith scratched his chin, " Can you hear anything?"

Pidge pushed her helmet on her head and closed her eyes. When she pouted and removed the helmet Keith knew it had been a long shot. But it seemed some part of Lotor's words were true, his armour had indeed been shipped off and he hoped that the druid was with it.

"If I can convince Allura and Shiro, you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, you'll probably need me."

They shared a smile before Keith leant back and pushed up from the desk.

"Alright, I just have one last thing to do." Keith bid Pidge goodbye before searching for the Galra Prince who no doubt was no longer sulking in his chambers.


	20. Unwilling Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor find's peace with the Altean mice and finds himself on the journey to the Ulippa system with Keith, Pidge and the tag along Yellow Paladin.

Lotor liked the mice, they were friendly enough, always chittering cheerfully. He had seen them scuttering around the ship unable to really study them until they were stationed comfortably on the Altean Princess's shoulders. They seemed to like him too, something Lotor was foreign to, having spent most of his time around his generals who, he was unsure actually shared any kind of friendly feelings. Lotor had found the Altean animals raiding the food the Yellow Paladin had left out to cool and had comically frozen at the sight of the Galra Prince staring wide-eyed at them, surprised by their mischief side. Lotor himself was amused by their reaction and made his way over ignoring the mice's flinches as he swiped a crumb from the tray. The mice seemed to lose a small amount of tension as Lotor popped it into his mouth and leant casually against the counter.

"I see why you have such an appetite for the food." Lotor smiled at the sudden ecstatic mice. "Yes, I am also a fan of what the fleshling can cook."

Lotor found himself talking with the small mammals. He assumed if anyone heard it would appear he was speaking with himself but he wasn't currently bothered by his current companions and found himself feeling a little lighter than he had since, since...well, ten thousand years ago. One of the mice noticed the change in the Prince and padded over and placed its small clawed hand on the man's larger finger.

"It is odd to find comfort in tiny mice." Lotor complemented. The mice grunted in annoyance and folded their arms in unison which had Lotor letting out a small chuckle. "I am sorry for the disrespect. It was not my intention."

The mice nodded once a piece before they began devouring the food offering the Galra some every so often. Before long the food was gone and the mice leant back gently rubbing their stomachs that seemed inflated by the meal.

"Lotor?"

The voice called out and the Prince turned to find Keith appear, standing at the door.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Lotor folded his arms. "I want to apologise for earlier."

"I was wondering- Wait, what?" Keith blinked, furrowing his brow at the Prince as he approached.

"It was rude to insinuate that the only reason you wish for your mother back is for but one selfish desire." Lotor picked at his nails. "I know a thing or two about such things."

"What's in the Ulippa system?" Keith addressed instead of acknowledging the apology. He was never good with them, accepting them was always awkward and he never knew what to say.

"It is a frozen wasteland with nothing but carnivorous ice worms. Why?" Lotor glanced down slightly to catch the look in the boy's eye and knew exactly what the paladin was planning. "You are not thinking of retrieving Rarg are you?"

"Of course I am." Keith took a step back as the Galra attempted to place a hand on his shoulder.

"You cannot leave, you have a responsibility. Voltron can't be formed without you." Lotor squeezed his temple between his fingers before sighing heavily. This boy knew how to push his buttons and alter all his strategies. "As I have told you my generals are on mission to obtain him."

"Look Lotor, as much as I want to trust you, I can't trust that you'll be willing to help without some kind of catch," Keith spoke honestly. "I'm going and I was going to ask if you wanted to come but clearly you don't want to."

"You wish for me to come?" Lotor rose a brow in happy confusion. "You don't assume I will take off as soon as we arrive?"

"No," Keith answered with little emotion before he turned on his heel and left an emotional confused Galra Prince behind.

* * *

It took some convincing before Shiro succumbed to Keith's natural persuasion skills. The tilt of his head and the way the Red Paladin's eyes could produce so much emotional pain was always too much for the Black Paladin. Allura seemed reluctant at first until Keith mentioned Lotor would be accompanying him and she quickly agreed. Both because she no longer wanted him on her ship but it would also be a test to see whether the Prince was indeed their true ally.

Somehow Hunk had convinced Keith himself that he was needed for this trip and when the Red Paladin felt someone staring at him he glanced behind to see the Galra Prince smiling knowingly at him. Keith flushed red and took a step away from the Yellow Paladin and shoved his new helmet over his head in annoyance.

"Alright Hunk, you're in."

"Oh, for real?!" Hunk grinned, Keith watched as he lit up and the Red Paladin couldn't help the sharp smile that seemed to appear. He caught Lotor's eye and quickly shook his head, attempting to shove all the thoughts the Prince was currently projecting onto him away. Keith managed to clear his mind until he glanced back to the dark-skinned Paladin and found himself admiring him and he mentally announced that he hated Lotor.

"Yup, come on," Keith mumbled turning on his heel and heading for his Lion, pinching himself as he went. A small part was thankful that Hunk insisted on riding with Pidge but he was also agitated at being stuck with the Galra Prince who still hadn't wiped his roguish smirk from his mouth.

"If you say a word about Hunk," Keith warned him as he noticed the prince open his mouth to speak.

"Luckily for you, I was not thinking of such a trivial matter." Lotor lied huffing out a small bout of laughter at the small blush of embarrassment that appeared unwillingly on the boy's neck. "Perhaps you wish to talk about him?"

"No!" Keith exclaimed rather loudly before he coughed awkwardly. "No... No, I don't want to talk about him."

"Very well," Lotor nodded, "We will not speak of it again."

"Thank you." Keith sighed, suddenly finding some sort of peace in the silence between them.

_"Keith, what's that up ahead?"_

Keith squinted in an attempt to figure out what Pidge was speaking about only for his eyes to snap open and pull hard on Red controls forcing her to a stop.

"Ummm, Lotor?" Keith called him over.

"What?" Lotor was suddenly by his side, staring at the large ship heading their way. "We must flee. Immediately."

_Give up Prince Lotor and the Red Paladin and this will not end in your execution._

The words that vibrated through Red sent a shiver down Keith's spine and he glanced to the side to find the Green Lion refusing to move. It was obvious that Pidge wouldn't give him up, a caring thought that had a warm feeling sweep through him.

_"Fight or retreat?"_

Keith tilted his head to the Prince who seemed a little worried by the present company and had ignored what Pidge had asked. The fear in the Galra's eye had Keith second-guessing himself. Sure the man could be bluffing and be saving the men on the ship but the way Lotor's hands began to shake had Keith pulling back.

"Retreat, we'll go around them."

_"Okay, I've sent a warning to the Castle, they'll be ready if they cross paths."_

The Lions managed to dodge the few attacks that were shot their way, retreating with relative ease before tracking back towards the Ulippa system. It was a quiet journey, for the most part, Pidge and Hunk's chatter background noise in Keith's ears. His main concern was Lotor, he had been silent since they left the Galra behind and the way the Prince was clawing at his uniform had Keith biting his tongue.

"Lotor, are you alright?"

The Prince didn't seem to hear him and the Red Paladin bit his lip in worry. What had the Galra so spooked? The ship looked like any other Galra cruiser, perhaps the commander was someone Lotor knew? Or was it that it finally hit the Prince he was now officially a traitor to the Empire? Whatever it was it was making Keith himself nervous.

_"Keith look out!"_

Keith gasped and jutted his lions controls barely dodging the enormous worm-like creature that swam past them. He had been so engrossed with what Lotor could be thinking that he had unconsciously faded his surrounding into the background. However, by avoiding making a possibly fatal mistake, the Galra Prince came back to life.

"No wonder you were forcibly excluded from the Garrison."

Keith couldn't hide the shock before he furrowed his brow and huffed out in annoyance.

"Lance?"

"Indeed." Lotor nodded in amusement before gazing out the Lion noticing several more ice worms swimming past. "We are close, do your suits have heaters because it's about to become quite unbearably cold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have recently made a Facebook page. It'll basically be me telling you guys when I'm updating, sneak peaks, answering any questions you guys have. That kind of thing.  
> I'd appreciate the followers.  
> https://www.facebook.com/AvatarRoku32/


	21. Frozen Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, Hunk, Pidge and Lotor are forced apart. Keith and Hunk are lost in the frozen wasteland and Pidge and Lotor enter the mass of caves that they were led to, in hope that Rarg is inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!! I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas!!   
> Sorry for the rather large delay, but here's another chapter!

"Holy Nebular, it's freezing!" Hunk shivered violently, clutching himself tightly as his teeth chattered excessively against the howling winds of the snowing planet they had landed on.

"That's a no on internal heating," Keith smirked humorously at the Yellow Paladin as he answered Lotor's previous question. The Red Paladin surveyed the vast horizon, what little he could actually see. The planet was virtually a raging snowstorm continuously changing in shape and power. When they had approached they could barely make out an outline of the planets shape, the blurs of the icy daggers were quick to bury beneath the relentless winds as the storm swiftly morphed the planet into a larger mass of strong gales. Keith glanced behind to see the Red and Green lions standing solidly against the harsh winds not daring to budge as the half Galra stared their way. "Alright, let's go, Pidge?"

"That way," Pidge spoke out after checking the gadget in her hand, pointing to the centre of the storm. The whipping of the winds and the cold snapping sounds it made sent a shiver down their spines before Keith stepped forward with Lotor mere inches behind.

They barely made it half a mile when the storm got worse, the intensity causing them to lose balance more than once. Pidge plastered herself to Hunk's side attempting to hide from the storm using her friend's large form. Keith found himself doing the same with Lotor, the Galra was at least a foot or two taller than himself and seemed unaffected. A burst of strong wind had Pidge flying off her feet with a yelp, Keith flung his arm towards her and caught her wrist. The two battled to stay together as the wind increased its power, Hunk fighting the gale to reach them. Lotor came to their aid, grasping the girl's waist and setting her down, his body acting as a shield while his white locks whipped against his face. Keith gasped as another surge of wind smashed into him and he flew from the ground colliding right into the Yellow Paladin who yelped from the sudden force and Pidge's yell of their names fell short against the gales as they flew from sight leaving the Prince clenching his teeth staring down at the despaired Green Paladin.

* * *

"Hunk?" Keith shook the unconscious boy's shoulder, flinching away as the dark-skinned Paladin groaned as he woke. "Are you alright?"

"Are we still on this freezing planet?" Hunk glanced from left to right before pouting up at Keith.

"Yup." Keith smiled as Hunk huffed, shifting the snow from his legs as he stood.

"Just peachy."

"Your locator still in one piece?" Keith asked hopefully, deflating a little as Hunk's brow rose in sudden realisation. Hunk frantically patting himself down before searching the area around him, flinging the freshly laid snow in all directions. Keith's face fell when Hunk pulled something from the snow turning to face him, his hands open to show the locator Pidge gave him, broken.

"I'm gonna say no." Hunk clenched his teeth.

"Aw Hunk." Keith sighed heavily, wringing his hands before biting his lip in thought. "Alright, we can figure this out. Can you fix it?"

"I can try," Hunk shrugged, giving the device a brief glance over. "Doesn't look too busted."

"Okay, I'll go check what's ahead." Keith walked away glancing over his shoulder to see Hunk sit beneath the top level of soft snow and begin to tinker.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Lotor asked the small girl as they reached the edge of the storm, letting Pidge find her own feet.

"Fine, thanks." Pidge nodded before quickly pressing a button on her device, swiftly turning to the direction the two pulsing lights were pointing. "Hunk and Keith are that way."

Lotor was quick to grasp the girl by her arm halting her movements instantly. "And which way is the druid?"

Pidge pointed behind her and sighed heavily in annoyance.

"I understand your friends are important but Rarg could be dying." Lotor released his hold. "I am sure they'll be fine."

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are all that evil."

"Rarg is Galra, Galra come first." Lotor sneered hoping to send a message to the Green Paladin only for it to bring a smile to the girls face.

"Keith is Galra." Pidge pointed out before turning around and heading in the direction of the possible near death druid.

"Yes, but he is not dying." Lotor swiftly caught up.

"He could be."

"You fleshlings are frustrating," Lotor snapped affectionately, clenching his hands into light fists.

"I've been told." Pidge shrugged pursing her lips in amusement. "Now come on Keith mentioned briefly that if we got split up Rarg was first priority."

Lotor gaped speechlessly at the girl, truly frustrating.

* * *

Keith sat against the rock arms resting loosely on his knees as he absentmindedly smoothed over his dagger, watching the Yellow Paladin work. He had been back and forth twice now waiting for Hunk to exclaim and rush to his feet spinning around to find his friend and announce he had fixed the device. But unfortunately, it was taking longer than they had first anticipated and Keith was growing restless. The Red Paladin furrowed his brow when Hunk's fingers slipped and the boy shivered violently. Keith rose and approached his friend quickly placing a hand over Hunk's own gaining the paladins attention.

"We don't need it." Keith lied. "We should find some shelter."

"Sorry, Keith." Hunk deflated as he stood, sighing in self-disappointment. "If I had the right tools and-"

"-Hunk." Keith interrupted. "It's fine."

Hunk let a small graceful smile appear in thanks before standing straight bringing back his usual cheerful self.

"Alright, where to?"

Keith bit his cheek as he was drawn to his left, something was pulling him there, he had strolled that way both times he had explored and he caught himself before he had gone any further wanting to keep Hunk in his sights. Keith wasn't sure what was drawing him there and he wasn't about to explain it to Hunk who was watching him with expected enthusiasm.

"We'll head that way," Keith answered ensuring the dark-skinned male was by his side before he began his trek. "We'll keep trying to contact Pidge."

"I hope she's okay."

"It's Pidge," Keith smirked at his companion cheekily. "If anything you should be worrying about Lotor."

* * *

"I have a question," Lotor spoke up finding the girls extreme concentration on her contraption exceedingly boring. "How much do you know of the Galra race?"

"Only from what Allura and Coran have said," Pidge glanced ahead. "The Blade of Marmora were a bit cryptic and from all the occupied planets I would say I know a fair bit."

"So you know that my father was corrupted?"

Pidge heard the question but she could hear the underlying question beneath, the slight hope that the Prince was desperate to hide.

"You think Rarg can save him?"

Lotor remained silent, it had always been a deflating hope that Zarkon could return to the caring wise King and father he had been. The dark Quintessence that had consumed the Galra made it hard for Lotor himself along with Nara to accept that Zarkon was really gone. The Emperor still called himself Zarkon still called himself King but his wife was no longer Honerva the Altean scientist but Haggar the druid. His children he treasured were but soldiers at his disposal and his festering hate and anger was slowly driving the Galra insane.

After overhearing of the possibility of Nara's return Lotor had immediately ordered his generals in search of the druid who knew every secret, every piece of information that would destroy or keep a race alive. Rarg was a powerful druid, a man who kept Haggar sane for too long. He was Haggar's protégé, Nara's secret keeper and his own dear friend. He would never admit that Rarg held any of his affections but he couldn't deny that the druid was indeed an ally.

If he could find Rarg and restore Nara perhaps Zarkon could be saved. Lotor knew it may very well be impossible and it showed a weakness that Lotor had buried down long ago, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

A piercing beep entered the atmosphere and Lotor was shaken from his thoughts as Pidge began to jog towards a mass of eccentric pillars of ice. He quickly joined her and came to a halt as they found themselves before a large cavern, the hollow entrance leading to a black mass of never ending tunnels.

"Rarg is in there?"

"Keith's armour is." Pidge glanced behind her, furrowing her brow as the brewing storm was getting closer. "Let's go."

"Do you think I am lying?" Lotor tilted his head to the side, the small girl's attitude changing within moments had the Galra Prince raising a sceptic brow.

"I just don't get that if you sent your generals after him, why haven't they found him yet?" Pidge let her Bayard light the way as she entered the cave. "If he is here, we found him pretty quickly, so what's going on?"

"In all honesty, I do not know." Lotor furrowed his brow examining the walls, gently grazing his fingers across the freezing surface. "It's as if they never made it here."

"What do you think happened to them?" Pidge turned to him at the softness of the Galra's voice.

"Death or betrayal," Lotor pursed his lips, his eyes slit with venom and his teeth barred in viciousness. "It seems loyalty is nothing but a game."


	22. Bonding & Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Keith bond and Rarg is finally found

Hunk didn't know what to do or even say as he sat rigidly between two jagged uncomfortable rocks within a shallow cave with the Red Paladin positioned as far away as he could be, mouth curled down in a strained frown. The Yellow Paladin was clutching desperately at himself, his arms wrapped tightly around his torso attempting to stop the rapidly escaping heat of his body. Hunk observed a little annoyingly that Keith didn't seem affected against the freezing temperatures, knife in his palms slowly twisting the blade over and over as he stared out to the icy fields they had just travelled on not even a threat of a shiver lingering in the paladin's body. Hunk, however, was icy cold, he was sure his fingers were slowly numbing, an aching pain settling at the tips of his fingers. Hunk involuntarily let out a mumbled whimper as a shudder of cold enveloped him for a moment too long. His eyes tightly and swiftly closed as Keith's head snapped towards him, not wanting to see the pitiful orbs that were surely aimed his way. He heard the light footsteps as he shivered violently still not daring to open his eyes when Keith slumped down beside him. Their sides touched with a warmth that had Hunk's heart flourishing erratically, almost sighing with relief at the heat, restraining himself from moving any closer. When the Red Paladin's head hesitantly landed on his shoulder Hunk's eyes flew open and he glanced at the helmet covered head as it shuffled to a more comfortable position.

"What are you doing?" Hunk couldn't help but ask a slight confusion to his words but it held the hint of thankfulness that had Keith shifting ever so slightly closer.

"It's cold."

Hunk gulped at Keith's gruff voice but knew that the Paladin was merely making an excuse on behalf of Hunk's self-esteem. It was clear Keith had just wanted to silence his needy whines and it seemed that words were not going to stop the frequent quivers. If that were the case Hunk decidedly didn't reply instead focusing on the strange but welcomed warmth that Keith was willingly providing. They stayed that way for some time, the howls of the lashing storm a welcoming noise in the awkward silence that settled between them. Hunk decided to put them both at ease, opening his mouth before he really thought about the words that had formulated in his mind.

"This is awkward." If Hunk still had feeling in his palm he would have hidden his face at his own stupidity but instead, he winced and shook his head lightly.

"You can say that again," Keith replied not seeming to notice the dark-skinned male's inner turmoil, his head still leaning heavily on Hunk's shoulder. The Yellow Paladin couldn't help the easy smile that found its way to his lips, tilting his head down to Keith whose face was purposely obscured by his helmet.

"Thank you." Hunk realising that pity was not what Keith was conveying, he had genuinely wanted to help. The Yellow Paladin wanted to shift, to see the concern written on Keith's face, the embarrassment that was sure to be plain as day. But Hunk resisted, it wasn't often Keith flourished his emotions out in the open and he didn't want to lose the heat that was shielding him from the ever-growing coldness.

"It's nothing." Keith flung his hand out on impulse, waving the Yellow Paladin off unable to hide the bashfulness from his voice. Thankfully Hunk didn't question it and Keith felt the dark-skinned male finally relax his body and let out an almost inaudible sigh that had Keith flushing down to his neck.

It was at least another hour or so before the storm finally died down and the two Paladins could continue their journey. They both knew the other was silently deciphering what had just occurred within the small cave but neither were brave enough to speak out. They had more pressing matters to attend to, Rarg was still out there and they had yet to make contact with Pidge and Lotor. Keith glanced over his shoulder to ensure Hunk was still following before examining what was ahead. Two large pillars of shaped jagged ice caught his attention, they didn't seem natural against the jutted mountain it originated from, almost like they had been summoned from thin air. Keith felt the pull grow in strength and turned back to his companion, smiling a little with humour as the man heaved himself up the edge of the cliff.

"You alright, Hunk?"

"Fine." Hunk heaved in a little harshly, his hands leaning on his knees as he gulped in the fresh air. "How much further?"

"We're heading for what's between those pillars."

"Are you sure, Rarg is there?" Hunk followed Keith's finger, internally groaning in horror at the large distance.

"No, it's more of a gut feeling," Keith smirked at Hunk's exasperated look and waited for the Yellow Paladin to catch his breath before they continued.

* * *

 

Long aged fingers slowly reached out, not wincing at the cracking sound the knuckles made as the digits closed around the piece of equipment. The helmet that was brought to sit on the cloaked lap was cold against the matured skin. The visor reflected the being's face and a hand voluntarily brushed the markings that bore the cheekbones. Pale red in colour but still held the wearer's true origins. It had been an age since this face had been uncovered and a small burst of freedom washed over its features recalling the mask that had covered this face had been destroyed in the blast of battle. The pale blue eyes staring back were wracked with exhaustion, the crow's feet ageing them far older than reality. A weak sigh passed the thinly veiled lips only to turn to a sound of pain at the sudden clench of chest muscles. Dark purple bruises were sure to litter every inch of the scrawny chest beneath the tattered robes. The deep slash that made it's way from beneath the cloak's collar to the lobe of a pointed ear that wilted at the strain of the laceration was seeping a fair amount of blood. Fingers delicately pressed against it, the words flowing as a whisper as a small white light emitting from the digits enveloped the wound. The hand fell away, grasping the helmet to inspect the work, nodding in satisfaction at the thin white line that had replaced the deep open wound. The helmet was lowered back down, eyes assessing the world around it. A cave, that much was obvious, unable to recall how they ended up here the attention was taken to the opening that led to an escape. An attempt to move was quickly squashed as the intense pain overwhelmed the weak body, stars danced in front of pale blue vision and attempted to blink them away, breath heavy. Waiting for the dizziness and nausea to subside, comfort was found in the shape of broken armour. The white and red armour was covered with an icy layer but still held an aura of life. A life that had thought to have been snuffed out some millennia ago.

A distant patter had ears pricked in attention and eyes furiously attempting to see through walls. Something or someone was making their way towards this location and lips were unable to decide to call out. A voice caught his attention, unfamiliar but not unwelcome. Another voice joined the first and eyes widened in fear. That tone was unmistakable. Biting the words that threatened to come out, tension-filled shoulders waited, waited for the inevitable end that was sure to come. The footsteps became louder with each breath-taking step and pale blue eyes closed in anxiety, body twitching at each echo of feet colliding with ice. An intake of breath had eyes opening again and mouth lapsed open in bewilderment.

"Rarg. You are alive, thank the Dark Heavens."

Rarg could only stare as Prince Lotor fell to his side, pushing away the white locks that had fallen over his eye. The look of sincerity had the Druid alarmed, his head snapping away only to cry out as the pain shot through his frail body.

"He is heavily injured, his needs medical attention."

"Okay, do you think you can carry him?"

Rarg wearily watched the Prince with extreme suspicion only turning to his companion when she talked. The girl was clad in armour much like the one she was currently gathering in her arms. A Paladin. Rarg rose a brow and turned back to Lotor who was already looking at him. Concern flittered over the Prince's features and the Druid clutched tighter at the helmet he had yet to relinquish from his grasp.

"Lotor." Rarg was not surprised his voice was rough and crackled but the pain it caused his throat had Rarg wincing to a great degree.

"Hush Rarg, no harm will come to you," Lotor reassured, gently removing the death-like grip on the Red Paladin's helmet and offered it to Pidge. "We're going to get you out of here."

Rarg could only nod, the sudden company caused exhaustion to flood his body and despite his body's protests, he let the Prince lift him from the frigid ice. The warmth that the Prince offered him had Rarg's eyes slowly closing, the Red Paladin's helmet fuzzing away as darkness overtook him.


	23. Character, Not Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lotor find Keith and Hunk, they head back to the Castle where Lotor and Coran talk.  
> Keith has another vision of his mother.

Emerging from the depths of a dark labyrinth to a clear sky with no sign of a pasting storm surfacing, Pidge and Lotor with a lifeless Rarg nestled in the Galra Prince's arms took off, the small blinker on Pidge's device as their new destination. Pidge glanced at the man in Lotor's hold and bit the inside of her cheek in curiosity. The Druid was Altean, the same as Haggar, perhaps all the druids were Altean? It was a question for another time as Lotor staggered, Pidge hastily bringing her arms up to help steady the Prince and his unconscious patient. Lotor nodded hesitantly in thanks ensuring the Druid was stable within his grasp before he continued after the retreating Green Paladin.

As they closed the distance between themselves and her friends, Pidge noticed a silhouette in the distance. The body was slouch lightly, seemingly straining to haul something up from over the edge of the small steep cliff. As they edged closer the features became clearer, the burgundy and white armour belonged to the Red Paladin, to what Keith was pulling at swiftly became clear as a white and yellow helmet appeared from below, Hunk's hands grasping frantically at the Red Paladin's wrists. Pidge stifled a laugh as Keith took several steps back as he managed to heaved Hunk up on the soft snow, falling straight onto his buttocks from the sudden lack of an opposing force. Pidge and Lotor watched Hunk shuffle to his feet, promptly helping the fallen Keith before the Yellow Paladin glanced beyond him and his eyes lit up with glee.

"Pidge!"

The voice almost didn't reach her ears but she jumped up as down in joy as she scampered through the thick snow, waving her hands frantically in the air. Hunk left Keith almost instantly bounding down the snowing plain, almost suffocating the girl in a bear hug as they crashed together.

"Oh, it's so good to see your face." Hunk rubbed their cheeks together in affection causing Pidge to laugh. "Don't ever fly off into a raging snowstorm again!"

"That was us, Hunk." Keith appeared beside them, his breath knocked from his lungs as Pidge wrapped her hands around his chest after Hunk reluctantly let her go. Pidge suddenly snapped herself away as if burnt by Keith's touch and the boy's watched her as she scrambled around them before backtracking towards Prince Lotor who was trudging in the snow, uninterested in their reunion. Keith noticed the body cradled in the Galra's arms and rushed to the man's side as Hunk scrambled after Pidge.

"Is this Rarg?" Keith rose his head to find Lotor nodding in answer. The Red Paladin inspected the Druids features and found himself hitching his breath at the familiar small strips of colour on the man's cheekbones. "He's Altean."

"That is an astute observation, Keith." Lotor snapped mockingly before shifting his hold. "Obvious speculation can wait, Rarg needs medical attention."

"Let's get back to our Lion's," Keith ignored the petulant tone of the Galra knowing it was disguising the terror that was currently racking the Prince's body. "Coran will help him, Lotor."

"I can only hope it will not be too late." Lotor's brow pinched in worry deciding to let a small amount of emotion seep through hoping that this would motivate the Red Paladin to insist his fellow comrades to stop frolicking in the snow.

"Pidge, Hunk, come on," Keith called out before pausing as the Green Paladin pulled a recognizable helmet from the snow.

"I threw it away when Hunk called my name," Pidge bowed her head in embarrassment. "I remembered when I hugged you."

Keith approached the Green Paladin gently grazing his fingers against his missed helmet and thanked the girl before glancing at Hunk, who was currently unearthing Keith's armour. The white and red armour that still held the large gaping blackened hole, where Haggar's spell had hit him, caused the Red Paladin to unintentionally shiver.

The group managed to return to their lions with relative ease, no storms dared flicker before the distressed Galra Prince as he marched. No one spoke on the journey home, Pidge and Hunk even silent not wanting to stir Lotor's emotions. They made it back to the Castle and Rarg was rushed to the healing pods with Coran and a helpless Lotor in tow. Lance and Shiro welcomed back their friends, the Blue Paladin whining of the boredom he had to endure without them. Shiro rolled his eyes in exasperation before explaining their liberation of several planets and their run-in with the Galra ship they had warned them about. Allura had taken Keith's armour from Hunk and promised to have it repaired within the day, knowing the Red Paladin was eager to rid himself of its replacement. It wasn't long before Keith found himself next to Prince Lotor watching the healing pod do its task. Coran stood by its control panel ensuring the Druid's vitals stayed stable during the process.

"I know what you wish to ask, Coran." Lotor voiced himself confidently, eyes not daring to leave Rarg's face. "I do not see why do you not speak your mind."

Keith glanced towards the Altean advisor watching the hesitant finger that hovered over its target. The way the redhead blinked slowly before turning to the Galra Prince had Keith wondering if he should leave.

"Why didn't you tell us there are more surviving Altean's?"

"It is not important at this present time, is it?" Lotor rose one brow letting a finger curl around his chin, "The very existence of other species are under siege, I would have thought the proud all knowing Altean's would put aside their own personal sorrows to fix what us, filthy Galra have infected into the Universe."

"Is that what you think Allura and I think of you?" Coran features lit up in horrifying surprise.

"The Princess cannot stand to stay in the same room as a Galra," Lotor pointed out, "I do understand why, but what I don't, is why you feel the opposite."

"I've lived long enough to know that it doesn't matter what you look like, it is what you do with that life that affects those around you." Coran placed a hand against the glass of the healing pod. "If history has taught me anything not everyone stays true."

Keith watched in awe at the exchange, he didn't know Coran felt that way. The Altean advisor usually kept his opinions to himself, letting Allura speak on behalf of them both. Keith knew Coran would only speak out if an argument escalated out of hand. Now that the Red Paladin thought about it the advisor never turned away from him, revealing his Galra heritage hadn't changed anything between their relationship. He was still the same chatty, amusing moustache growing friend Keith knew. The Red Paladin couldn't help the small smile that floated to his lips at this thought and decided he'd have to thank the man later.

"Even Altean's stray from their path." Lotor commented, "I am pleased you are not as small minded as the Princess."

"Do not assume that I trust you," Coran stood tall, running a hand through his moustache. "You may be aiding us, but that is only because you are now an outlaw. As soon as it suits you, you will turn the tables on us."

"You think so low of me?"

"And that has everything to do with character," The advisor folded his arms in answer at the conceited tone of the Prince. "Not race."

"I can see now why Allura keeps you so close." Lotor nodded in respect at the Altean, finishing the conversation there as he set his sole focus on the unaware Rarg who was slowly bleeding life back into his body.

* * *

 

_"Brother!"_

_"Nara?" Lotor spun around noting the astonishment in the girl's eyes, "Whatever is the matter?"_

_"Father and Mother are alive!"_

_"Do not jest, sister," Lotor shook his head in disbelief, yelping out in protest as the girl grasped his wrist and tugged him towards the room where their parent's bodies laid. Nara let the door open and bit her lip in anticipation as Lotor took in the scene before him. Two slabs were now empty, the blankets that had shrouded his parents from the living laid in a messed heap beside them._

_Standing in the corner was Keith, eyes wide in surprise at the vision. Lotor was a mere child, his white locks framed his face, his purple irises were wide, looking on in shock. Nara who was a teenager took the boys hand and walked him over to one of the slabs._

_"This cannot be true," Lotor blinked back his tears letting a hand rest on the slab, the warmth of his father still fresh in his mind._

_"I came to have a final talk with father but there was no body to speak with." Nara explained, "We must find them!"_

_It took several moments before Lotor grinned in glee and nodded excitedly at his sister, both sprinting from the room. Keith was quick to follow, freezing in his spot at the voice that flittered into life. When the Galra's voice echoed through the ship, a dark unnerving tone that seemed familiar, Nara paused in her movements._

_"Come on Nara, he's on the bridge." Lotor pulled eagerly at the girl's hand. Nara hesitated for a moment before allowing the boy to lead her. The bridge doors opened and both Lotor and Nara froze as the man turned towards them. The faint, glowing, purple possessed eyes narrowed viciously low causing Lotor to grasp at Nara's shirt in fear, shifting closer towards her. The scar that ran down the man's face that both siblings had traced many times now seemed to come alive as Zarkon's face contorted._

_"Father?" Nara asked cautiously, bringing her brother into a hug after noticing the boy physically trembling._

_Keith stood at the door, he knew this moment, Coran had spoken of it when he explained what had happened all those years ago. To see it from the inside from one of Zarkon's children no less was heart-wrenching. To see Lotor visibly shaking in terror at the sight of his own father had Keith feeling sympathy for the Galra Prince._

* * *

 

Keith's eyes snapped open, finding himself staring at the ceiling from his spot on the floor. He swept the sweat from his brow, flicking his locks from his face before shifting around to find an empty but freshly made bed. Keith sighed before rising, sluggishly stretching his tired aching limbs. The Red Paladin supposed he could allow the Prince a moment to himself before he was forced into Keith's company. Hopefully, Hunk was awake and cooking in the kitchen, the Red Paladin needed a good meal to digest after what he had just witnessed in his dream.


	24. Insect You Call A Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarg is released from the healing pod and promises to help and Lotor finds himself unable to control his anger.

To Keith's horrid luck or perhaps, maybe, just this once, good luck, Hunk had been already in the progress of starting breakfast. As the Red Paladin took a seat in front of the counter he watched Hunk's skilled hands peel, cut and handle with amazing precision. Neither Paladin spoke, both finding comfort in the silence, the sound of a well-honed knife hitting sharply against the counter the only noise keeping Keith aware he was in Hunk's company. It wasn't long till they were interrupted, the Blue Paladin shuffling in, stretching his arms above his head as he yawning with exhaustion.

"Morning Hunk, Keith," Lance slumped down beside the Half Galra and blinked away his tired tears. "What's for breakfast?"

"Hate to break the news to you, Lance," Hunk pointed towards the three plates that sat to the side already presented with strange like plants. "One of those isn't for you."

"Hunk, what the what?" Lance whined, letting his head hit the table, muffling into his sleeves. "I'm too tired to make anything."

"Then starve." Keith rolled his eyes, smiling at Hunk who chuckled at Lance's annoyed groan he emitted in response. The Yellow Paladin swiftly plated the rest before motioning to Keith to take a dish. The Red Paladin rose from his spot offering the Blue Paladin a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before following Hunk from the room. Keith didn't ask where they were headed, he'd find out soon enough, what he hadn't expected was when they arrived at the room where Rarg was healing, the frail Altean was out of his pod and sitting beside the Galra Prince.

"Ah, Hunk you came back." Lotor motioned him forward, nodding in thanks as he took the plate from his hands and offered it to the Druid. Rarg rose a brow before taking the dish, eyeing it with the highest of distrust, "Trust me Rarg, you will have tasted nothing like it."

Keith noticed Coran was standing by the recently evacuated pod and offered the man the plate of food, the advisor smiled before accepting despite the fact Keith wasn't gazing his way. Keith hadn't taken his eyes from the Altean Druid watching the way Rarg's eyes lit involuntarily after tasting Hunk's food.

"This is magnificent." Rarg complimented, "To think I would receive a meal such as this after near death, it is a dream come true."

Lotor chuckled out loud and found himself in debt to the Yellow Paladin, it had been too long since a hearty laugh had escaped these lips, seemed almost a lifetime ago. The Prince noticed Coran was no longer alone and stood from his spot, gently placing his plate beside him.

"Rarg, you remember Keith?" Lotor motioned the Paladin over, Keith was hesitant but pushed it away as he approached the slumped Druid. Rarg himself had stopped eating, his eyes were revelling in every inch of the Red Paladin as he could muster. This was Nara's flesh and blood, his dear friend's son, he had grown from the tiny defenceless baby Rarg had once held in his embrace. The thought of Nara and her fate had the Druid vowing to keep this boy safe. This time he was determined not to fail his Princess. Rarg rose from his place, bowing low to the sudden bewildered Keith before yanking the boy towards him and encircling him into a weak hold. Keith didn't know what to do, his arms were stiff at his side and his brain had yet to catch up on what was happening. Thankfully the hug was broken a few moments later and Keith stumbled back, Hunk grasping his arm to steady him.

"I cannot believe what I am seeing," Rarg had to wipe a stray tear from his cheek, "To think Nara's child survived, it is truly a miracle."

"He's much more like Nara than you think," Lotor disclosed to the Druid who suddenly turned grim and aimed a raged scowl at the Prince.

"Where is she? What have you done with the Princess?"

"Calm down Rarg. My sister is in hiding, no one knows of her whereabouts but me."

"I thought Nara was a big Robeast that wanted to kill us?" Hunk tilted his head in confusion, "Isn't she gone? Like gone, gone?"

"I think Lotor believes Rarg will be able to restore her," Coran twisted his moustache in complementation, watching the Galra Prince in interest, "Does the body not integrate with the beast? Or is it just the beings soul?"

"It is a beings entire essence that is absorbed into a Robeast, a body is but a shell," Rarg explained furrowing his brow as something came to mind. "We usually burn and dispose of the bodies leaving no evidence, but I do not think they would give Nara the same treatment. They may despise her but she is still the heir and I cannot imagine Haggar would allow Zarkon to burn her daughter's body."

"You speak as if there is still a caring mother within that monster." Lotor growled low, "A mother would not cast their child to an eternity bound to a cold machine!"

"You know as well as I do, none of this would have happened had you gone to Earth like you were ordered," Rarg spoke calmly but the venom was clear in his tone. The Druid ended the argument with the Prince by twisting towards Keith. "I will help you bring Nara back, but I cannot make any promises."

"Thank you," Keith nodded once before copying the Druid previous actions and bowed back. Rarg smiled and turned to Coran who jumped a little startled at the sudden attention.

"I believe you have some questions for me? I'm sure Allura does as well."

"We do."

"Then please bring me to her," Rarg implored, "I'd very much like to see my Princess."

Keith watched Coran offer the Druid his arm to which Rarg took gratefully as they exited the room leaving behind a fury-filled Galra Prince and two nervous Paladin's.

"Are you okay?" Hunk winced as he spoke, aiming his question towards Lotor, closing his eyes in dread anticipation. To both the Paladin's surprises Lotor didn't speak nor did he move, he stood frozen seemingly lost in his thoughts. Keith approached the Prince and laid a gentle hand to the man's forearm in an attempt to gain the man's attention. What he didn't expect was finding himself being thrown aggressively across the room resulting in his head snapping back and whacking violently against the wall. Keith groaned as he grasped his head in agony, legs buckling as he attempted to rise, stars dancing insistently in his vision. Hunk skidded to Keith's side, carefully assisting him into a hunched position unable to stop Keith from leaning heavily against the wall. They both turned to Lotor who had growled and found him sneering viciously at the Red Paladin.

"Do not touch me again," Lotor snarled sadistically pointing an accusing finger at Keith. "You are the reason Nara is no longer among us, including that insect you call a father. I will not have Rarg or anyone for that matter blaming me for my sister's careless actions."

Keith felt Hunk tighten his hold in immense fear but as his vision fully cleared he become aware of the Yellow Paladin movements. Hunk had shifted and Keith found himself shielded from  Lotor's harsh words.

" I think you need to calm down," Hunk attempted to persuade the Galra, "Think about who you're talking to. He's your nephew, he didn't ask for this and I won't let you talk to him like that."

Keith watched the back of Hunk in complete awe, he hadn't known the dark-skinned Paladin had felt that way, it was a warm-hearted feeling to know someone had his back. It was true he hadn't asked for any of this, he had just wanted to know where he came from. After everything he had uncovered came to the surface he had taken it in stride and was just realising he was not the only one who had to deal with this revelation. Keith found it odd when Hunk referred to him as Lotor's nephew and it seemed the Prince had as well. Lotor had paused, his creased brow had unwrinkled and was now watching the Yellow Paladin in revelation. Hunk moved to the side allowing Lotor to see what he had done, Keith was still holding his head with one hand but his other arm had moved to grasp his side, attempting to soothe the pain that shook through his body.

"I am truly sorry Keith, to think I could not control my anger," The Prince bowed his head in guilt. "I will leave, I need to be alone."

The Paladin's held their breaths as Lotor stalked from the room and Keith smiled weakly as the Yellow Paladin let out a huff of nervous breath and slumped down against the wall by the Red Paladin's side.

"I actually thought for a second there I was going to die." Hunk tilted his head up and closed his eyes in thanks. "Oh, god."

Keith let out a huff of laughter before grimacing at the action causing his body to jolt with pain. He waved off Hunk's eye of concern before unconsciously grasping the boy's hand.

"Thanks, Hunk, that means a lot."

"It's nothing," The Yellow Paladin shrugged before bringing both of them to their feet, ensuring Keith was steady before he continued. "I know you would do the same for me."


	25. Legolas, Fingers And A Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarg retracts Keith's Galra DNA and the Paladin's find themselves in a fantasy land where Nara is said to be hidden.

Lance was walking with purpose beside Pidge when Lotor appeared around the corner, too absorbed with himself to notice the two Paladins. Lance was unable to dodge the incoming body and grunted as the Galra Prince knocked into him seemingly unaware he had even hit something and continued walking, shrouded in obliviousness.

"Woah, hold up there Legolas," Lance exclaimed grasping the Galra's wrist and bringing Lotor to a stop. The Prince turned and seemed to dissolve the layer that surrounded him as Pidge rose a brow at Lance.

"Legolas, Lance? Seriously?"

"Its the hair." Lance motioned with his hands before shrugging and pointed to Lotor's ears. "His ears are Elfish too."

Pidge simply shook her head just raising her hand to stop the Blue Paladin from talking before turning to the Galra who's brow was creased with confusion but also remorse.

"Lotor, are you okay?"

"I will be in due time." Lotor replied noticing the bucket in Lance's hand, "Where are you off to?"

"To milk Kaltenecker." Lance shrugged at the surprise that lit up on Lotor's features. "She's just our cow."

"A cow?" Lotor pursed his lips at the sound the word made before mentioning the name Lance had called him just before. "Who or what is a Legolas?"

"It's- you know what? It's nothing. Did you want to come with us?" Pidge offered grabbing the Prince's arm. Lotor supposed the distraction would be welcome from the feeling of guilt he was currently attempting to push away. The Galra nodded his head as Lance began to leave which brought a grin to Pidge's lips, lugging Lotor behind her as she rushed to catch up with the Blue Paladin.

* * *

 

Coran was just in awe, the presence of an Altean much older than himself, one who had survived for ten thousand years within a Galra dominated Universe and who was happy to answer and reveal everything he had witnessed. The Altean advisor listened with enthusiastic intent along with his Princess and found his brain filling with eye changing information. Rarg was quite eager to bow allegiance to Allura and found the suspicious gazes he received from the two in return amusing.

"I expected the weariness, but you must understand my loyalty lies with Princess Nara." Rarg clasped his shaking fingers together. "I am to aid you if I ever wish to see her again."

Coran shared an accepting look with Allura and the Princess nodded to her advisor before grasping the Druid's hands with her own.

"Then let us do the best we can to reunite ourselves with our long lost friend."

Rarg found the foreign warmth that spread through him both strange and refreshing. His recently mended old bones that still ached seemed to soothe the longer Allura held on.

"If it is alright with you Allura, I might go in search for Keith." Rarg bowed as the Princess nodded and released the man from her grasp.

* * *

 

Keith parried the blow Matt sent his way, smiling at the pure glee the rebel sent his way. They sparred for a few moments more while Hunk watched before Matt caught Keith by surprise. Hooking his staff under the Red Paladins legs, Matt hissed in pain as Keith's arm shot out, claws automatically gripping the side of the rebel's neck in a desperate attempt to balance himself. The Half Galra yelped as he fell back bringing the unprepared Holt sibling with him, groaning as he hit the ground with Matt on top of him.

"Sorry!" Matt exclaimed struggling to untangle himself from Keith suddenly stopping as blood seeped from where Keith had clawed him.

"Oh jeez, Matt you're bleeding." Keith helped the rebel sit up and cursed himself as he examined the wound, fingers ghosting around the gashes.

"I'm okay," Matt reassured moving his head away in embarrassment, a small amount of guilt flooded him as Keith's hand lingered in the air uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" Keith attempted to ignore the flinch deciding to bring his arm back to his side. "It's pretty deep."

Matt nodded and let Keith help him to his feet, covering his wound with a gloved hand before smiling reassuringly at the concerned Red Paladin.

"Keith?"

The two Paladin's and rebel turned to see the Rarg leaning heavily against the training deck door. Hunk swift to come to the Druid's side, helped the Altean approach Keith and the injured Matt.

"Rarg, you should be resting," Keith stated watching as the Druid swept Matt's hand from the wound and replaced it with his own forefingers. The three stared in amazement as the Druid mumbled in a foreign dialect and a small white radiance glowed against Matt's neck. When Rarg moved away and smiled at the rebel, Matt grasped at his neck feeling the blemish had been healed and bowed swiftly before the Altean.

"Thank you."

"That is quite alright," Rarg replied glancing down at Keith's hands, noting the tips of his nails coated in the rebel's blood. "It seems you haven't quite got the hang of your claws."

"Having fingers for eighteen years kinda puts things into perspective." Keith wiped the blood away before giving Matt another look of apology.

"If you wish, I can return you back to human form."

"You can do that?" Hunk asked with gleeful enthusiasm.

"Of course, I've done it once before."

"True." Hunk nodded in agreement, turning to Keith for an answer. The Red Paladin's mind momentarily went blank at the thought of seeing his pale skin again before he glanced up at Rarg with hopeful filled eyes.

"I'd very much like to be human again."

Rarg tilted his head to the side slightly in understanding before approaching Keith and gently cradled the boys face within in palms. Keith closed his eyes to protect his sight from the bright light that emitted from Rargs's fingers and ignored the sharp intake of breath that came from beside him. Matt was astounded, to see the purple pigment that had stained the Red Paladin's features slowly fade and be replaced with such fair skin was remarkable. When the druid move away and Keith opened his eyes, Matt swallowed the rambling words that were sure to form and just stood stunned, staring at the wistful orbs he had only seen briefly before.

Keith examined his fingers and flexed them, eyes widening in a daze at the sight. He showed them to Hunk and let the smile grow as the dark-skinned Paladin bounced towards him and swung an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss purple Keith." Hunk pouted, wincing as Keith elbowed him in the chest, covering the spot with his hand. "Yep, definitely missing him."

Keith snorted in humour at the cheerful Yellow Paladin before turning to Rarg who was watching them in content.

"Thank you, Rarg."

"Anything for Nara's child." The Druid bowed low before rising and addressing the task at hand. "Lotor knows of Nara's whereabouts, I suggest we begin before Zarkon learns that I am alive."

"Sure." Keith agreed before following the Druid from the room with Hunk and Matt close behind.

They found Lotor pale and aghast in the Castle's kitchen, watching in repulsion as Lance and Pidge slurped at their milky drinks. The Green Paladin glanced over her shoulder and waved cheerfully at them, whispering to the newcomers as they approached.

"We showed Lotor how to milk a cow," Pidge explained smothered a laugh and pointed to the Galra's aimless features. "He's been like this ever since."

Matt chuckled and slumped down beside his sister while Hunk snatched Lance's shake, taking a sip as the Blue Paladin floundered desperately to get it back. Keith approached the Prince alongside Rarg and went to put his hand out only to stop himself. Not wanting to be thrown across the room again the Red Paladin pulled his arm back.

"Lotor?"

"Hmm, yes?" Lotor mumbled staring straight ahead, still attempting to process what he had just witnessed.

"We need you to take us to Nara." Keith jumped a little as the Prince's head snapped towards him, the sudden determination in Lotor's eye had the Red Paladin taking a step back.

"Then let us be on our way." Lotor stood startling Lance and Hunk to attention.

* * *

 

With Allura at the helm and the Galra Prince by Coran's side for navigation, the Castle made it the location with relative ease. The small rock that floated aimlessly in front of them was unimpressive, the large gaping hole within the rock had Lotor instructing Allura to head towards. The others watched in horror as the Princess moved the ship towards it, the rock seemingly growing in size until the hole was twice the size of the ship and seemed to be covered in some kind of watery veil.

"Head straight, but be careful as you enter, it may reject us," Lotor announced last second, pursing his lips as the others suddenly rose in an uproar. As they passed through the shroud, the Galra Prince crossed his arms and smirked as the others suddenly silenced and stared out to the lush green field that appeared before them. The blooming alien flowers and the petal breeze that flowed around the ship seemed like something from a dream.

"What in the what?" Lance rose from his seat and headed to the window, plastering his hands against the glass. The others weren't far behind and they all gawked at the fantasy land the Castle drifted past.

"What is this place?" Shiro aimed the question at Lotor as the Prince joined them.

"It is a place that is undetectable on any radar," The Galra explained, "I found it some time ago, I brought Nara here so my mother's magic could not influence her. It seems this place has some kind of field around it that makes it impossible for outsiders to penetrate."

"Before, you said the veil might reject us." Pidge pointed out turning to the Prince, "What exactly would it be rejecting?"

"Dishonesty." Lotor answered truthfully before elaborating his reasoning, "I had thought that perhaps Rarg had an ulterior motive, but it seems I was mistaken."

"The only one here with an ulterior motive is you," Rarg bit back.

"Not possible," Lotor spoke with an air of smugness, "The veil allowed me entrance, I am as honest as the rest of you."

The Paladin's gave each other shared glances before Lance pointed at something in the distance, voice cracking as he slapped Hunk's shoulder repetitively to gain his attention.

"There's a thing coming for us! Guys! There's something coming!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1go_D4zywA  
> VOLTRON VIDEO! For season 4


	26. Nara's Essence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarg uses his magic to put Nara back into her body and Keith, Matt and Lotor head to find the Paladin's mother.

Allura was swift to violently shift the Castle just as the large mass flew past, clipping the side of the ship, causing everyone to flail as the Castle shook aggressively. Coran was quick to rush to his station analysing the damage before the advisor spun back to the Princess, while the others attempted to regain their balance.

"It clipped one of the thrusters, It'll take me some time to fix."

"Then we should land and prepare reparations." Allura noded to her advisor in understanding before addressing the Paladins. "Head to your Lion's, we will need to defeat the target before I can land."

"No!" Lotor put his hand out, stopping Lance as he attempted to pass while the others halted in their movements. "That is my sister, let me out and I will speak with her."

Allura hesitated for a moment before she swiftly agreed with him, following Keith with her eyes as he ran after the Galra Prince. The Altean Princess waited for Lotor and Keith to exit the Castle before she adjusted the ships movements, allowing herself and the others to star out in fear as the Robeast whirled around and began to charge once again.

"Nara, that is enough!" Lotor yelled out as he walked the lush field, furrowing his brow at the angered Robeast. "I've brought help! So stop this inferior behaviour!"

The Robeast slowed to halt in front of the Prince and tilted its head down towards him and let out a grunt that seemed to portray annoyance.

"I've brought Rarg and the Paladin's of Voltron," Lotor explained as Keith caught up and gave the man a belittled glance. It was as if the Prince was answering a question, one that the machine had apparently asked. "I have brought Keith, sister."

The Robeast groaned out and Keith's eyes widened at the noise, a flashback to the outpost and the same groan it had admitted then. It was his name. The Red Paladin snapped his eyes to the Robeast as he heard the creak of metal, finding himself under the intense stare of the machine. Lotor nodded promptly before motioning to the Castle.

"Come, sister, let us return you to your body."

Keith didn't budge as Lotor turned away, completely baffled as the Robeast disregarded him and followed obediently behind the Galra Prince. As they approached the ship the others were emerging, Allura and Rarg appeared behind the Paladin's both eyeing the Robeast in amazement.

"Nara," Rarg bowed weakly, his body resisting the movement. "I am pleased to see you are unharmed."

The Robeast stayed silent, it's intimidating violet eyes staring at the Altean Princess. Allura was aghast, even though she had known her childhood friend was alive and had been unwillingly killed and her very being transferred into a Robeast, Allura hadn't thought twice. But seeing the machine now and knowing Nara was inside had Allura staring in horror and guilt. She couldn't begin to understand what her friend had gone through, living with a shell of a man who was once a father. Becoming a member of the Marmora and having to keep it hidden from everyone she knew. To having a child and sending it away with the possibility that they would never meet again. Allura turned her attention to Lotor as he began to speak, the words floated in the air but never made it to the Altean's ears as a small pang of guilt made its way to her heart. Perhaps she had been a bit rushed in her opinion of the Prince, yes the man was the son of the Emperor of the enemy, but it was becoming clear that Lotor did not agree with Zarkon's tactics. She felt someone come to her side and peered to find Coran brushing his moustache in affection.

"Coran, how can I help?" Allura popped a brow in interest.

"I am wondering perhaps if it was wise to come here," Coran commented quietly. "I know the others seem to trust Lotor and Rarg is indeed an Altean, but they have been with Zarkon for a long time."

"Then let us hope we have not just made a huge mistake," Allura clenched her hands into fists, smiling at her advisor who nodded in return.

"Let us begin shall we?" Rarg clasped his hands together as he addressed Lotor. "We need to give her instructions before I start."

Lotor pursed his lips in thought before gaining his sisters attention.

"Nara, when you regain consciousness you need to find an interface and send us your coordinates. Do you understand?"

The Robeast groaned and the Prince nodded to Rarg for him to continue, placing a hand on the metal before moving away. The Druid stood before the towering Robeast arms outstretched, straining from the motion. His fingers flexed in anticipation before he surged his magic forward and pushed it towards the silent machine. Rarg could feel Nara's presence inside, forcing it towards the surface, ignoring the gasps of awe as a mist emerged from the Robeast. The lilac haze formed together into a more structured shape and floating above the machine, small flicks of mist licked the air like the flames of a fire. It took several seconds before the vapour spasmed and flew down to the Druid, circling him once before flying away at lightning speed. The others were watching in marvel at the streak of lilac mist it left behind before snapping their head to the Robeast that began to creak. The machine began to sway, its eyes dull and lifeless as it fell back towards the illusory grass. As the Robeast's metal back connected with the ground it sent a small shudder through the Earth causing the Paladin's and their companions to balance themselves against the violent rumble.

"Did it work?" Lance asked as he held Pidge's arm to help her as she almost fell.

"Yes," Rarg turned to the Paladin with a victorious smile, "Nara essence is on her way back to her body as we speak. We should hear from her soon."

"Then let us hurry with the repairs," Allura announced addressing her advisor. "Coran."

"Hunk, Pidge, I could use your assistance." The Altean motioned for the two to join him before heading off to assess and fix the damage the Robeast had dealt.

"We need to leave now if we hope to make it to Nara in time." Lotor curled his finger over his chin in frustration, his words spoken to Rarg but overheard by the rebel Holt sibling and the Red Paladin. The duo shared a glance of common thought before Keith strolled over with Matt close behind.

"We can take Red," Keith offered to which Lotor smiled gratefully at him.

"I do not think Allura will allow it." The Prince mentioned, smirking a little at the unconvinced look on the Red Paladin's face.

"Too bad." Keith spun around and walked towards the Castle before glancing over his shoulder. "You coming?"

* * *

To find the red and white armour back in its home had Keith letting out a sigh of familiarity that swept over him. When he fitted it on and found that the armour sat snug against his body Keith let a smile grace his features.

"It suits you." Keith turned to the Galra Prince who was looking over at him in approval. "Much better than that horrid thing you had before."

For once Keith agreed, he snorted at Lotor before leading the man towards the Red Lion bay and found Matt and Rarg already inside. Matt snapped his head towards them and scratched his neck as he approached.

"I'm coming with you!" Matt announced rather loudly before coughing a little in embarrassment. "Rarg is going to stay, he can track us and let the Princess know where we are."

"Very well," Lotor nodded before heading over to the Druid to bid him farewell. The three left Rarg and entered the Lion, Keith quick to bring the cat to life.

When the growl emitted loudly through the Castle and outside where the others were busying themselves, the remaining companions turned their heads as the Red Lion shot from the ship and flew away back to the entrance.

"They left without us," Hunk wiped an arm over his forehead as he pouted, "Rude."

Pidge snorted and handed the Yellow Paladin the tool he had asked for, watching the glimpse of the Red Lion until it disappeared from her sight.


	27. Never Letting You Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nara wakes and sends the coordinates. Keith, Lotor and Matt intercept and mother and son are at last reunited!

As Nara's eyes fluttered open, the sudden burst of air that filled her lungs had the Galra Princess gulping desperately, battling to contain the life that was swiftly returning to her. Nara flailed her sluggish limbs, fighting the constricting funeral cloth that covered her, yelping in surprise as she fell from the cold slab where she had been laid to rest. TheGalra's head spun fiercely, lightheaded with the impulsive movements of her recent resurrection. The silk cloth fell from her shoulders as she rose unsteadily, kicking it away in disgust before patting herself down to ensure she was in one piece, nodding slightly in satisfaction with the knowledge she still had all her limbs. Nara glanced around as she slowed her ragged breathing, the light hairs on her skin standing at attention, hypersensitive to every sensation that the air provided. The Princess found the door that led to her escape, her legs and feet taking a couple of seconds to coordinate correctly before she was racing from the room, navigating the halls swiftly and silently. Nara easily manoeuvred around the timed sentries and avoided the laid-back guards, but soon found herself caught like a deer in headlights as two soldiers turned the corner at the same time and they unexpectedly found themselves in a standoff. The Princess was the first to move, quick to diminish the distance between them, knocking the soldiers out before they were able to alert anyone of her presence. Nara slid into the next room available and hastily brought up the interface from the console, relieved that her presence didn't send out a warning flag in the system. Her ears twitched on high alert as she typed fluidly, promptly sending the coordinates of the cruiser out to any ship nearby. It wouldn't be long before the Commander of the fleet would be made aware of the anomaly and Nara needed to head to the escape pods before the Commander ordered a lockdown to flush out the intruder.

* * *

 

When the immediate locator blinked on the map that materialised in front of Keith, Lotor and Matt, the Galra Prince's heart soared. A small part of him had expected that Rarg had just sent his sister to her death and was pleasantly taken aback to know that Haggar had not erased every trace of her daughter. Keith adjusted their course slightly and found his palms growing clammy with nervousness. The anxiety was soon gone and replaced with concentration as they neared the location of the beacon and found a small Galra pod evading the countless sea of opposing fire.

"Quickly Keith!" Lotor hard-pressed the boy as he stood helplessly beside the Red Paladin who promptly pushed his Lion forward. The Lion managed to come between the singular pod and it's enemy, destroying a few fighters before grasping the small ship between his Lion's jaws and sped away. Keith was never one to run from a fight but he knew when he was beaten, with an entire fleet after him, the Red Paladin had to choose his battles wisely. Plus the half-Galra had waited too long for this, to finally meet his mother, the woman who sat beside the Universe's oppressor for so many years. Matt advised Keith to stop in close proximity to a rebel base on a nearby planet knowing there would be no opposing Galra force. Only when the ship slipped from Red's mouth did Keith begin to imagine his mother's reactions. Would she be disappointed? He did lack the size and power of the Galra race, but he had the temperance and anger of one. Perhaps Nara would even be proud? He was a Paladin of Voltron, fighting for the Universe that she herself had been. Would she take one look at him and turn away in disgust? Or cradle him in her arms promising him that she would never leave his side again?

Matt noticed Keith had been completely oblivious to when Lotor sprinted from the Lion, placing a gentle hand on the Paladin's tensed shoulder only to snap it away as Keith jumped in fright. The Holt sibling was quick to apologise, noting the slight apprehension that floated in Keith's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked a little confused before realising what the Red Paladin was currently going over in his head. "Is it about your mum's reaction?"

"It's nothing," Keith shook his head and rose, hands shaking ever so slightly in cowardice, turning his head away at the unconvinced stare Matt gave him. The Red Paladin bit the inside of his cheek, it was clear that Matt thought he was overthinking things. "What if she doesn't want me anymore?"

The rebel barely caught the self-conscious whispered question and automatically flicked the boy square on his forehead, waving off the loud 'OI' he got in response and spoke sternly at the Paladin.

"You've both been waiting eighteen years for this, don't get cold feet now."

Keith let the rubbing hand fall from his head and considered Matt in high regard as his words steeled something inside him. The Red Paladin nodded once in hardened acceptance before leading the two of them from the Lion and towards his mother.

* * *

 

It felt like a lifetime to Keith as he and Matt crossed the small distance between the fighter jet and the Red Lion, his heart rate rapidly rising, deafening out the atmosphere around him. When Lotor moved to the side, the Paladin's breath instantly left him, the Galra Princess standing in front of him was breathtaking. He wasn't able to etch every smooth, flawless feature into his mind as the woman fell to her knees in front of him and wrapped him in her arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Nara breathed heavily, choking slightly on her words. She gently nuzzled her head in the boy's shoulder as she absorbed every breath and movement Keith made. The Galra moved back slightly, cradling her son's jaws tenderly in her palms as she warmed at the sight of him. "You look so much like your father."

"I do?" Keith could all but mutter out as he focused on the warmth that emitted from the woman's fingertips and seeped into his heart. Nara turned to Lotor in pure happiness and pointed at Keith, the Prince chuckling with delight at seeing his sisters shining smile.

"I'm never letting you go again," Nara spoke seriously to the Red Paladin before hugging him tightly once again. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and found her eyes gazing at a young handsome human smiling at the reunion. "Who's your friend?"

Matt jumped at the sudden attention as Keith pulled away and glanced behind him and motioned the boy over. The Holt sibling hesitated before moving closer blinking in surprise as Nara took his hand in her own.

"This is Matt, he's a rebel fighter." Keith tilted his head as the woman inspected him with scrutiny before she turned back to her son.

"Strong, a good choice for an intimate mate." Nara nodded in approval at her son's preference before giving her brother a confused look as both boys flushed red in embarrassment. "Did I say something wrong?"

"It seems humans are quite sensitive when it comes to such talk. Keith was not pleased when I asked him once before." Lotor explained to Nara before smirking and crossed his arms. "But alas, I'm sure these two would make quite a pair."

Nara chuckled along with her brother as both Keith and Matt stared at the floor in mortification. An explosion sounded in the distance and they all simultaneously glanced up at the sudden exploded orange sky.

"We should get back to the Castle," Lotor spoke aloud as Nara moved closer to Keith, her protective instincts coming forth. "The fleet should be almost upon us."

"Let's go." Keith agreed before he guided his mother to the Red Lion, who found herself suddenly a little intimidated by its presence. Lotor came beside her and smiled at her in comfort as Matt passed them and headed inside after Keith.

"The last time I saw this, it was still within Galra claws." Nara entered the cat and placed her hand on the interior in awe, "To think my son was the one who liberated it from my father and now pilots it, it is quite impressive."

Keith let a small happy smile grace his features before he brought the Lion to life, easing her off and began their journey back to the Castle, where Allura and the others were waiting with anticipation.


	28. Emperor's Anger & Princesses Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon finds out that Nara is alive and has escaped custody. Meanwhile, the Paladin's meet the Galra Princess and Allura is reunited with her childhood friend.

The Commander struggled against the droids that forcefully dragged him through the halls of the main fleet, where an enraged Emperor was waiting impatiently. As the door opened the Commander promptly ceased his resistance and gulped slightly at the piercing gaze Zarkon shot his way. He was forced to his knees before the throne, a cold robotic hand shoved his head down in a sign of respect before the Commander was allowed to look up at his Emperor.

"It has come to my attention that my daughter has miraculously resurrected, escaped your custody and is now in the company of the Paladin's of Voltron," Zakron spoke calmly, the venom and threat still clear in his voice. "Are my accounts of what happened correct, Commander Lerax?"

The Commander wet his lips anxiously before he spoke, glancing to the Witch that stood motionless by the throne where the Emperor was perched.

"She sent our coordinates out and fled in an escape pod before I had the chance to flush her out." Lerax explained desperately before defending his actions, "I was told she was dead, had I known I would have-"

"-Had you known?" Zarkon interrupted with a bout of spite, voice raised to a booming pitch. "Are you suggesting my information was not enough for your imprudent brain to station at least one guard at the door?"

"Of course not, my Emperor," The Commander shook his head, bowing his head in apology before snapping his head up. "I'll track her down at once and bring her back to you!"

"You've done enough," Zarkon lifted his chin slightly as he denied the man his redemption. The Emperor clasped his hands together as he watched the lesser Galra before him plead silently for his wellbeing. "Take him away, find out what he knows then dump him somewhere I won't have to see his face again."

The droids picked the Commander up and dragged the protesting Galra away, Zarkon turning to the Witch ignoring the man's cries of horror as they echoed through the halls.

"Find her," Zarkon ordered rising from his throne, adjusting his arm armour, flexing his fingers casually. "And if she happens to be in Lotor's company, kill him."

Haggar's eyes widened beneath her cowl at Zarkon's added command, staring at the Emperor for a moment before she nodded silently and left the room. Zarkon strolled towards one of the large paned windows, his armoured fingers tapping gently against his thigh as he thought, narrowing his eyes in irritation. The Emperor left the throne behind as he headed to his study, pushing those out the way who dared walk his path. He planted himself in his chair glancing over the vast amount of paperwork on his desk before he swiped his hands angrily over the surface causing the papers to fling into the air before fluttering to the ground. Zarkon growled low, grasping the red and white jacket that refused to fall from the corner of his desk and crumpled it tightly in his fist, removing the red Bayard that he had placed in its pocket.

* * *

Lance stood by Hunk's side as they watched the Galra Princess emerge from the Red Lion, both Paladin's gulping as her striking hues landed on them even if it was for a mere moment. Nara let a smile grace her features as she scanned her son's companions before she found Rarg standing next to Coran and Allura. She paused in her movements as she absorbed the nostalgic look of the Altean Princess. It had been too long since she had laid eyes on the shining blue of the Altean Princess hues, or the obvious red hair of the woman's royal advisor amazed that they had not changed since the last time they had spent time together ten thousand years ago. Nara glanced beside her as Lotor came to her side, her attention taken to the small trinket in the palm of his hand. The surprise and recognition that came forth had Nara gazing at her brother in astonishment.

"You've kept it all this time?"

Lotor nodded in reply and offered it to her, Nara delicately taking it before heading out the lion's mouth and approached the Altean's, ignoring the vast height difference, unable to stop the large smile from crossing her lips as gazed at her childhood friend.

"I did not think I'd ever see you again," Nara spoke which had Allura hitching her breath at the beautiful and familiar tone before breaking out in a smile swiftly bringing the woman into a long-awaited hug. The others watched from afar as the two Princesses reunited after so long, both giggling as Nara presented to Allura her homemade trinket. Lance nudged Keith who came to stand beside him and smiled happily at him. Keith huffed contentedly, shaking his head at the Blue Paladin as he crossed his arms before returning his gaze back to his mother. The Galra Princess was shaking Coran's hand, speaking fondly to both of the Altean's before she addressed the Galra Druid who was unhooded and smiling in relief at the woman.

"Rarg, I can only thank you for all you have done," Nara bowed low, smiling as Rarg approached her and grasped her hands tightly.

"I thought you dead, we all thought you dead." Rarg shook his head at her, "To see you alive and well is more than what I can ask for."

The two shared a short hug before the Galra Princess turned to face the unknown Paladin's. As she approached with Coran, Allura and Rarg beside her, Nara smiled at her son who couldn't help but smile back.

"These are the Paladin's of Voltron," Allura introduced them one by one, Hunk automatically bowing in respect, flushing red as Nara insisted he rise. Lance flirted to his heart content, wincing as Keith elbowed him hard in the side, the Red Paladin scowling furiously at him. The Blue Paladin sighed in response, rolling his eyes before he turned back to Nara who was smiling in humour. Pidge shook the woman's hand enthusiastically, absolutely thrilled to finally meet her.

"You are Matthew's sister, yes?" Nara noticed the resemblance immediately to which the Green Paladin nodded smiling at her brother down the line. When Nara found herself standing before Shiro eyeing the large prosthetic arm in shame she bowed her head for a moment. "I must apologise for what my people did to you, I hope you will not judge us all the same."

Shiro blinked in shock at the Galra Princess, glancing at Lotor who had furrowed his brow at the unexpected apology. The Black Paladin quickly squashed the woman's apology but thanked her nonetheless, assuring her that he did not think all Galra were the same. Nara smiled at the man before taking a step back to address them all.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the Paladin's of Voltron," Nara bowed towards them before she turned her attention to Allura, "Now, what is the plan to remove my father from the throne?"


	29. Prisoner 5221

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon's on a mission to turn the tides on his losing war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to do a Zarkon chapter cause he's actually one of my favourites xD

Zarkon was beginning to feel restless, with too many variables and consequences of the events that were currently in motion, he had to make the first move. He was the King of the chess board and was determined to win the match he was playing with Princess Allura. The Galra King scowled at the sound of the witch's voice, fitting his helmet before turning to address the pointed eared woman who removed her cowl moments before. Her eyes showed emotion the Galra Emperor hadn't seen in many millennia.

"What is it, Witch? I have things to attend to." Zarkon ignored the strange feeling Haggar was trying to push on him and adjusted his blackened gloves, allowing the servant to clip his cape to his pauldrons.

"I was just informed you're leaving the fleet," Haggar spoke a little concerned, swiftly bowing as the hardened hues that glared at her demanded respect. "I am wondering what is so important that you would leave at a time like this?"

"Well, fortunately for you, you aren't privy to such information." The Galra male commented with a threatening air around his words. "Have you found my daughter?"

Zarkon smirked as the woman in front of him flinched slightly at the mention of Nara. The flicker of dishonesty came and went from Haggar's eye causing Zarkon to march forward and take the woman by her neck.

"If you cannot do a simple task of locating someone, then you are not worth my time." The King intimidated as his grasp tightened. Haggar gasped, eyes widening a little as she was lifted up, her toes desperately trying to find  purchase on the ground below.

"Z-Zarkon please." Haggar choked, gently clawing at the Emperor's arm. "I-I know where she is."

Zarkon's grip instantly lightened and he let the witch slump to the ground. As the woman soothed her throat and desperately drunk in the air to fill her lungs, the Emperor crouched down and grasped the woman's jaw roughly.

"Where are they?" Zarkon growled lowly his patience slowing thinning as the woman hesitated in answering.

"They're floating in the Astona Quadrant," Haggar let her hand fall against the cold floor as she stared into the similar frozen eyes of her so-called husband. "They're too far away to divert from our current path."

Zarkon narrowed his brow as he analysed the witch before he released her from his claws and stepped over her like an insignificant insect.

"Then we'll just have to lure them here." He glanced over his shoulder at her before he strolled away leaving Haggar alone as his servant swiftly followed after him. The Witch glanced at the mirror that stood against the wall, the dark blue skin disfigured by the permanent red lines that ran down her face, paled in comparison to her bold yet insecure hues of shining gold. She pushed the stray white strand of straw-like hair behind her ear and she narrowed her eyes ferociously as the start of a dark bruise already begun to appear around her neck.

* * *

Zakron took his place at the Commander's station on the brig, his fingers expertly bringing up the interface, flexing his digits at the familiar feeling it brought.

"Set a course to Vintec Prison and send word to my son's pathetic General's that I need to speak with them," Zarkon ordered and let a vindictive smile grace his lips as he watched his people scurry to do what their Emperor asked. He turned around after he was satisfied everything was in order and walked towards the door where two Galra soldiers stood on guard. "I will be in my study, do not disturb me."

When the guards nodded once at their Emperor's words, Zarkon strolled through the ship and removed his helmet before sitting at his desk. He let out a tired sigh, running a hand over his face, fingers gently outlining his facial scar. Zarkon let the concern that he buried down come to the surface, suddenly uncertain at leaving Haggar to her own devices. He knew the woman had her own vendetta and to his great annoyance, he had yet to figure it out. Not only did he have that to possess his constant thoughts, he had two children revealing everything to his biggest and most threatening enemy. Zarkon had let too much slip past him, too many incidents go unpunished and he was determined to fix it.

It wasn't too long before Lotor's general arrived, the four seeming nervous beneath the Emperor's analytic glare.

"Sire-"

"-I already know of your failings of reaching and killing Rarg," Zarkon placed his hand up to silence the large Galra who dared to speak. "I should kill you where you stand, however, I've decided to allow you to redeem yourselves."

The four glanced at one another in relief, the Emperor gazing suspiciously for too long at the familiar cat that sat upon Narti's shoulder.

"Prisoner five two two one." Zarkon snapped his head back at the situation at hand and touched the interface. An image of grey-haired human appeared before them, Ezor tilting her head in confusion.

"What do you want with him? He's nothing." She asked.

"That's a cruel assumption." Zarkon found the woman's words amusing but kept his enjoyment to himself before enlarging the image. "Everyone has their use Ezor, you know that better than anyone."

Ezor flinched slightly at the Emperor's condescending tone before turning and bowing her head, Zethrid placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as Zarkon continued to speak.

"Bring him to me and we'll see if we can't break the Paladin's apart and force them to their knees."

* * *

The Red Bayard sat foreign in Zarkon's grasp, it felt nothing like the Black Bayard he had taken from him unwillingly after an age. The Emperor knew it wouldn't transform for him and it wasn't like he wanted it too either, but he had thought it would bring some comfort to hold something familiar. When his eyes landed on the striped jacket that belonged to the Red Paladin, any feeling of serenity was quickly squashed by fury and he threw the Bayard away. Zarkon didn't know why he kept the jacket close, there was no need for it, it only fuelled his anger even further. But he supposed a minute part of him was shocked that he had a grandchild, one that was kept from him for so long. He unconsciously let his fingers slowly feel the fabric of the jacket, hand swiftly snapping away as a knock on the door forced its way into Zarkon's occupied mind.

"Sire, the Generals are back."

The Emperor nodded, removing any signs of emotional weakness before standing. He followed the guard towards the brig when the doors opened, and his sadistic purple hues landed on the frail human, he smiled savagely.

"What are you going to do to me?" The man asked, too exhausted to cower at the Galra's fierce gaze.

"I thought you'd like to be reunited with your son and daughter," Zarkon announced, his smile only growing further as the human's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of his family.

* * *

Lotor was sitting with Keith and Matt as the two chatted, absentmindedly listening as the two would chuckle. The Galra was picking at his nails, mind on overload. With his sister back there was no way he'd take the throne. He supposed with what he was working on he could keep it out from under Nara's nose, but he still needed the resources he would attain as Emperor. He thoughts were burst like a balloon as Pidge rushed into the room and glared cruelly and determined at the Prince.

"Pidge!" Shiro called out desperately, as he appeared along with everyone else, the look of anguish on their faces.

"What's going on?" Keith asked confused, not at all beholden to the expression on the Green Paladin's features.

"Zarkon has Commander Holt," Hunk explained as Pidge was too emotional to speak, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder in comfort. "He's offering a swap."

"A swap?" Lotor furrowed his brow as he stood at attention and tilted his head slightly in despise. "With who?"

"You, Nara and Keith." Hunk replied, noting the shock on the Red Paladin's face along with the spiteful gaze Lotor returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season Six video is up!! If you wanna watch! Otherwise please ignore! xD  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42uTI7O7I_s


	30. The Blundered Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They accept the exchange of Zarkon's demands, heading to the planet only to find the Galra emperor had gone back on his word. A battle ensues.

After a rather confronting and brash argument, Keith found himself rushing after the green paladin who was being consoled by the yellow paladin. Pidge had verbally made clear of her desperation, Lance and Lotor had quickly squashed her selfishness. Hunk had stayed silent, not wanting to weigh in his opinion, knowing, either way, it would upset someone whether it was Pidge or Keith. Allura had quietly agreed with the blue paladin and Galra prince, Coran stepping in when the distressed girl turned to vent at the princess. Pidge's last defence was to plead with Shiro and Matt, the black paladin gazing at her in guilt as he shook his head while Matt was still complementing the situation. The green paladin had gazed at her brother in bewilderment and ran out of the room, the betrayal of her friends and how close she was to seeing her father again caused her to break down.

"You should not disregard such a swap." Nara had offered up after the girl disappeared, crossing her arms at them in disappointment. "We can use this to our advantage, don't you think?"

Keith listened to what his mother suggested, the others quickly weighing in their own opinions before the red paladin slipped away. He found Pidge and Hunk by her Lion, the girl dressed in her Paladin armour, her helmet sitting hesitantly in her grasp as the yellow paladin tried to dissuade her.

"Pidge?" Keith called out, apologising as the duo jumped in fright. Pidge swiftly rubbed her eyes, sniffing before turning to the red paladin.

"I just want my dad back." The girl's voice broke a little as she spoke, dropping her helmet as Keith approached her. "I'm sorry."

Keith's eyes widened as Pidge threw her arms around him, the red paladin unsure on how to respond. He gently encircled the girl into his arms and cleared his throat, patting the girl's back awkwardly.

"We'll get him back, we'll do the swap," Keith announced, Pidge blinked up at him in astonishment.

"You will?" She wiped her nose on her sleeve and smiled at the man. "Really?"

Keith nodded and let out a small groan of surprise as Hunk swiftly swept in and wrapped his hands around the two of them and squeezed them tightly.

"Oh, I love it when we all get along." Hunk grinned at the two, Pidge laughing at the distress on Keith's features. After Pidge had calmed down the three headed back to the others, the green paladin apologising for her behaviour, assuring them that she hadn't meant to come across so careless. Matt had wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder, Hunk and Lance quickly following with a hug.

"Are you sure about this, sister?" Lotor spoke from beside the Galra princess who rose a brow and turned to her sibling.

"It is the perfect opportunity, with his fleet far away we can strike."

"We do not have our defences either," Lotor pointed out, recalling his father's demands. "Zarkon isn't weak sister."

"Well, neither are we." Nara stood tall, smiling confidently at her brother who rolled his eyes, huffing out a sound of disapproval before smirking at the woman.

* * *

Everything had been going according to plan until Pidge ran forward unable to wait any longer to be in her father's arms, soon revealing that Sam Holt was, in fact, a hologram. Keith's eyes widened from beside Ezor as commander Holt appeared in front of him, the victorious smirk on Zarkon's lips soon squashed as Lotor brought forth Shiro's Bayard and surged forward. Nara and Keith were quick to follow the prince's lead, the Galra princess slamming into Zethrid and Narti who held Pidge's father hostage. Keith parried with Axca as Shiro, Pidge and Matt rushed frantically towards them, managing to make it to the ship just as Keith was pushed out by Ezor. The red paladin's eyes widened in horror as the ship began to ascend back into the atmosphere, Keith quickly rolling away as Lotor was thrown back towards him. The red paladin watched on helplessly as Lotor clashed brutally with Zarkon, the Galra leader slowly overpowering his son. Keith knew he had to intervene, a dangerous choice but he could see the strain Lotor was exhibiting and he knew Zarkon did too. When the ground in front of Keith rumbled and shattered by a bolt, the red paladin gazed up to see the Galra fleet upon them, shooting its offence. Lotor managed to give the Galra emperor a hefty blow, swiftly coming to Keith's side, pulling him behind a large wall of rock.

"Stay here, you may be a paladin of Voltron, but you are also the Galra heir's son." Lotor spoke in all seriousness, pushing him against the rock, "Let me handle my father."

"Lotor, I can help!" Keith scowled, eyes widening in horror as the Galra prince clutches were ripped away as Zarkon threw the prince away and narrowed his blood-red anger at the paladin in front of him.

"The paladin's of Voltron have caused me a great deal of trouble." Zarkon's tone filled to the brim with malice and detest. "You, my so called grandson, more so than anyone else."

Keith's eyes were drawn to something sticking out the man's broken armour, the familiar red and white colour of his Bayard had the red paladin pushing forward. When Zarkon struck Keith dodged and slid from underneath the emperor managing to steal his Bayard in the process.

"I don't even want to know why you have this on you." Keith shook his head before letting his sword and shield come forth. Zarkon yelled out in pure rage before surging forward, the red paladin parrying with a rather substantial amount of effort. Four of the five Voltron Lion's appeared keeping the Galra fleet at bay, Lance's voice flittering though Keith's helmet.

"Come on Keith, we need you."

"Little busy here." Keith managed to grunt out, glaring at the sadistic eyes of his grandfather.

Lotor shook the dizziness from his head, his fingers clutching at air, unable to find the black Bayard. His focus slowly returned, head turning to watch as Keith fell onto one knee as he struggled to keep Zarkon from pushing him through to the core of the planet.

"Ah, sister," Lotor grumbled unhappily to himself before rising, grabbing a protruding piece of metal from the ground and rushed towards the two. As the prince thrust the piece of metal into the broken armour and found flesh, Lotor held his breath at the sound of a staggered and pained grunt left Zarkon's incensed lips. Keith moved away and watched the light in Zarkon's suit slowly fade, turning his gaze to Lotor who stood rigidly facial features a blank canvas.

"Are you okay?" Lotor asked the red paladin as he gazed up at the battle above them. Keith nodded despite the man not looking his way and held his side as the pain began to throb.

"I thought you wanted to save him?" Keith watched the prince turn his attention back to Zarkon and withdraw the piece of metal, the emperor's blood staining the rod.

"I have a feeling that he was too far gone."

"KEITH!"

Keith winced at the loud voice of Lance piercing through his helmet.

"Alright, alright, I'm on my way." The red paladin stood on his shaking legs, thanking Lotor as he came to his aid.

* * *

The castle had managed to get close enough for Keith to call the red lion to him, with Lotor on the ground in case by some miracle Zarkon resurrected. The paladins formed Voltron and fought back against the Galra fleet. When everything had calmed down the paladin's returned to the castle, Lotor and his father already inside.

Nara was covering Zarkon's body with yet another funeral cloth, her brother standing opposite her gazing at his father in detest.

"He's gone for good this time," Lotor assured her, arms folded in confirmation. Nara weakly nodded before standing tall and let out a deep breath.

* * *

Pidge and Matt were gushing at their father, speaking of their adventures in pure happiness. Sam was smiling happily at his children a warmth he hadn't felt in many years filling him to the brim. The commander swiftly held them close, Pidge and Matt abruptly silencing at the sudden show of affection. They smiled at one another before they hugged their father back.

"I'm so proud of you both," Sam pulled back for a moment gazing over at the two. "Look how far you've come."

"Thanks, dad." Matt smiled nudging Pidge who chuckled and nudged her brother back.

* * *

"There you go," Coran nodded at his patched work before moving away. Keith swatted at Lance and Hunk as they inspected the advisor's work before letting his arm fall bringing his shirt back down.

"Thanks, Coran," Keith called out soon finding himself sandwiched between the blue and yellow paladin's. They both looked at him in regard. "What?"

"Just checking up on you." Lance narrowed his eyes at the same time as Hunk clasped his hands together.

"I'm fine," Keith tilted his head in confusion.

"Good, good." Lance nodded, shrugged before leaning back. Keith furrowed his brow at him before turning to Hunk who was still extremely close.

"Seriously Hunk, I'm okay." Keith let a flicker of a smile grace his lips, Hunk swiftly sighing in relief before wiping his brow.

"It's just you were being attacked by your granddad then saw your uncle kill him and now your mum is going to be the new Galra leader and she very may well be assassinated!" Hunk exclaimed quickly not leaving anytime for a breath.

"Assassinated? What?" Keith couldn't help but laugh at the yellow paladin, amused at the boy's vast imagination.

"Lotor told us that they aren't the only ones that can now officially take the throne," Lance explained sitting up again, Coran having now turned around to listen. "Anyone worthy to take the throne can, they don't have to be blood-related."

"Ah, yes," Coran nodded, recalling when Zarkon had taken the throne. "Zarkon was a Galra general before he ascended the throne."

"So, all this talk about me being the heir was all hearsay?" Keith folded his arms, both relieved and annoyed at this information.

"Pretty much but Lotor seemed really keen to make you emperor." Lance pointed out to which Hunk nodded in agreement.

"So how will Nara become empress? If everyone else can be?" Keith asked to which the others shrugged, quickly snapping their heads to the door as Lotor and Nara entered the room.

"We will be going to the planet Feyiv and Nara will participate in the Kral Zera." Lotor explained, "I suggest gathering the others so we can discuss our plan of action."


	31. Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are diverting momentarily from the main part of the story for Halloween! So happy Halloween guys! Enjoy a chapter of Pidge getting the others in the holiday spirit!

Hunk was currently sleeping peacefully; a dream that was recurring of late. Happily drifting down a rich chocolate river on top a sweet cinnamon doughnut, ready to embrace the sprinkle rain. He didn't hear his door creep open, too busy opening his mouth. Hunk knew something was wrong when the marshmallow clouds suddenly turned dark. When the first sprinkle rain hit his skin, he glanced down in confusion when it started to crawl. The sprinkle somehow had sprouted eight legs and had far too many eyes for Hunk's liking.

He bolted upright screaming in horror after something had jumped on him and flung his limbs out in defence. A low hum of amusement had Hunk turning his head to see Keith smirking at him. The movement on top of him had the yellow paladin turning his attention to Pidge, who was grinning cheerfully. The girl was extremely pale, dark bags around her eyes and bloody fangs hanging out her mouth had Hunk falling out of bed.

"Happy Halloween!" Pidge exclaimed before hiding her mouth and nose with her cape. "I am Count Dracula!"

"What…?" Hunk asked completely lost to how she possibly knew it was Halloween and where she got her costume from. "Am I still dreaming? Because this has taken an unexpected turn."

"No!" Pidge huffed disappointed with Hunk's reaction, sliding off his bed to sit in front of him. "I did some calculations and it's the thirty first of October on Earth. I thought we could celebrate it since it reminds us of home."

Hunk furrowed his brow in guilt as Pidge slumped in defeat.

"If it's Halloween then we'll need spooky themed food." Keith tried to get Hunk involved, encouraging the yellow paladin with a raise of his brow.

"Of course!" Hunk gave Keith a look of thanks before continuing as Pidge looked at him expectedly. "Ghost cookies, eyeball marshmallows!"

* * *

Hunk was busy in the kitchen with Matt; who Pidge had already wrangled into her festivity. He had dressed as a mad scientist, cackling every so often, exclaiming his creation had come to life. Pidge had managed to convince Keith to dress the part, smiling up at the red paladin who adjusted the large curled horns that nestled in his hair.

They entered the brig where Coran was speaking with Lotor. The Galra prince turned to them and his jaw slackened slightly at how they were dressed.

"Happy Halloween!" Pidge grinned at them as Keith inserted his fangs trying not to ruin his claws.

"Halloween?" Coran asked curiously. "Is that an Earth custom?"

"Yeah, it's a whole day of awesome fun." The green paladin said. She knew that it was a day to remember the dead, but for now, they could have some fun. Allura and Nara appeared moments later, and it was soon decided that Pidge and her friends would teach them all about Halloween.

They headed to the kitchen where Hunk was finishing off the cookies and Lance and Shiro had joined in the festivity.

"We have food!" Pidge motioned enthusiastically. "Costumes!"

Lance popped up beside Pidge and paraded his own handmade costume. The green paladin had to stop her educating when she finally took in Lance's sense of dress.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"A Mummy," Lance spoke as if it was obvious. The fabric he had loosely wrapped around his head and body left only his eyes, mouth and nose visible.

"More like a mummy's boy." Keith snorted in humour to which Lance scowled and flipped him off before heading back to help Matt. Shiro came to Keith's side and continued Pidge's tour.

"And we have decorations."

"I want to wear a costume." Coran curled his moustache in excitement and crept up to Shiro and prodded the small bolts in the man's neck. "Fascinating."

"Frankenstein's monster?" Keith smirked as Shiro shrugged.

"Matt needed something to bring to life."

A mad cackle from Matt had Keith smiling at him. Pidge took the Galra and Altean's to her room where she kept all her costume choices. Shiro, Lance, and Keith headed to the brig and started to hang the decorations. Keith had to help Lance more than once as he got caught in the fake spider webs. Matt and Hunk joined them after they set out the food, trying to finish before Pidge came back.

"What are those?" Lance asked Hunk as he watched the yellow paladin place a large white like pumpkin down.

"I'm not sure, Coran uses the contents for cleaning." Hunk said thanking Keith has he placed another beside it. "But they are our pumpkin equivalents."

* * *

It wasn't long before Pidge returned with the now fully costumed entourage. The green paladin gasped at the decorations, hugging her brother who came to stand beside her. It was certainly an Earth Halloween, but it was mixed with Altean and Galra influence. The hanging decorated bats were strange shrew-like creatures with wings. The spiders that clung to the webs were weird blobs with only four legs. But were scary enough each with one enormous eye viciously glaring at her.

"Happy Halloween Pidge!" The paladins chorused before a timed eerie noise was followed by the sound of a creaking door. A witch's haunting cackle followed before the lights went off. They were left in the dark where only the candles they had lit were illuminating the room. It was several moments later when two lights came on but not bright enough to light the entire room.

"Coran?" Pidge gasped knowing he was the only one who would be able to alter the lights and sounds in such a way. Coran couldn't help but grin at the girl's ecstatic face. He had changed and orchestrated it after Matt and Keith's request the day before. Pidge let out a small squeal of delight before she dragged her brother and went to inspect everything. Keith approached his mother and uncle and took in their costumes.

"Claws, fluffy ears, hairy hands, and face…" Keith couldn't stop the smile from spreading as Lotor scowled at him deeply. "A werewolf?"

"I do not even know what one of those is. So why am I forced to have this insufferable itchy fur on my face?" Lotor went to itch his jaw when Nara slapped his hand away and shook her head. "All this for one child…It's baffling."

"You look cute." Keith mocked, holding in his laugh as Lotor growled at him and stormed away. "The growling doesn't help your case." He called out to his uncle before turning back to his mother.

"I am some kind of evil queen." She smiled pointing to her crooked crown happily before motioning to Keith's dark horns. "Are you some kind of beast?"

"I'm the Devil. He's like the ruler of Hell." He explained before showing her his tail. Nara nodded, oblivious to what Hell was, but let Keith drag her over to the table that was laid with gross but delicious looking food. Allura was munching away on her eyeball, Keith instantly knowing she was dressed as a witch with her large pointed brimmed hat. The mice that were having their own fill had small black wings on their back, almost bat-like.

Coran came up behind Lance and with his hooked hand threatened to slice his neck.

"Me booty boy, before me blast ye to Davy Jones' Locker!" Coran exclaimed as Lance yelped in terror. The Altean advisor let the boy go and grinned happily. "How was that?" He flipped up his eye patch as he asked Pidge; who popped up beside him.

"Flawless!" She answered and laughed at Lance who was holding his neck. Lance took in Coran's costume and grinned.

"A perfect choice." He chuckled and wrapped his hand around Pidge's shoulders. They took turned to look at their friends as Coran headed over to Keith, showing him his hook. Lance smiled and rubbed his hand on Pidge's arm. "Happy Halloween, Pidge."


End file.
